


Whisper of a Silent Heart

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Mute Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Set in Shadowhunter Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec Lightwood was born a mute.Accepting the fact he is defective and broken, Alec can't believe his luck as he meets a Warlock willing to show him there is more to life than unspoken words.





	1. Prologue

**23 Years Ago**

“We don’t have a choice” A man’s voice whispers,

“Please help us before he kills us all” A woman’s hiss, more assertive but no less desperate.

Maryse Lightwood was pacing around, her arms clasped around her small but swollen stomach as she did, watching as her husband was helping to draw out a pentagram. Looking at her tummy, hushing her unborn child while whispering love and comfort. “We need to hurry” She shouted and looked out the window, the road was empty, the rain pouring. Echoing through the derelict room almost painfully to her ears.

“It’s ready” A man with horns stood holding his hands out and signalled as Maryse and her husband, Robert, took their places. Deep breaths all round and a reassuring smile across was all they had time for before the Warlock began his summoning.

The windows rattled, hanging lights spun and flickered as the pentagram lit up, stumbling a little as a great flame burst from the centre, Robert used his arm to steady his wife.  They shared a look before instructed to step back slowly. 

“Ragnor?” Robert looked across the flames where the Warlock was flicking through his book in what looked to be a panic.

“I didn’t summon you Prince of Hell” He spoke out between his teeth, rising from the centre a large beast with great claws and a protruding spine.

“But I have come regardless” His voice dripped with some unseen liquid pooling from his throat.

Ragnor kept his cool, knowing not to lose face in front of a greater demon.

“Lightwoods” He called across. “Now is the time to make your demand...don’t give me reason to doubt the trust I’ve placed in you” Stepping back and putting the book to one side, holding his arms out to steady the circle of flames as it flickered violently.

Holding back a scream, Maryse buried her head into her husbands shoulder at the hideous sight. The demon, turned his head and looked upon them with all of it’s six eyes and drooling lips.

“Why do you summon me Nephilim”.

Ragnor opened his mouth to throw in once more how it wasn’t actually him they were summoning, but thought better of it as the room was shaking a little more aggressively. They had to be quick.

“Valentine Morgenstern threatens our world...he has summoned Azazel and will use him to eradicate not only the downworld...but the mundane…This was never the Circles intention”

“Oh but it was” The demon laughed and threw his head back, exposing a scarred and bloodied throat. “You have been blind…Children of Raziel”

“We ask you fight Azazel and stop Valentine..stop the Circle” Maryse spoke up, drawing his eye and wrapping a protective arm around her midrift.

“Fight my own brother?” 

Robert turned his gaze immediately to Ragnor who shook his head.

“You told us you’d be summoning a greater demon!?” 

“Nephilim I will do as you ask…” Smirking through snarled teeth the demon approached the edge of the fire, looking Maryse in the eyes. “All I ask is for something in return”

“Anything” Maryse breathed out before it was too late, closing her eyes, Ragnor cursed and yelled across in anger at her foolish way with words, a hand breaching the flames to press to her stomach. The demon smirked and just as fast as they’d come, the flames extinguished along with the demon. Ashes fell to the now silent room, Maryse was unsteady on her feet as she fell back into Robert’s arms, lowering her to the ground he looked on concerned.

“We didn’t even negotiate...w-what do we do now? He’s gone?” He stood up. “Get him back Warlock!” Robert yelled before Ragnor was on his knees, a palm over the woman’s head.

“You didn’t...but your wife did” He looked up at him and then back to the now crying woman.

“You offered your unborn child didn’t you” Ragnor whispered in disbelief.

Robert stepped back.

“Maryse tell me you  _ didn’t _ ”

“I didn’t” her words shaking. “I…”

“What deal did you make Maryse?” Ragnor took her face in his hands.

“He promised to bring honour to the family...he didn’t  _ want _ anything”

Ragnor scoffed and moved back. 

“I specifically told you deals made in one's head fall on the gravest of consequences…Not only did you bargain with _ out _ my opinion...you struck TWO with him...you Nephilim really are stupid”

“Warlock” Robert’s voice was warning enough, he stepped forward and helped his wife up, kissing her cheek before looking back to the horned man who was becoming quite tired of their lack of manners. “What will happen now?”

“As long as Azazel returns to Hell I don’t rightly care” He dismissed them. “Ask your wife for the truth” True to his word, he didn’t care what happened to the Lightwoods now. They had made their own decisions. Opening a portal he left the couple to their thoughts in a pile of ash.

\----

Azazel left back through the rip between worlds, Valentine was defeated and members of his Circle were scattered and leaderless. Surrendering to the Clave or taking their own lives over the fear of what the former would lead to. The Lightwoods were heroes. They had double crossed Valentine and it was because of their sacrifice that the world was a safer place.

Whispers and gossip that Maryse had allowed a Demon to take her son were soon pushed down as she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was a calm and beautiful baby. He rarely cried and proved himself curious and happy. It wasn’t until a couple of years later that they realised something was wrong.

“He’s defective” Maryse stood with her baby in her arms, looking to her husband who looked nothing but ashamed. “Why won’t he speak? Other children his age are babbling their nonsense…” She looked down as he was playing with his hands in front of his face.

“Underdeveloped?” Robert walked over and strokes his son’s hair, tilting his head to the side as something caught his eye. “What is this?” He looked closer, running his fingers at a black rune no bigger than a thumb print but delicately drawn in thin lines. Stepping back his eyes widened.

“You lying bitch” He looked at his wife, rage in his eyes.

Turning her son, a little too haphazardly she looked over the rune herself.

“This is your fault...tell me the truth of so help me” He pointed his finger directly at her, her face contorting in anger right back at him.

“If it wasn’t for me we’d be dead. Don’t you forget that” She yelled at him, the baby now on her shoulder was gripping her dress in distress at the raised voices and hate flooding through the room.

“What did you DO Maryse” Robert’s voice turned more to a please. “To our  _ son _ ”

Maryse looked at him and exhaled shakily.

“In return for removing Azazel...He asked for the sense of an innocent..I gifted him Alec’s sense of taste- I NEVER imagined he’d take this from us” She looked down at the devil’s rune of silence etched into his skin.

Robert shook his head and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. He believed her.

“What about the second”

“There was no second”

“The family honour”

“He OFFERED the honour” She growled and pushed the baby into her husband’s arms. “I need space...to take all of this in..when I return we’ll figure how to deal with..with this” She motioned to the baby and left the room.

\----

**10 years later**

“What’s that?” 

Alec looked round as his sister caught sight of the marking behind his right ear. Shrugging and batting her hand away he went back to his book, lying on his stomach.

_ Omphf _ He winced feeling the weight on his back as the small dark haired girl giggled and walked the length of his back. Isabelle was cute but she really was a menace.

“Jace will finally be here today...you can be friends” She lay draped over his back and grinned over his shoulder.

Alec frowned and shrugged, uncaring. Jace was a boy his Mother and Father were taking in after his family were killed. If he was anything like the others, he’d find much more interesting things to occupy his time with than a defective Shadowhunter.

It had been this way for as long as he could remember. He’d mouth words but no sound would come out. The only sounds he could emit was his breathing, even humming or whistling was impossible. It wasn’t just his peers who actively avoided him, it was his parents who liked to remind him in their own silence, that he was different.

Later that afternoon as he sat wide eyes and all smiles listening to story after story of all the wild hunt's Jace had been on with his late Father. Alec could admit he’d been wrong about this one at least. He may be mute but his new brother could do the talking for the two of them.

As the weeks went by his 12 year old body and mind was changing, listening to his new brother read to him in secret each night was becoming one of his favourite times of the day, something that made his heart flutter and his stomach tighten. Such a strange and foreign feeling that left him confused. It was no feeling he’d ever felt. He’d talk to his sister, but emotions were harder to explain for him through gestures. It wasn’t worth confusing young mind.

Alec would pray to be back in Idris. Where his parents were proud of him, show him to fellow members of the clave and talk about his bravery. In New York they were ashamed of his imperfections. He hated it here. Isabelle and Jace were the best things in his life.

Tilting his head as he looked into the mirror, he knew the birthmark had meaning, but it was never spoken out loud. Everytime he would ask his parent’s they would get angry or upset. So he just stopped asking.

It was on his 16th birthday that he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He was sat so close to his brother, they were alone in his basement room and they’d huddled close for warmth. Unsure what made him do it, he leant close to press his lips to Jaces. A fist to the face was all it took for him to never make that mistake again. Jace’s desperate apologises only soothed the pain in his face, but there was a greater pain in his heart.

Yes.

Alec was indeed defective.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Year Later**

Alec had just completed his Parabatai oath with his brother and best friend, Jace. The whole affair should have made him feel proud and whole. What he felt was humiliation and failure. Where Jace had spoke out the words to him, he in return had mouthed back, it worked the same as if he had said them outloud, but it felt like he was letting his brother down  _ again _ .

Afterwards they’d each drawn a rune on each other, for Jace, Alec chose Strength, placing it on his chest so that it was always there for his brother to see in the mirror. Something to remind him how far he’d come from a life of solitude and into a loving family.

For Alec, Jace had chosen deflect. He told Alec it was because it was his favourite to draw. Placing it largely on Alec’s neck on the left hand side he said it was to distract people from the rune behind his right ear. Although he knew his brother was just looking out for him, it just made him believe his parents more about how ugly and unspeakable the marking was to look at.

**Present Day...23 years after the Summoning...**

Huffing out and leaning on his palm, agitated, Alec watched Jace prepare for a mission, as Parabatai, it was rare for them to separate. Jace understood Alec on another level, their bond would help him express his feelings without exhausting himself with the sign language that no one in the institute had even bothered to try and learn for him. 

“Cheer up” Jace smiled and did the buckle on his thigh holster, looking as Alec was sat cross legged in his pyjamas on the sofa, staring for a moment at said thigh. “It’s only a rogue werewolf Alec. I’ll be back before you know it”

Alec opened his mouth and closed it again,

_ I don’t see why I can’t come with you _ he signed

Jace’s expression tightened as he watched Alec’s hands. The blonde was trying to learn, but only because whenever Alec was irritated he’d use it in protest. 

Alec rolled his eyes as Jace was still trying to work it out. Alec gave a little mercy.

_ I come with you  _ He moved very very slowly.

Jace snapped his fingers and pointed nodding as he finally got it.

“Because it’s a quick in and out mission and you know what Mum’s like...she’s saving you for the big ones” Jace wafted his hand and pulled on his leather jacket. Alec just nodded and got up, patting Jace’s back and leaving him to it, no point hanging around when he was just a spare part today.

Reaching the stairs down to the basement, where his room was in the crypt of the Institute he shut his door and leant against it, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

Everyday was getting harder and harder. Shadowhunters who had left the academy long after he had were now surpassing him in rank, favour and experience. Every time there was a mission, 8 times out of 10 they’d find an excuse for him to stay behind. He slumped on the chair by his desk and pulled out his diary from the back of one of the drawers, hidden away and setting up his quill.

Being without a voice he found his escape in both books and writing, it was silly really. The things he wrote. He liked to write out short stories or scenarios that would allow him to imagine what would happen in his life, had something been done differently. If he’d been able to talk. Almost like a diary of what might have been. Right now he was writing about how he’d have taken the rogue werewolf down no problem. Then how he’d spend the evening in a diner with his family. Out in the field, chasing down demons, socialising. Pressing his hand to his Parabatai rune he felt a little sick. 

What was the point of allowing their ceremony if he was rarely allowed to fight? It was like the world was trying to make the one person who knew him best, resent him for holding him back.

\---

When Jace and Isabelle returned they were escorting a half beaten werewolf, Alec was stood by a punch bag, leaning on it with his forearms breathing heavily, eyes looking over the arrested man disappearing round the corner with a few of the other shadowhunters. The man caught his eye as he passed, Alec’s stare didn’t falter.

“Lost a fight with his Alpha and took it out on some mundanes...” Jace walked over and grabbed a towel and wiped his own brow. “You been beating that thing up all this time again?”

Alec just looked at him, wiping a sweatband on his own dripping face and shook his head.

“Been reading?” He shook his head again. “Writing?” Jace grinned as Alec shrugged and stretched his arms out. A sour smell invaded his senses and he gave Jace a look that basically said “you fucking stink”.

Jace gave a howling laugh and punched his arm, stripping off his shirt that was covered in a mix of dirt and dog hairs. Alec tried not to let his gaze run over the muscles on his parabatai’s chest. Swallowing he looked away entirely, grabbing his jacket and heading out the room without a word.

Ever since that night where he’d tried to kiss him, he’d kept the feelings bottled inside. Managing to pass it off as a lapse of judgement and sweep it under the bridge with his brother. Jace had been keen for them to talk about it, but Alec couldn’t find the words to say, to explain. Not just literally. He had no idea what was happening at the time, the only thing he knew was that he was deeply in love with Jace.

Everything about him was how Alec aspired to be. Strong, confident, loved by all. His demeanor was one of power and complete control, he could command a room with a look and take down demons like they were mundane.

Jace was perfect. Alec wanted to tell him so, everyday. Something always seemed to deter him. Sometimes it was just nerves, other times it was the fact Jace seemed to be  _ very _ interested in women. One night stands and love affairs left, right and centre. But who could blame them.

_ Look _ at him. Alec stepped under the shower and closed his eyes. A small smile on his lips.

Pining after Jace was what got Alec up in the morning. To be the best he could be, for  _ him _ . It made him stronger to feel their bond running through him.

When he was with him, he could feel Jace’s happiness. Knowing that was him was enough. After the near kiss he half expected the blonde to keep his distance, but he didn’t.

Over the years he became a lot more handsy, touching his shoulder, checking he was alright with his hand to his cheek. Legs pressing together while they sat beside each other.

Alec leant back on the wall. It was one of those days where all he wanted to think about was how amazing it must be to be Jace.

\----

“Alec? Knock knooock”  Alec was sat up in bed, reading through a few beaten old books, he grabbed a paperweight and threw it at the door, a signal.

Isabelle came in with a bright smile, he loved his sister’s smile. It was one in a million, but she knew it. Izzy was caring but self centred. If she didn’t find it appealing, she’d opt out. “Get dressed” She opened his wardrobe starting to fish out his gear. “Mother’s approved a mission...for ALL of us” 

Alec watched her routing and put his book down, mouth opening before he shut it, looking over her.

“It’s true” She grinned and pulled the covers back. “Come  _ on _ ...We’ll meet you in the ops room”

\---

Alec was dressed and ready quicker than he’d ever been. Usually they only needed him if they were desperate. As their Mother ran through the brief they’d been given, it was clear that was the reason once more.

“The ground team will need to secure the building, Alec” Maryse looked across to him making eye contact, something that she rarely did. “You’ll take the roof opposite and cover them...nothing hostile leaves the street...understood?”

Alec nodded and he almost.  _ Almost _ . Saw a flash of something other than shame. Cracking his knuckles and rotating his neck he followed them all out, Raj was with them. Raj with his big mouth.

“Think you can keep up? Been awhile since you’ve faced down a  _ real _ demon” He was walking alongside him, Alec kept looking ahead, not entertaining him. “Hey you’re stunted not  _ deaf _ Lightwood”

“Enough” Jace turned and cast Raj a daring look. The man fell back to talk to someone else and Alec breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring a little to his brother. “I know you’re a big boy but seriously...I won’t let people talk crap about you” Jace placed a hand to his elbow, a comforting gesture and how Alec wished he could just have more. To have the touch be more than a friendly gesture.

Alec had re-read some of his writings and knew he was pathetic, he was acting like he was starved of love and affection. Was it an over exaggeration? 

“Hey...buddy” Jace smiled and winked at him before stepping ahead as they left the institute. Glad for the nighttime as he knew he was most probably looking daft with his smile.

\---

It was another half an hour before they reached the location of the demon sighting. The rest had already gone inside and Alec was stood in the cold, watching the area. Most would find it boring, but Alec would take what he could get. Bow ready with an arrow he could hear the fighting inside, jumping up and taking aim as a window smashed, he watched as Jace landed onto the ground with a roll, a large demon following him out, releasing the arrow he hit it between the eyes, the creature bursting to ash. 

The parabatai rune on his side was thumping with adrenaline and a small shudder as Jace turned back round to look up at where he was, before running back inside. The look of thanks. Alec was about to prep a second arrow when he heard movement behind him, a low growl and he span round releasing it, another demon turned to ash.

_ SHIT _ He stepped back, eying up the multiple demons coming up from the roof entrance and out through ventilation shafts. Quickly activating the appropriate runes he ran and jumped off the side of the roof, landing hard and dropping to a roll. He was now on the other side of the road and separated from the others, the cry of the demons above him told him he wasn’t being let off that easily.

Grabbing his phone as he power walked round the block, keeping low and as quiet as he could, drawing his stele over a few more runes to be safe.  Tapping furiously on the screen while eyes were darting around.

ALEC: Ambushed on the roof, had to get away

JACE: We’re nearly done. Stay safe

ALEC: And you

Alec peered out and breathed in as he crept out, gasping as he dodged a claw, a few more swiping out at him as he ducked, dodged and dived out the way.

_ Shit shit SHIT _

Alec was far from out of shape, he might not be in the field as often as the others but he worked damn hard to keep up with them all, even surpass them as his training was almost on parr with Jace. His movement calculated and almost elegant as he avoided attack. That was until he ran out of places to go, his back to the wall as he was surrounded. The drooling growling beasts approaching closer and closer before a large flash of bright orange split through them, casting a good portion of them away.

Eyes widening he spotted the source. A figure with his arms outstretched, the orange hue around them. A Warlock? Alec drew his bow while the demons were distracted, taking out a couple and darting out the way so he was no longer defenseless. Another burst of energy shot past over his shoulder and with a quick draw of his sword he finished off the last two.

Breathing heavy as he looked on the piles of ash and dust across the floor he put his weapons away.

“Well...that was a little close don’t you think?” The Warlock stepped closer and Alec averted his eyes not wanting to make eye contact. He heard from a few of the hunters that a Warlock could see straight into your soul if you let them. Alec’s soul was ugly. “What on  _ earth _ were you thinking Nephilim? Out here all alone”

Alec shook his head and held a hand up hoping to silence the man. His voice wasn’t showing any signs of anger. He wasn’t even mocking him, considering he’d shown a Shadowhunter how to do his job.

“Hmm...the strong silent type I see…” The warlock chuckled and it caused something in Alec’s stomach to twist at the sound. Strange. “Well...I guess I’ll be going then”

Alec still wasn’t looking, the Warlock still wasn’t leaving even when he said he would. So Alec curiously looked round, swallowing and breathing in deeply, his chest puffing out as he did. The Warlock wasn’t too close to him but close enough to see he was asian, extravagantly dressed and  _ smiling _ at him. Alec took a step back.

“Nice of you to join the conversati-”

Alec turned and ran. His heart beating fast as he escaped back to where the rest of them were sat around waiting.

“Finally!” Raj got up and grabbed his sword, laughing with the few others and leaving. Isabelle was tapping he foot.

“Where did you go? We were worried sick”

“Why didn’t you check your phone?” Jace scolded him, holding his own to exaggerate the point.

Alec just rolled his eyes and hoisted his bow onto his back.

_ Come on _ he signed. They knew that at least as they followed after him.

When they returned, Alec felt his rune’s powers fading and let out a deep sigh, starting to strip before feeling a tightness in his shoulder, then a sharp pain, gritting his teeth he turned round to look in the mirror. Three gashes at the top of his back with a piece of demon claw left in. Digging his fingers into the wound as he clenched his eyes shut in pain, he extracted it before drawing on an iratze.

Breathing out shakily and getting into the shower. Checking his reflection on the way out to see it was mostly healed, it still stung but he could numb that with a bit of ice and another iratze later on.

As he stepped out of the bathroom he creased his brow. Jace was sat on the bed messing with his phone.

“Hey” He smiled up warmly. “We were really worried you know...you were really going through the emotions” He held his hand to his own parabatai rune. “We were about to come looking for you”

Alec shook his head, pushing his wet hair back.

“You got hit” Jace stood and walked over, tracing his fingertips over his skin where the wound was healing. Alec closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “You okay?”

Nodding he was enjoying the touches too much. “It looks infected...did you get any venom in you? Any demon blood?”

Alec shook his head and didn’t think about the claw he’d pulled out. Instead he got his phone from the side.

_ I saw a Warlock _

“Really? Where tonight?” Jace raised a brow, giving Alec time to get into his boxers and vest top, then sitting on the edge of the bed as he got beneath the covers.

_ He helped me escape the demons _

Jace read the screen and laughed, tilting his head. 

“We’ll have to keep an eye out to thank him then”

Something about the thought of seeing the Warlock’s face again sent a warm and fuzzy feeling through him. Alec thought back to how he’d run away from him, he didn’t have a choice when he was just looking at him like that. Talking to him for no reason other than to make conversation.

“Well...I’ll leave you to your thoughts…” Jace got up and went to the door, turning and concentrating as Alec signed to him.

_ What’s on your mind? _

“It’s alright Alec...It’s late, it can wait...I’m just glad you’re okay” 

Alec’s eyes were locked onto his brothers as he walked backwards out the room, he threw himself back onto the covers as soon as he heard the door creak further down the hall. Sighing. How could Alec even  _ think _ of a stranger. A  _ Warlock _ when he had Jace. 

Jace was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec’s body clock would wake him up before his alarm ever did. Rolling onto his side he brought himself out of sleep one slow blink at a time. It was still dark, being in the basement meant there was no natural light. Shifting in the single bed he stopped feeling something beside him, moving his hand out to stroke through a long length of raven hair he smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his sister's hair.

Boy troubles most likely. 

Whenever Isabelle was having issues with men she’d spend the night cuddled up to him. To remind herself she was still only young and that these troubles would pass. Alec remembered the first time it happened. She’d been in tears, she was only 11 and her best friend was being sent to a different institute. Alec had been having his own problems within himself, so welcomed the sibling affection. 

“What time is it?” Her voice was quiet as she nestled into his chest. Alec tapped out 5 times onto her shoulder, she smiled and her breathing slowed back down as she drifted back. Sliding out from her grasp he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, showering and dressing for the day. When he emerged she was gone, probably much comfier in her own room now she felt better. Alec wasn’t the best company to have when you wanted to do more than just sleep or fight.

\---

This morning he’d be training with Jace, the two of them would often gain a small crowd when they went one-on-one, today was no exception. There were visitors from Idris who were keen to see the institutes elite at work.

Alec flung Jace over his shoulder with a twist of the wrist to dodge a foot hold and knelt down onto his chest while the blonde laughed and panted, wincing as his two arms were grappled. Alec had the upper hand until Jace thrust up a knee in a burst of energy and knocked him off balance, he landed with a thud on his back.

Face contorted as he drew in a breath, he’d landed on his wound from last night. Jace sensed the pain letting up from the maneuver he was setting up and knelt down, looking around as everyone clapped obviously seeing Jace as the victor. The blonde knew full well Alec would always win, technique and agility were his strengths. The injury was holding him back.

“You alright?” He breathed out, helping his parabatai to his feet. 

Rotating his shoulder a couple of times, Alec nodded.

_ Im fine _ he signed and made his way out the room.  _ Seen Izzy? _

Alec couldn’t care less right now, he wanted to just sign to make it easier on himself. He was feeling a little selfish today.

Jace thought for a moment and decided he’d make the effort.

“Not since last night...she came home about 3 I think? Was supposed to be staying out at some Seelie’s place?”

Jace was probably talking about Meliorn, Alec had seen him once or twice after he’d walk her home, he seemed good for her. Maryse had all but ripped the daisy chains from her hair when she returned one night and it had ended their affair right then and there. Or so he thought if she was meant to have been there last night. 

_ She left my room at six? _

Jace smiled and stretched soon after, the two of them now in concentration before Jace felt the need to break it again.

“She needs to learn to detach herself from her emotions”

Alec stopped his movement and kept his eyes down to listen.

“She’s getting caught up on too many guys with the hope of something more than it is and it’s not right...she keeps letting herself get hurt”

Alec kind of understood what he was saying, that Isabelle couldn’t stop throwing her love around when she met someone knew, she fell too deep every time. She wasn’t naive but she’d always believed in the mundane fairy tales of love conquering all and knights in shining armour. 

“Emotions cloud judgement...we’re shadowhunters...love is only a distraction” Jace said firmly, almost like a warning. To Alec? Frowning, Alec looked up and watched as he left the room.

What was Alec supposed to do when emotions was all he had?

\----

Stood in the ops room, the institute was engaged in the daily meeting. Alec was looking to where his sister was stood with her friends across the way, his thoughts interrupted as Raj approached him and gave his arm a nudge. The burn from the wound caused him to bite his lip and breath in through his nose sharply.

“You checking out Carol?” He smirked and looked from Alec to where one of Izzy’s friends was looking back. “She’s been eyefucking you from the start”

Alec’s eyes widened, he didn’t even know which one Carol was, let alone what she was doing, he was too busy thinking about his sister’s heart.

“She’s hot right?” Raj tilted his head to catch Alec’s attention again. “You’re uptight...there’s rumours you know”

_ Yeah started by you, you jackass _ He signed abruptly, causing Raj to shake his head.

“Whatever, just trust me okay?”

“ALEC” His father’s voice boomed, silencing Maryse from her reports. “Stop causing a distraction” He asserted before Maryse continued, the room now looking Alec who was already turning to leave the room, ignoring as Jace tried to stop him from walking out of the meeting.

\----

Jace found him by the computers a little over an hour later, routing through the reports and work requests.

“Restless?”

_ Fuming _ Alec’s signing was matter of fact, his face sternly staring at the screen.  _ Help me find a solo _ he stepped back and let Jace step forward.

“Solo? You want a mission alone? Will Maryse even allow it?”

_ Tell her it’s for you and I’ll go _ Alec shrugged and stretched his shoulder, grabbing his stele to draw another iratze.

“You know if iratzes aren’t working you should really be going to the infirmary…” Jace didn't look round but knew Alec was hurting from his wound still, a lot longer than he should have been.

_ I’m fine _

“Whatever you say...here” Jace moved back, placing his hand on Alec’s lower back so he could step in to see the report.

A mundane girl had lost her Mother, suspected kidnapping by demons.

“This is just a little tracking...deadly demons don’t kidnap” Jace smiled and sent in a request for authorization. 

_ Thanks _

“Hey don’t thank me for boring missions” Jace still had his hand on his back. “Listen...Alec” He leant in close and Alec took in a deep breath. “Don’t listen to the others...they’re just jealous of something they don’t understand…” Jace brought his fingers lightly to trace behind Alec’s ear over the rune. Alec moved away quickly from the touch.

_ I’m fine _ probably his most used phrase.  _ Thanks again, I owe you _

“Nah It’s probably still me that owes you…” He laughed getting the instant notification on his phone to signal the mission was his, he forward it straight to Alec’s. “Besides I can go out and get shitfaced now while you do all the work” Alec knew it was all talk from his brother. He would most likely spend his time doing reports in his room.

\----

Alec reached the house where the woman lived with her mother, he slipped in through the broken door and held a hand over his nose for a moment. The stench was awful, as he walked around he noticed the place was turned upside down, a few rooms scorched. The rune for fire burned into one of the bedposts. Running his fingers over it, it was cool to the touch. Probably a few days old.

Walking back into the living room he heard the presence of another and drew his bow, it wasn’t a demon. 

“I know you told me not to come back but I can’t just leave this to the police”

Alec dropped his bow and ducked to the side, glancing to see his glamour was still up. A young redhead walked into the room, her back was to him as she was whispering on the phone, she looked exhausted, distressed. This must be the woman who reported it to the police. She stopped talking on the phone.

“Simon...I’ll be fine...I’ll call you back” She hung up and turned round, looking directly at Alec eyes widened as she stepped back pulling out a pepper spray. “Who are you?! Where’s my Mother?”

Alec’s eyes mimicked hers, his mouth dropping open. She had the sight? The rune began to make sense now. Stepping out he held his hands up to show her he meant no harm.

“Stop there! Answer me!” She was shaking, clearly terrified but too stubborn to run.

Alec was debating what to do, he mouthed out “Here to help” but when she rose a brow he decided to sign it.

Her eyes widened and she got the hint.

“You’re deaf?”

Alec shook his head and put a hand to his throat and one to his lips, gesturing.

“Mute?” Her guard dropped a little, something he’d have to let her know about later, but for now it was progress. He nodded and took a deep breath at the word, he hated it. Any word that associated with his defect made his blood boil.

“Oh..well that doesn’t mean I trust you” She shot back and held her hand back up. “Who are you”

Grabbing his phone he pulled the stylus, she watched a little impatiently as he wrote down a few key points, handing it to her across the floor so as not to spook her by being too close.

She read it out loud.

“I’m Alec, I’ve been sent to help you find your Mother” She walked over slowly and handed it him back to his palm. She was looking over him, judging him? “I know a little sign language...my Mum used to teach art classes and there were some deaf children…”

Alec felt a little relieved.

“But not much” She held her hand up and stepped away.

_ Start from the beginning _ He saw her watch his hand, much like Jace did when he was concentrating, and then she began. She explained how she’d come home and her Mum had seemed frantic and scared. Saying there was someone coming for her and she needed to go to the police. By the time they returned the house was like this and her Mum was gone.

Alec set about searching for something to track her with, there was nothing around save for the lingering smell of demon. A small trail of ichor ran to the edge of the room and into the closet of one of the bedrooms. Drawing his bow he pushed the girl back, Clary her name was. She’d told him mid rant about her life.

Pulling open the closest he jumped back as a demon launched from behind the door, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. Snarling up at it as he heard the screams from Clary, he moved and managed to throw the demon off with the right moves, grateful he and Jace enjoyed grappling matches above all else.

Pulling out his sword he ran it through and spun round o take out another demon who had just ran for the girl. As he returned the latter to the void he caught Clary as he fainted, small patch of blood on her forearm indicated she’d been scratched. Nothing the infirmary couldn’t sort out.

Throwing her over his shoulder he made his way out, ensuring the glamour was up. Just as he reached the corner before the institute he sent ahead a message to Jace. Who was at the door before Alec even reached the steps.  _ Getting shitfaced my ass _ .

“Alec?! What are you doing bringing her here?”

Alec huffed and dropped the girl into Jace’s arms, turning her forearm around to show him the wound.

_ Demon _ He watched as Jace turned and entered the door with her, not saying another word before he felt a humming in his head that caused his body to ache, gripping the top of his arm.

“You’re coming as well” Jace ordered him inside after him, they made their way through, a couple of the other Shadowhunters had a nosey looking on as the two of them had an unconscious woman.

Laying her on the bed he showed it over to the doctor, Alec took Jace’s arm.

_ She’s got the sight _ he nodded as Jace pulled out his stele, taking a moment before he drew an iratze into her skin, watching it take to it almost immediately, mouth dropping.

“She’s amazing...where are her runes?” Jace ran his fingers over her arms inspecting the scratches healing.

Alec felt a hand to his arm and sat down himself, letting the doctor remove his shirt and the bandage from his arm, the audible gasp wasn’t what he was hoping for. The wound was black with angry red veins pulsing.

“Mr Lightwood how foolish...why didn’t you come sooner?!” She looked to Jace, almost like talking to a child’s parent or a carer. “We’ll need a Warlock” She left the room and Jace looked over it.

“Alec…” He sighed and sat beside him, letting the taller man put his head on his shoulder and close his eyes. “You need to stop acting so tough and tell us when you’re not alright”

Alec wasn’t paying attention, his mind was fogging over, not only from the poison but from the closeness, the comfort he felt with his nose in his friend’s neck.

A few minutes later he had passed out, Jace lay him back down onto the bed and made sure he was comfortable, looking over at the redhead again before smiling and stroking hair from her forehead.

“The High Warlock is on his way” The woman was sorting out the sides as if trying to make it look presentable for a powerful guest.

\---

“Jace!” Isabelle came over and stopped him as he was walking to his room. “Alec’s in the infirmary?”

“Yeah he got hurt last night...it’s just a little infection...the high warlock is coming” He saw the excitement in his sister’s eyes. She loved downworlders, they fascinated her, but her face dropped with worry shortly after. The fact they were sent for the High Warlock told her it was a little more than an infection . “He’ll be alright Iz”

Alec was strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Magnus!

“Four times a day and you will be right as rain” Magnus handed a jar of small pellets over to an elderly lady.

“And these will give me back my youth?”

“No Mrs Truman”

“It’s Mrs Bruban”

“Mrs Bruce...we agreed you wanted something to stop those headaches  _ without _ pharmaceuticals? I am afraid eternal youth is a little above my expertise”

“But you’re the best Mr Bane”

“That I am my dear...that I am...Now-” He was ushering the lady out the door as his phone began to ring, shutting the door behind her with a polite goodbye and answered.

“Elias-” He frowned looking at his phone, having it on speaker as he walked around holding it close to his mouth while counting the money he’d just been paid from Mrs Bunyan. A small tabby cat rolling around in the dollar bills, clearly just as happy as his owner.

“I need a big favour Magnus...The Institute called-”

“Please don’t ask me what I think you are asking me”

“I just need you to head over and heal some demon venom that’s all”

“And pray tell why  _ you _ are unable to do this? I presume it  _ was _ you they asked was it not?”

“Yes..but I’m a little busy right now-No offense to you Magnus you’re ALWAYS busy but I really can’t leave this potion and it sounded urgent”

Magnus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Alright  _ alright _ …”

“Thank you! I owe you one! I’ll let them know you’re coming!”

“Yes yes...goodbye” Magnus hung up and placed his phone in his blazer pocket rolling his eyes as his cat. “I know darling ...Daddy has to go and see some ungrateful brats but I’ll be home soon and you have me all to yourself this evening” He kissed his little pink nose before getting up and checking he had everything before making himself a martini, a strong drink would be needed, downing it and then opening a portal he stepped through into the streets beside the Institute.

Magnus liked to avoid the building and it’s occupants as much as possible. A little difficult when he was the High Warlock and needed to keep a level of contact. Shadowhunters were self righteous, brainwashed bigots. The Clave were racist and cruel to even their own kind and they were people Magnus, in his years of experience with them, had little time for.

Walking up the steps he was greeted by his armed escort, the welcoming committee, and entered, he didn’t say a word and didn’t expect one in return. He had a job to do and that was it, there was no need for pleasantries.

“Warlock Bane” Maryse approached him, stopping him before he reached the corridor leading to the infirmary. “I was a little put off when I found out you would be coming  _ instead _ of the Warlock we requested...so I want you to be as quick as possible and I want you out before my son wakes up...he isn’t fond of downworlders and if he were find out you were the one who saved him, well. He’d be utterly ashamed...something he doesn’t need”

Magnus raised his brow, so it was a Lightwood who was injured.

“Lovely to see you too Maryse” He bowed a little. “Always a pleasure talking to you...your request is noted...now I understand time is off the essence?” He waltzed past her towards the correct room. He already knew the layout of the cold interior, opening the room to see a sight he never expected to see sat on the bed.

\---

Jace was there when Clary woke up, he’d been by her side checking the rune was keeping up and doing it’s job. When she came to she pushed up slowly and held her head.

“Where am I? Where’s Alec?” She mumbled and looked at the blonde man sat on her bed. “Who are you?”

“You ask a lot of questions don’t you?” He smirked and looked her in the eyes. “Alec is my brother he’s... “ He looked round to where Alec was lying unconscious on his front, strained breaths and a layer of sweat.

“Oh god is he okay?” Clary went to move and stopped looking to her arm.

“I healed you...with this” He placed his fingers to her shoulder where the iratze was fading a little. She moved from his touch and got up, walking to the mirror and checking it, mouth dropping.

“What the hell is this?!”

“I think you should take a seat Clary... I think there’s things about the world you need to know” Jace watched her debate her options in her head before she sat down, he was glad she did. She was beautiful, her long red hair and fair skin. Just like a doll. He wanted to keep her. The door opened and he turned his head from admiring her to see a man dressed in tight electric blue jeans and a silk shirt, a black patterned blazer over the top and as much jewellery as could fit on his neck and hands.

“Oh!” Jace jumped up. “You’re here to see Alec?” He looked to where his parabatai was struggling, moving to grab Clary. “Come on..we need to give them space” He whispered. “We’ll talk outside” He took her out, slipping past the Warlock.

\----

Magnus never thought he’d see Clary Fray of all people in this building. That was surely not a good sign. He’d helped her mother a few times over the years. Nodding as the blonde took her out he stepped further in, looking over the feverish body.

“Poor boy” He breathed out and took a towel, dabbing his back and around the wound that was red raw and oozing black. He really never understood why they didn’t call him sooner in situations like this. These Shadowhunters were far too stubborn for their own good. Brought up to be nothing but expendable fighters. This was Maryse Lightwood’s son. They should know better.

As he began to extract the poison he took a moment to think. Maryse Lightwood’s son?

This wasn’t little Max who he knew of, or the blonde who just left, who he understood was Jace, the golden son adopted into their home. Who was  _ this _ ?

The groan of pain caused him to concentrate once more, watching as the black ran out onto the sheets below, coating them, he was removing the blood that the poison had killed. It was deep.

It took another half an hour for the blood to run red, he halted the extraction and dabbed the area with a clean cloth, hearing the strained pants of agony while the boy was still very much unconscious. Oh the terrible dreams he must be having…

Once it was cleaned up he healed the last part, there was still bruising to his arm and it would be a few days before he had full painless movement once more due to how long the poison had been in there, but at least it was gone. Lying him over he let him rest carefully onto his back.

“You…” Magnus smiled and pushed hair back from the boy’s sweaty head. This was the boy he’d helped out in the streets last night. That must be where he got the injury from. A whole 24 hours with it in his system was never going to be easy on him. He had wondered about this handsome young man.

So who was this son then? Why hadn’t he ever heard of him mentioned before? He looked over his sleeping form and knew he needed to leave now his work was done, why was he lingering? Almost like he was waiting for him to wake up. The fact that he  _ knew _ Maryse wasn’t going to tell him he was here was making him act a little out of character. Especially with a Shadowhunter.

\---

Alec’s eyes fluttered open, the bright lights above him hurt his eyes and he moaned out covering his face.

“Easy…” Magnus placed his hand on the man’s arm and brought it back down, standing to switch the light off above the bed, smiling as he saw the hazel eyes looking around, glassed over and confused. “You’re in the infirmary...a very nasty demon poison was almost at your heart”

Alec frowned and felt the dull ache on his arm, moving to touch it and brushed his fingers against the man beside him, jumping a little as if he’d forgotten he was there in the space of thirty seconds. Alec’s eyes widened as he immediately recognised him as the Warlock from last night, he opened his mouth.

“Don’t speak darling” Magnus smiled and used his finger to close Alec’s open mouth. “All I ask is that you listen” He chuckled and couldn’t help but think this young man’s expression was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. All wide eyed and in wonder. “I must leave by your Mother’s orders...I just wanted to see you before I left...she’ll no doubt tell you lies as she’s already told me some-”

Alec was trying to take everything in without being distracted by this man’s.. Everything... _ everything _ about him was a distraction.

“So..I will leave you my number...and if you need me or the pain returns...or even if you want a chat.. _ call me _ ” Magnus was unsure why he was leaving his number with the Lightwood boy, slipping his business card into his hand.

“Are we all done then?” Maryse was stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

Magnus rolled his eyes and saw the young man’s hand close on the card and slip it beneath him, his eyes shut. Magnus turned now to the head of the institute.

“It is  _ done _ ” He walks over to her “I’ll be sending over my bill” On his way out the door he stopped and turned round. “Out of curiosity...which son of yours is this?” He rose a brow and kept his eyes on her features as they went from something akin to horror then back to that stern, no nonsense leader look she always wore. Or as Magnus called it, the ‘bitch’ face.

“Son? You misheard I think...this is just one our soldiers…” She turned to leave, trying to show no signs of worry over the man pretending to be asleep. Magnus simply followed and saw himself out, it wasn’t long after he was back in his lair drawing out the bill for his services to the Lightwoods.

\---

Alec heard everyone leave and opened his eyes again, letting out a shakey exhale, his arm still ached and it was bruised beneath the skin, but the wound was gone and sealed up, he felt much better. Looking at the businesscard he’d hidden beneath him he smiled reading over it.

“Magnus Bane” So that was his name. Fitting for such an interesting Warlock to have an interesting name, he’d never heard one like it before. The number was hand scribed in silver italics beneath, finished off with a small kiss.

Reading over it sent a shiver down his spine and he pushed up fully. He’d heard his Mother deny his existance, which was something he never thought she’d actually do. Had she been doing so all this time? Shadowhunters in Idris knew who he was...so why didn’t Downworlders? Surely being the eldest...Alec was close to being completely confused, until he remembered. He was defective.

Getting up slowly and resting his arm against his body to support it’s weight he pulled his shirt on as best he could and headed down to his room, slipping past most of the people unnoticed. His first thought had been, where was Jace? He could feel through their bond he hadn’t left the Institute, he seemed happy wherever he was.

As Alec sat at his desk and pulled out his diary he was a little put out to realise his writing arm was the one that felt numb and heavy. Huffing out he pulled out the thin black card, slightly crumpled now, rotating it round in his fingers. Why did he give him this? He didnt know who he was and he didn’t know he was mute. That much was obvious when he told him not to speak.

This was all new territory for Alec, he wasn’t sure why Magnus would want him to call, which he couldn’t do anyway he’d have to text him. Part of his mind was hoping he was wanting to actually talk to him...maybe even be his friend.

The only friends Alec had were his family, if his Mother found out he had made friends with a Warlock she’d probably take his phone away. He shook his head with a rare smile on his lips. His  _ Mother _ had played dumb to who he was, she had no right to tell him who he could and couldn’t speak to.

Putting his head on the desk he decided to text Jace, he needed to know what to do, he was far too tired and achey to make this decision on his own.

\---

Jace was sat on the bed while Clary was pacing around, the poor girl was frantic and a little bit hysterical. She was talking on the phone to some guy called Simon? He hoped it wasn’t her boyfriend. She really was special, Jace was rarely wanting more than just sex but he hadn’t even thought about the subject since he’d seen her. He was more concerned about her health, what her smile would be like, would it light up the room like her hair? Would it be mischevious?

A vibration in his pocket snapped him from his daydream, tearing his eyes from her pacing, slightly flailing, form and checked his phone.

Alec: Busy?

Looking between the phone and the woman in his room trying to deter  _ Simon _ from worrying about her.

Jace: A little. You should sleep ill come by later

Jace knew the Warlock had healed him, he’d felt it. Alec needed to sleep now, not worry about whatever his mind was overthinking.

\----

Alec frowned at the response and took a moment to actually take it in. Jace had never been too busy for him,  _ ever _ . Unsure what to do now he ran his fingers over his journal. Was he upset that Jace was doing something other than keeping him company? A little. But he understood Jace had a life too. Alec wasn’t jealous. He didn’t know what he was even doing. Exhaling he put his diary away and realised this would be the first night he hadn’t written anything down.

Heading over to his bed he lay down. It wasn’t even late, sometime in the afternoon? Closing his eyes he ran a hand over his face and sighed, he  _ was _ tired. They were so attuned to each other’s body and emotions, it was actually sweet that Jace was thinking of him and knew he’d need to sleep.

Smiling feeling a little better he looked at the card once more, punching the number into his phone and saving it. Warlocks seemed like they were a lot of hard work, the way he’d heard his mother and father talk about them...But Magnus had seemed different. He looked different.

Magnus was different.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec opened his eyes, running his fingers over the bedsheets feeling the grit on his fingers. Frowning he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, the room was pitch black. Colder than usual. Reaching for the lamp on the side table, he found nothing, only something wet beneath his fingertips, lips parting and shifting to the edge of the bed. Just before his feet touched the floor fire sconces blasted out and lit on the wall, jumping and grabbing his dagger from under the mattress, it was gone.

Eyes widening and taking in the room dripping red, from the cracks in the ceiling, hitting the top of his head and dripping down like slime as he gasped and wiped it, only smudging it further, throwing himself off the bed and running to the door, the red liquid flowing faster and filling the room, to his knees by the time he touched the handle.

Hissing and pulling back it burns, a symbol branded into his palm. One that was familiar. Sharp pains behind his ear as the blood-like gushes reached his chest, taking a deep breath, it pushed above him, ducking down and grabbing blindly he felt a strong grip on his wrist, pulling him down where the air was lost, the darkness consuming.

\---

Gasping and lashing out to grab at anything Alec knocked the lamp off his bedside table, sitting up and holding behind his ear as a sharp, stabbing pain jabbed his skull as he cried out, no sound emitting but the strain on his throat, red spots on his bare legs he panted and ran his fingers over his lip, pulling them back to see the source of red and the dull ache. Shakily he got to his face, running an iratze onto his neck to stop the pain in his head he looked in the mirror, pulling his lip and seeing where he’d bitten it in his sleep.

The nightmare had been so intense. He was still shaking and a thin layer of sweat caught the small lamps of the room. Shivering he sat back on his bed, taking in his surroundings and finding a calm.

Jace had been here. His smell was here as well as the soothing feeling Alec had from his rune was present. One he had when they were close. It wasn’t there as he fell asleep.

\---

“Out of the question” Robert stood with his arms folded as Alec shook his head and signed as best he could with one hand and a very numb arm, still recovering from the poison. “Oh stop that nonsense” He turned away as Alec huffed and dropped his arms in defeat. He knew for a fact that his father _knew_ sign language. “You are not to leave the institute while you heal and you will only get in the way with one arm” He turned round and shuffled some papers, sitting at his desk. “Dismissed”

Alec clenched his fists and left the room, walking straight into Jace who held his hands up catching him, holding them on Alec’s shoulders, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. The motion calmed him.

“Hey buddy” Jace’s voice was quiet, a volume just between the two of them. Alec shook his head, signing slowly.

_They won’t let me out_

“Because you’re still recovering...Magnus said it would be a few days before you have your strength back” Alec looked up, Jace was so close if he moved a little further their noses would brush.

“Jace!” Alec grit his teeth, that girl’s voice was going to grate on him. Clary came over, Jace stepped back, his hands moving like they’d been burnt.

“Hey Clary” He smiled and placed his hand now onto her shoulder as she came over to them.

“You okay Alec?” She smiled, waiting for Alec to shrug. “Great! You can come along!”

“Alec’s grounded” Jace smiled apologetically to his parabatai.

Alec opened his mouth lifting a hand before the two of them turned away, leaving before he even had a chance to ask where they were even going. Clenching his fists he kicked a chair angrily at the wall, hearing his Father’s chair screech on the wood in the door beside him he darted as fast as he could down to his room.

\---

Magnus was exhausted. Summoning demons wasn’t easy work. He was on his knees scrubbing the ash and dust from the floor, he was about to nap but hated to wake up to such a mess. Magic would work but he’d have to wait until he was awake for that.

“No no no my dear” He scrambled and grabbed his cat rolling onto his back to keep him in the air and laughing as he shrieked and lashed his claws at being suddenly grabbed. “I will _not_ be scraping the plasm from your fur _this_ time Chairman” He chuckled and tossed him just to the side where he ran off and hid.

Turning to get up he groaned and ran his fingers through the back of his hair, pulling it back with plasm and gunk all over it. _Eugh_.

Stripping as he walked he stopped mid removing his boxers to see his phone lit up, the small light flashing. Curiously he slinked over, kicking off the rest of his clothes as he did, picking it up and seeing an unknown number.

Rolling his eyes and tossing it back to the bed, he _really_ needed to stop giving his number out to just anyone. Whoever was begging for his attention would have to wait, his bubblebath with extra aroma oils was calling.

Slipping into the bubbles he groaned and smiled tipping his head back. Using magic to clean himself was good, but this was just what he needed, kicking one leg out to rest over the edge of the bath as he slipped down, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of the oils.

\---

Alec sat looking at his phone, the sent message still showing as unread. Who was he kidding? Magnus didn’t want to speak to him. It was a courtesy. Was this even the right number? Did he give it to clients to make themselves feel better when he knew he would never contact or see them again?

This was ridiculous. He’d been staring at his phone for thirty minutes, laying back and huffing out he put the phone on his chest closing his eyes. It wasn’t like he’d asked Magnus out on a date or anything. He’d only asked him if there was any way to help his arm heal quicker...Eyes snapping open. _A date?!_ Why did he even think of anything remotely to that topic. Shaking his head and grabbing his phone once more, about to text Jace when he remembered.

Bitterly. He was out with Clary doing God only knows what.

Running fingers on his cotton sheets he frowned thinking of his nightmare. He dreaded going to sleep tonight. This was the third night in a month he’d had the same one. Woken up with the same loss of breath and pains from the previously harmless rune behind his ear. Rubbing it idly as it began to itch he jumped at his phone on his chest.

\---

Magnus dressed in a purple silk robe that reached halfway down his thighs, choosing to dress in nothing else. He usually slept naked anyway. It wasn’t until after he fed Chairman Meow he remembered the text. Sliding his hand under the phone to lift it gracefully he scrolled through various work requests from already saved numbers. Then there it was. If only he’d read it sooner!

_Unknown: Warlock Bane. Thank you for your help. I’m still feeling pain, is there a way I can speed this up? Exercises or a certain rune? A. Lightwood._

Magnus smirked and stroked his screen a little, thinking of that beautiful boy he’d saved. Quickly saving his number and replying.

_To A: Hello Mr Lightwood. Please call me Magnus. All I recommend is rest for recovery. Do you have any heated lubricant? MB_

He chuckled at his unfortunate wording and saw the message received and read, then those three little dots taunted him as he waited, dropping onto his bed he rolled onto his front, clicking his fingers for a cocktail seeing his cat in the doorway. Licking his paw and _judging_ him.

“Oh hush...he’s rather cute for a Shadowhunter...though...being a Lightwood I am a little concerned…I can always close my eyes and pretend he’s neither” He frowned and thought back to how Maryse had denied his name, after so blatantly referring to him as her son. He looked older than the ones he knew of. So why was he had no knowledge of him. Rolling onto his back and ignoring the robe as it was now just tangled and hiding nothing.

_A-ngel: Magnus. I asked my sister and she was no help. Do you have any I can borrow?_

Chuckling he flourished his fingers, a jolt in his top drawer before he waved to shut his bedroom door, dodging the disappointment in his cats face.

_To A-ngel: Check the institute steps for a gift. Call me and I can talk you through it? MB_

Magnus wafted his hand by his cheeks at just the _thought_ of where he’d like that little gift to go on the young man’s body. Magnus was a fan of a pretty face. Sue him. He’d win.

\---

Alec got back to his room, cradling the small tube that was exactly where Magnus said it would be. Sitting down he ran his fingers over it. Just a small tube that read “KY Warming Liquid” Frowning and reading through it he parted his lips and then shut them tightly, grabbing his phone.

_To W.B: I have your gift. How is this going to help?_

Alec was a little confused as to why he was given _intimate_ lubricant. Reading over it he took off his shirt and waited, huffing out and looking round his room as he did. It was strange to be texting a Warlock. One who clearly didn’t know he was defective. One who didn’t really _need_ to know. If he found out he’d stop in a heartbeat, run a mile and stop helping him.

_W.B: Rub it into your sore shoulder and let it heat up. It will work a treat and then you can keep it for however else you desire? ;) MB_

Alec squeezed a little into his hand, doing as he was asked, checking the mirror behind at his dresser to make sure he reached the right point. He rubbed it in small circles massaging it in and creasing his brow feeling it start to heat up. Taking a deep breath and wiping his slick fingers on the sheet he took his phone.

\---

Magnus had been waiting for a reply and got a little bored. Sipping a different alcoholic drink from one of his more delicate glasses he was going down his papers where he catalogued his inventory. Making sure he had everything for his clients tomorrow afternoon. Magnus didn’t do mornings.  Flicking his fingers in front causing small wisps, his body restless. He hadn’t had that nap yet. Distracted by...His phone lit up.

_A-ngel: Thank you Magnus. Please send your cost through with my name so you aren’t accused of adding charges to the bill._

Magnus rose a brow, putting his sheets down. They could wait.

_To A-ngel: Nonsense, there is no charge for a friend. Tell me your name Mr Lightwood? MB_

\----

Alec read the text and lay on his side, the one without the slimy substance. He failed to see how this helped except for the distracting tingle from the heat. Closing his eyes and letting out a shaken break. Why would Magnus say that? Why would he call him a friend? Shadowhunters didn’t have friends, they had allies and enemies...Parabatai and family. Not friends, they didn’t have time for friends.

That’s what Alec had been taught. _By the Mother who lied_ . Gripping the sheet, the idea of making a friend outside the institute, of a _Warlock_ was a little too tempting to give his parents a kick in the teeth. A massive middle finger to their rules. Proof to Jace that he could manage while he was having his bound to fail fling with Clary.

Magnus was a Warlock. They were greedy and only used you for money. If money was what Magnus wanted to simply text him, then Alec would set up a direct debit in a heartbeat.

_To Magnus: Thank you. Call me Alec :)_

Cursing himself inside.

_To Magnus: That’s my name. Alec. Alec Lightwood_

Huffing out he was about to message again. Before he could dig himself deeper he had a reply.

_Magnus: Alexander suits you. I have a very boring night of potion inventory. Keep me company handsome? MB_

Alec couldn’t help the smile on his face, blushing a little he put a hand to his cheek to feel the heat from them. He rarely blushed. Definitely not as easy as he just had…’ _handsome_ ’? Alec re-read the word to make sure he got it right. Clearly Magnus hadn’t seen Jace. Or anyone else for that matter. Maybe he should keep him company, he was clearly desperate to be asking Alec.

There was something thrilling about breaking rules. This wasn’t a big one in his eyes but it was enough. He was definitely only messaging this alluring man to get one up on his parents. He definitely wasn’t enjoying it more than he should have been.

The two exchanged texts for another hour, Magnus kept asking to call him, claiming it would free his fingers for more pressing matters, but Alec came up with the right excuses. Magnus couldn’t know. Not now they were _friends_. He couldn’t lose him too. He wanted something just for himself, without Jace, without Isabelle. Something he could escape to when he didn’t have the strength to write in his journal, when he couldn’t face his feelings for his brother. When he woke up from nightmares and had no one who would understand. Magnus was half demon, surely he knew all about nightmares.

Magnus might understand?


	6. Chapter 6

“Then she told me that I was going to die alone! Can you believe it?” A mundane sat opposite Magnus at his desk while the man was shuffling cards, spreading them out. “You said I’d find love in the year”

Magnus raised a brow, sitting back and crossing a leg while pushing back his hair a little as it flopped down over his forehead.

“And has it been a year?”

The man closed his mouth frowning. “It’s been 11 months…” He mumbled and pulled out a few of the cards, letting Magnus flip them over and smirk as the man’s eyes sparkled. ‘The Lovers’ being one of them. “It’s not too late?” He gasped and clearly ignored the others which balanced across death and certain peril.

“It’s never too late for love” Magnus spoke out mystically, running his fingers over a bowl of gemstones, pulling out one and holding to the man’s hand, letting him take it.

The man’s eyes looked at the crystal in awe. It was a simple crystal but mundanes like to imagine they had higher properties. Some did, this one however. Did not. Magnus held his hand out waiting as the man blindly fumbled out his wallet, pushing a pile of crumpled dollar notes into Magnus’ hand before standing up and leaving, eyes still on the stone with hope and excitement. Once he left the room, Magnus used a flick of his wrist to lock the door rolling his eyes, counting through the money.

_ What a bore _

He hated readings because they weren’t his style. Mundanes were so desperate for good news and being told the world was waiting for them that they’d pay anything for him to pull out his deck of cards. Putting them into his top drawer he put his feet up on the desk checking the time. He still had an hour or so before his next appointment. This was just a simple summoning so he had a good half hour before he needed to prepare. Pulling out his phone he had a message. Of course he did. It was young Alexander Lightwood, Magnus had been right in assuming his full name and he much preferred to use it.

The two of them had been texting for a few days now. Though the initial plan had been to get a good session of sex with him, Alec was surprisingly a delightful and a bright boy, they spoke of their day and where Magnus thought his own was busy, Alec’s was jam packed. He was killing so many demons that Magnus knew he was exaggerating to impress him…

_ Alexander: Do you have magic for boredom? _

_ Magnus: I could think of a few things for boredom my dear MB _

_ Alexander: Please share :) _

Magnus smirked, he doubted the boy understood the meaning behind his words and decided that it was far easier to flirt in person with someone and not over text.

_ Magnus: I can call and describe every detail to you? _

It was a long shot. Alec would always have something he needed to do, maybe he was braver if he wasn’t speaking. Part of Magnus thought it might have something to do with his parents and the institute as to why he didn’t make calls. If he could only get him alone.

_ Alexander: I’m just in the training room. Sorry. _

_ Magnus: All hot and sweaty? How are you bored? MB _

_ Alexander: Yeah. Dripping.  _ -Magnus choked a little on his martini he’d created for himself-  _ It’s boring to train on your own :( _

_ Magnus: Want some company? MB _

There was a good long pause in the reply.

_ Alexander: Yes please. When can you be here? _

_ Magnus: When and how do you want me? MB _

_ Alexander: Fast. The sooner the better ;) _

Magnus’ mouth dropped, glancing at his cat for a moment before back to his phone. Had Alec just  _ winked _ ? Smirking he knew it was now or never. The boy had never responded to his flirtations before.

Running through his schedule and requests, he  _ was _ due to reinforce the wards sometime this month...maybe he could fast track that. Putting his phone to his ear.

“Magnus Bane..High Warlock of Brooklyn? Yes darling...look I’m a busy man and I will be around this evening to reinforce the wards...no I’m afraid forty eight hour notice doesn’t apply to me...there will be no time for the rest of the month to have this done...well you CAN tell Mr Lightwood that I’m coming round uninvited...Yes you are being unreasonable...It’s quite alright...when the demons break into the building as a result of their being  _ no _ wards YOU can explain it to his lordship...Excellent news...I’ll be there later” Hanging up Magnus tossed his phone aside. Shadowhunters...they really got on his nerves.

\----

Alec was threw his bow to the side, feeling the ache in his arm, it was pretty much healed but he hadn’t let it rest as much as he should have been. To do that would be to sit and practically do nothing. He’d been able to write out his diaries, but it wasn’t enough. Jace refused to train with him, no one else had ever wanted to. 

At least he knew Magnus was going to be round...He was thinking of ways to distract him from knowing the truth, he wasn’t ready yet. Was he?

Slumping onto the bench at the side of the training room he dropped his head back to the wall before his Mother all but burst into the room.

“You need to go to your room”

Opening his mouth in surprise he looked at her with the expression of confusion, she moved over, taking his arm and all but dragging him to his feet. Alec might’ve been taller and stronger but that doesn’t mean his Mother couldn’t manhandle him like this.

“Now Alexander Gideon Lightwood...and you are  _ not _ to leave until the morning” Alec was protesting with huffs and hand gestures at how ridiculous it was that this was happening for seemingly no reason. If it were an envoy from the Clave then he’d be dressed up and presented like a trophy…

Stomping his way to his room he stopped by Jace’s first. He knew he was in there, he could feel it. Banging on the door in anger.

“Hey!” Jace was breathless, topless and a little sweaty. Pushing past him Alec walked in, throwing his arms around.

_ She’s shutting me up again _

“What? Why?” Jace dabbed himself with a towel, not seeing Alec’s eyes on his body. He’d been using the punchbag in his room again, the object still swaying a little.

_ Fuck knows _ Alec was mad as hell. He was getting sick of all of this.

“Deep breaths buddy” Jace put his hands on Alec’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze and letting his thumbs brush the skin, Alec was only wearing his tank top after all. “You’re gonna burst a blood vessel” Alec breathed out through his nose and looked away, if he wasn’t angry he’d probably cry. Opening his mouth he mouthed a couple of unreadable words before he was pulled close, his head onto Jace’s shoulder, his parabatai ran his fingers up through his hair. They were both sweaty from their work outs and it should’ve been disgusting but Alec was feeling the calm. Feeling like everything was okay now that Jace was with him. He’d been absent from his life the last two days and it had been awful. 

He knew Jace was with Clary, helping her find her Mum. But he was still jealous, he hated that he’d brought her into their lives and she’d stepped in between them all too easily. Taking a deep breath resting his cheek onto Jace’s shoulder he brought his arms up to wrap around his waist, the blonde was cradling his shoulders and head, he swore he felt a soft kiss to his head but know he was imagining it.

“Maybe it’s because the Warlock is coming to reinforce the wards...you know how they want you away from them…” Alec frowned. Was that Warlock Magnus?

“Feel better now?” Jace whispered, it felt so intimate. Alec moved back for his own sanity and nodded, wiping his face on the bottom of his top. “I’ll come check on you later..bring you something to keep busy”

Alec nodded and patted his brother’s shoulder, leaving the room and heading down before his Mother came to check he had done as she demanded. Shutting his door he stripped off and jumped into the shower. Why was his mother so desperate to keep him away from Magnus?

\----

Magnus arrived at the Institute around 8pm. He’d spent the day working and was a little tired, but ready to work his magic, not just on the wards but also on the young Shadowhunter he’d been trying to seduce.

Sending the man a quick text to let him know he arrived he began to cast, hands moving in slow flourishes and fingertips tapping out patterns into the air as the magic flowed out into the wards and the markings in the walls. They were his own special creation and had never failed them before, he prided himself in being the best, not just in the city.

When he was finished, he gave a look to the man who’d been keeping a watchful eye on him and gave him a mocking smile. 

“Nearly finished...I’d prefer to if you left me to do this last part...I need complete concentration and your cologne is putting me off” He widened his eyes almost in a challenge for the shadowhunter to refuse his request. The groan was evidence he was just as bored of watching Magnus work than Magnus was of being watched.

“Don’t tell anyone” The man stopped and called back Magnus simply shooed him away and held his hands up, waiting until he was out of sight before pulling out his phone. Nothing from Alec. He  _ was _ here, he said he would be. If anyone of his friends could see him now, they’d call him old and desperate. Literally coming to a man’s home in enemy territory to get the  _ goods _ , he sent him a quick text asking him where he was, not really expecting a reply but he was still hoping to at least get a good bit of action in before he was removed by the Head of the Institute and his ‘out for Warlock blood’ wife.

\---

Alec was reading, what else was he supposed to be doing down here? He’d received the text from Magnus when he arrived but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t allowed to go and see him. That much was clear. He’d have to apologise later...dragging him here to be hidden away.

Frowning he shut his book slowly, his Mother didn’t want him to see Magnus? She was foolish, little did she know he’d been exchanging almost constant contact with him since he healed him. She’d be so mad if she found out. When the second text came a couple of hours later he was feeling like he wanted to rebel. Stick his finger up at her and prove he was an adult now. Not a child. If he wanted a flirtatious Warlock, who found him interesting enough to be his friend, in his room then he’d fucking invite him.

_ Magnus: I’m all done darling it would be sad to miss you when you asked for me MB _

Closing his eyes he thought for a moment. Telling Magnus where he was would mean he would come and see him,  _ God _ did he want to see him. That would also mean Magnus would find out. Find out he wasn’t like the others and not the man he thought he was, find out he was defective and cut all ties the moment he did. Would Magnus be worth even speaking to if that was what he’d do?

Dropping back onto his bed he huffed and put his hands on his face. This was it. This was the moment their friendship ended and he was going to be thrust back into reality before he made his own dream world with the attractive Warlock.

Eyes widening as he felt his cheeks heat, he’d never thought of Magnus this way, he knew he was good looking but to suddenly think he wanted to see him because he was beautiful and not because he was currently his friend? Magnus and Jace were in no way the same...Why did he even  _ think _ that. Before he lost his nerve he shot a text back.

_ Alexander: Crypt 5th door on the right, last one _

Getting up from the bed he began to tidy, fuss with everything. Shoving up the bed so it went flat against the wall where two wooden panels covered it. If Magnus found out he slept down here he’d think he was contagious or something. Starting to breathe a little heavier he grabbed the table at the side, dragging it over with screeches on the floor to fill out the space of the room, grabbing his books he dropped them as he tried to move them, cursing silently as he scurried for them. He felt so stupid, why was he getting so worked up? It was just Magnus coming to his room. 

To where he wouldn’t  _ know _ was his room. He was just his friend...Swallowing a lump he pulled on his shirt quickly realising he didn’t have one on and dusted off his trousers, moving everything into drawers, nothing personal out, just in time for a knock at the door.

Opening his mouth he clenched his fist. He thought by now he’d remember he couldn’t shout out. He’d never been able to before but something kept making him feel like he could.

\---

Magnus followed the directions swiftly, not wanting to hang around too much in case someone spotted he shouldn’t be there, he was playing a dangerous game, but Alec invited him to a remote part of the Institute, this had to be his lucky day.

Knocking on the door he moved his hand to knob, waiting for the okay to come in, frowning hearing a bit of a scuffle he stepped back as the door opened. Eyes widening before he took in the man’s appearance. It should be a crime to get hotter every time he saw him. Not that he’d seen him that often. That and he’d been on his deathbed the last time…

Alec was panting heavily and looking flustered.

Magnus smirked.

“Are you going to invite me in handsome?” He folded his arms and then chuckled as Alec said nothing but stepped aside and let him through. The room looked cleaner than he expected it to be with where it was. It was all a little sparse, full of just storage and another door that lead to what looked like a bathroom. Strange. Why was Alec even down here?

“Well….this is certainly cosy...I  _ was _ hoping to see you on my rounds without having to search...were you down here all this time?” Magnus looked round to where Alec opened his mouth then shut it again. This boy was so shy, not normally what Magnus would go for but he made it almost sexy. “Well I guess I’ve found you now anyway…” Magnus stepped closer and moved his hands to gently run up Alec’s chest, feeling it tense beneath he looked up at the man’s eyes as they searched his own, what for he was unsure. “I was wondering when we’d have a chance to be alone together...I thought I’d have to take you to my home to get the chance…” He chuckled and stroked a ringed finger tip down Alec’s face, his breath hitched and eyes closed. “Don’t be shy...tell me you want what I want...or if you don’t” Magnus looked between Alec’s lips and his closed eyes before he stepped away, biting his lip as the man’s body seemed to follow after his touch. “That’s definitely a yes...however” He moved to the sofa at the side of the room, sitting down elegantly and stroking the space beside him. “Let’s talk”

Alec felt his heart rate pick up, Magnus had been an invasion to his senses. He was  _ flirting _ with him in person... Was this what the playful talk had lead to? The reasons as to why he was flirting was unclear...with Alec of all people… Alec almost wanted to remind him that Jace was upstairs. But he was feeling selfish.

Magnus was now looking at him so expectantly, he could do this. He could tell the truth, not that he’d been lying but he felt like he’d been keeping a dirty secret. Clenching and unclenching his fists he stepped forward before sat down, putting a hand up between them as Magnus moved a little too close. Holding a finger up as if to halt him he took a deep breath and put a hand to his own chest, keeping his eyes on Magnus’ who were now watching his movements.

Moving his hand to his throat, he then put one over his mouth, his palms were clammy, his nerves on fire as he was watching the Warlock.

“You…” Magnus opened his mouth and frowned, closing it again. “Hmm..” He looked at Alec and then again, unsure completely what was happening.

Alec didn’t want to literally spell it out for him, that would be embarrassing and he was already close to tears, he’d built such a connection with Magnus that he hated the fact their friendship was coming to an end. He moved his hands again and then his lips, ‘speaking’ out and only the breaths escaping.

_ This _ seemed to make everything click in his head.

Magnus’ eyes widened for a moment.

“You’re mute?” He said in disbelief, watching Alec nod and seeing the fear in his eyes. Why was he so afraid? Why was he so scared of this truth? The two had exchanged idle, comfortable conversation via text and he was no less attractive. What was the problem? “Okay....” Magnus waited for the punch line...was he missing something? The only thing he got from this confession was how it all made sense, the turning down of phone calls, the silence when they first met. “So…?”

Alec stood up and moved away. Was he mocking him? He didn’t look like he was, running his hand through his hair this was probably worse than him storming out in disgust. Turning round not even thinking he started signing.

_ How are you so calm? Why haven’t you left?  _ Shaking his head he huffed out in frustration, wiping one of his eyes with the back of his sleeve to get the gathering moisture.

“Because why would I?” 

Alec stopped still and looked round, creasing his brow.

“Darling...I’ve lived a  _ very _ long time...I know sign language when I see it” Magnus chuckled and stroked the sofa. “Come...sit back with me”

Alec did and shook his head, a loud breath emitted as he smiled in surprise. It was a little surreal, this was never the reaction he’d had. Especially from a Downworlder. His mother and father had made it clear multiple times that Downworlders were judgemental and hated anyone with defects. Alec would be an easy target with his disadvantage.

Two hands over his own took him out of his thoughts, jumping a little, he wasn’t used to being touched. Not by anyone but Jace. He looked back at the Warlock who was looking fondly at him?

“I’ll be honest with you Alexander”

_ Alec _ He signed.

“Alexander…” Magnus smirked and took a small victory at the uncharacteristic blush on the young man’s face. “I  _ was _ just wanting sex” He watched Alec’s face scrunch up and held his hand up to stop before he commented. “I know...well of course we’re friends...but friends with benefits would have been amazing with someone as gorgeous as you dear...however…”

Here it came. Alec’s mind skirted the fact Magnus wanted sex with him, above that it focused on the lingering ‘however’.

“-I believe you’re a lot more complex and...very much different from your fellow Shadowhunters…”

Alec sighed out a breath, running his hand over his face to calm himself down. He was close to bolting out the door. Not as ready as he thought he was for rejection.

“And that’s a good thing...because let me tell you…” Magnus took Alec’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I actually  _ hate _ Shadowhunters”

_ Me too _ Alec smiled and signed to him before shaking his head. He didn’t really hate them. It just felt like the right thing to say.

“You’re special…”

_ Defected _

“Not in the slightest…” Stroking his thumb on his hand, Magnus tilted his head to get his attention looking him in the eyes. “You’re not arrogant...self centred... _ racist _ ” Magnus smiled as Alec huffed out and smiled what he was sure would’ve been a laugh if he could. “Alexander...so my journey hasn’t entirely been a waste of time...can I at least hold you?”

Alec moved his hand away in an instant. Why did he want to hold him...They were both men. Opening his mouth and holding his hands up about to ask him this, he stopped. Jace was a man. They always held each other.

Nodding he closed his eyes as he felt himself pulled against the Warlock’s chest, resting his head to his shoulder and allowing the man to wrap his arms around tightly. It felt so warm and so...right? He even found his head tilting a little when small touches of Magnus’ lips were on his neck. Was he kissing him or just brushing him lightly?

Magnus was feeling a little brave but not wanting to go too far, this would be enough. He really felt good in his arms, so strong and warm.

The door was pushed open forcefully, causing the two of them to pull apart, fast. 

“Alec!” Jace growled out and moved over, Alec was up in seconds to stand between his Parabatai and Magnus. “What did he do to you?! Has he touched you?” Jace was shooting threatening death stares at the Warlock, his hands touching all over Alec’s arms.

“Oh please” Magnus stood up. “Idiot boy. We were  _ talking _ . Alexander and I are good friends” He folded his arms and stood his ground as Jace pointed his finger.

“You’re taking advantage of his disability and it makes me sick to my stomach...I felt what you felt Alec...the fear...you’ve scared him...friends don’t do that” 

“Fear? Scared him?” Magnus laughed. “You’re deluded Jace Wayland...he’s been entirely comfortable and happy with me here” Magnus knew exactly who this hot headed neanderthal was. He’d had his fair share of run ins with him. To learn this was Alec’s parabatai was disturbing. The two of them began shooting insults back and forth, all the while Alec was in between, Jace’s hands on his shoulders and Magnus with a hand on his back directly behind him. His breath picked up, panting as it was overloading everything inside him he in an instant drew two daggers from his thigh and held them to each of their throats, silencing them both immediately and shaking. Magnus frowned a little, Jace simply growled.

_ Stop _ he mouthed before dropping both weapons and stepping away.  _ Leave _ he signed.

“Alexander…” Magnus moved a little closer.

_ Both of you leave _ Alec signed again, more forceful in his movements before he held the door open for them. Waiting and looking at the floor. Magnus stepped out the room first, turning to see Jace trying to reason with his brother.

“Alec...let me stay...you need me..I’m here for you”

_ Don’t lie to me! You’re never here! You’re always with Clary. I needed you when I was hurt and you left me to be with her. After everything I do for you _ Alec was furious, his emotions were so high that Jace had a hand to their rune on his side, gripping it feeling every part of it. He didn’t even understand half of what Alec was saying he knew it was bad.

Magnus saw it all, understood it all. Shaking his head he decided it would be best to let Alec calm down, the man  _ had _ held a knife to his throat just moments ago. He’d text him for an apology later. Make sure they were still friends after all this. He meant it when he said Alec was special. He was ready to fight Jace for him moments ago and the thought scared him. Maybe Magnus needed to have time himself to think this over. This was becoming dangerous territory.

\--

Alec was exhausted once he finished telling Jace off. The blonde was still there, he wouldn’t leave even after being shoved multiple times, he wouldn’t see that Magnus wasn’t taking advantage of him. They’d hugged, he’d listened...The fear had been because he was telling him the truth about his defect. It had all been misread.

“Alec please...I  _ care _ ” Jace had his hands on Alec’s face, looking into his eyes. If Alec was looking from the outside he’d say this was almost the act of two lovers, it was intimate. Pulling his head back he couldn’t take it, pushing Jace one final time before he shut the door behind him, throwing on a rune to lock it before he all but dragged his bed back out the wall and threw himself onto it. Thoughts of his brother and friend. Jace’s anger and being completely over protective of him. Magnus and his caring, soothing presence and understanding. Magnus  _ knew _ sign language, he understood him. He could read him like no other could. Not even Jace. He’s kicked them both out, but he wished it had been Magnus fighting to stay and not his parabatai. He wouldn’t have made him leave if he had.

Alec was getting confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Magnus: You held a knife to my throat darling. That’s not a kink I’m into. MB_

Alec kept reading over the text, unsure how to even begin to apologise. He’d gotten angry, angry at the two of them arguing over him like he was a piece of meat. Magnus he could handle because he had only really just met him, but Jace? His brother should know better.

It was the morning after it happened and Alec had received the text no more than half an hour after they’d gone. He’d given himself a needed time out from it all and left anything until the morning. He’d heard Jace come in earlier and leave him some breakfast, something he only did when he felt guilty for something.

_Alexander: I’m sorry. It was too much._

It felt a little cold in terms of an apology, but what else was he supposed to do? So much had happened in the short time. He’d invited Magnus to his room. He’d embraced him and let himself be held in such a comforting way, he’d even allowed the Warlock to kiss his neck. Shivering a little he placed a hand to where the lips were. He was so confused. Deciding to be a little less distant, he sent another text.

_Alexander: You weren’t too much. The situation. With Jace and the arguing. No one’s ever done that for me_

Alec didn’t want pity. He just needed Magnus to understand why he reacted badly. Dragging his feet over he pulled the breakfast tray up. Some cold porridge and a little fruit, he slowly ate it, rubbing his eyes as he was still waking up, flicking the lamp on so he could see a little better.

Magnus hadn’t cared, he didn’t care he was mute. Smiling to himself as he chewed he let out a soft breath, tapping his fingers to his knees a little restlessly.

“Alec?” Jace opened the door slowly, peering in. Alec rolled his eyes and moved the tray, giving his parabatai room to sit beside him. “Thank you...look...I’m just worried” Jace put his hand to the side of Alec’s neck, fingers tracing lightly on the devil’s rune causing Alec to flinch a little.

_Don’t be. Magnus is a friend_

“Friend? How...I mean...I didn’t even know you knew him…”

 _He healed me._ Getting his phone from the side he showed Jace his number there. _We’ve been talking_.

Jace frowned taking Alec’s phone and going through the messages in a skim read, mouth dropping open.

“Alec...this guy is trying to get in your pants” He looked mad, Alec rolled his eyes shaking his head. “I’m serious...literally he’s full of innuendos…and you-” He stopped seeing a couple of times Alec had responded to them, they were innocent but looked a little suspect. Jace stood up.

Alec grabbed his arm stopping him.

“No Alec...this is for your own good” He dropped his phone and stamped on it, smashing and causing Alec to gasp out and give Jace a harsh shove, grabbing the pieces and snarling silently as he good up.

 _What the FUCK?!_ Alec was fuming. He shoved Jace again.

“He’s USING you! You don’t NEED a Warlock tricking you you have enough to deal with!”

 _Enough to deal with? Like the fact I’m fucking defective?!_ Alec didn’t even care he was signing too fast for Jace to see, his arms moving madly as he grabbed him by the arms, shoving him back towards the door. He needed Jace to leave. Right now. Before he did something he’d regret.

“Alec come on! Trust me!” Jace was holding the door frame with force as Alec was practically pressing into his back to get him out. “I’m your parabatai I know what’s best!” He growled out, Alec could feel through their bond he was getting mad as well, finally he pushed him out, slamming his door shut and locking it panting and sliding down it on the floor he put his hands in his hair, gripping tightly and clenching his eyes shut, fighting back the tears of frustration.

Jace didn’t understand. Alec didn’t _care_ if Magnus was using him. His phone was busted. He needed to get up and out of the Institute as soon as possible. He couldn’t be here right now.

\---

“Maybe you should calm down…” Clary was sat on the bed while Jace was pacing.

“Calm down? My parabatai is being groomed by some fucking Warlock”

“Magnus Bane” Clary corrected him with a frown. She knew of him herself, he’d been a friend of her Mums.

“Yeah right...Fuck Clary I don’t know what to do” He clutched his side. “He’s so mad at me”

“Because you’re mad at him...look...calm down and maybe he will too...you’re both working each _other_ up...if what you say about your bond is true...you’re both connected...if you’re acting crazy then he’s gonna act crazy too” The redhead smiled as Jace finally slowed down. She didn’t know much about helping with the supernatural. But a sibling argument was one she was more than happy to help with, she’d helped Simon enough times with his.

“Do you think you’re being overprotective?” Clary took Jace’s hand, sitting him down beside her.

“What? Why would you think that?”

“Jace...you won’t even let _me_ talk to him” She folded her arms looking to him smirking. “He’s a grown man...older than you are”

“But it’s not the same he’s...he’s sensitive”

“You’re sensitive too”

“He’s vulnerable” Jace looked at her and frowned, pushing his hair back. “His problem...it’s difficult...he can’t..he doesn’t understand...you should’ve seen the texts Clary” Shaking his head he groaned and put his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have done it should i”

“No...you shouldn’t of” Clary sighed, putting a hand to his back. “You said it to me on the first day...he needs any form of communication and you took his main outlet...you’re isolating him…”

“I was trying to protect him from making a big mistake”

“Go and apologise...take him a new phone okay? If you’re worried about what Magnus wants him for then you need to be there for him...without going Cathy Bates on him”

“Without going who-?”

“It doesn’t matter...just make it right before your bond suffers anymore”

“I should go see him…” Jace looked at his knees frowning, taking a deep breath as he tried to come to terms with what was happening between them.

“Want me to come?” Clary offered and chewed her bottom lip.

“What? Why?” Jace looked round as she took his hand.

“So you don’t rip each other’s heads off?” She stood up, dragging him to his feet. “Come on…” Stopping outside the door she looked both ways and then pushed Jace in front. "Lead the way”

Something made Jace nervous about showing Clary where Alec was living. He’d never looked at it as bad before but as they made their way down the steps into the crypt, the girl’s body language showed just how she felt about it before she even opened her mouth. “It’s complicated” He breathed out before she could say anything and she just nodded, keeping close until they reached the 5th door down.

Knocking first he waited, no noise from inside, opening it slowly he peered into the dark room.

“Alec?” Flicking the light on he rolled his eyes and walked back out. “He’s gone”

“Gone?”

“Gone” Shaking his head. “Come he must be somewhere around” Jace put a hand to his rune and headed back upstairs, Clary following close behind.

\----

Alec was sat outside, not too far from the Institute, if he really thought about it he’d only moved about 4 blocks down. He’d stopped when he spotted a small park, there weren’t too many people out as the weather was still quite cold. He’d sat beneath a tree out of the way, leaning back against it and let the peace and quiet calm him down. The fresh air gave him chance to think about everything.

Was he being blind? Was Jace right and Magnus only wanted to use him? In truth he was using Magnus just as much. He was lying to him about his day to day life and he kept the truth about his defect from him. He was using him because he couldn’t deal with the fact that Jace was choosing Clary over him. That he wanted to get to know Magnus because his Mother was so adamant to keep him away.

Alec was using Magnus to rebel against everything he’d been forced to accept since moving into the Institute, that without Jace he was nobody. That there was so much wrong with him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in, running his hands over his face. Why did his brother have to put all these seeds of doubt in his mind? He felt so right in Magnus’ arms last night. Even after finding out he was mute he treated him the same. He even knew sign language.

\----

Magnus sat in his robe and pyjama pants, legs up on the sofa as he was reclined nursing a glass of scotch. The plan last night had gone so very wrong… He’d been exchanging fun, playful texts with the young Shadowhunter, he’d been invited over. Maybe it was because he’d locked his heart up for so many years that he took it as nothing more than a sexual attraction. Alec Lightwood was gorgeous.

Alec Lightwood was also just _that_ innocent. He wasn’t playing hard to get, he was a genuine, sweet man. Rubbing between his eyes as he took another sip. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He had every intention of turning their embrace into something more. The way he was reacting to his touch...looking back. Magnus was unsure now. The way Jace had defended him, the way Alec had panicked and threatened them both before throwing them out.

Being thrown out was nothing new to him, he’d upset plenty of others in the past. At least this time he had his clothes on. An angry brother was nothing compared to an angry wife or husband. Chuckling he put the empty glass down, stroking his ringed fingers through his cats fur as he was on his back playing with the tassels on the edge of the sofa.

To take things where he wished them to go would have been a big mistake. Magnus was entirely sure he would’ve been taking advantage of him. He had a decision to make, one that meant he would either step away from Alec and see this as a potential fling turned sour, or he would see what happens next and get to know him. Understand more about who he is and why he’d never actually heard of him until the night he healed him. Who _was_ Alexander Lightwood. Was he willing to commit to finding out?

The last text on the screen was from this morning. It was an apology and it was quite lovely. To know this was new to him. Magnus was unsure what made him fight for him. He couldn’t answer why but he could at least show his apology was accepted. If anyone was at fault it was Magnus for misreading the situation.

_Magnus: You are forgiven. If you accept my apology also. Are you free this evening? I’d like to see you again. Maybe for dinner? MB_

Putting his phone down he sighed and picked up Chairman Meow, nuzzling his face into his tummy as he lay him on his legs.

“What is Daddy doing?” He mumbled to his feline baby. “Such a weak fool for a pretty face” He kissed his tummy before the cat startled and ran away at the sound of his ringtone. Rolling his eyes and grabbing it, it was an unknown number but had the small alarm bell as the display that he’d set especially for any number coming from the Institute.

“Magnus Bane” He answered, clicking his fingers to refil his glass.

“Magnus? It’s Isabelle Lightwood”

“Ah” Magnus rubbed between his eyes once more. It was turning out to be quite the family reunion this past week. He’d managed to avoid the Lightwoods altogether for thirty years and now here they all were in full force into his life. “Will little Max be slashing my tires and key scratching my car next?”

“Max? What no this is about Alec” Her voice was low as if she was hiding. “Is he with you?”

Magnus took a moment of mock interest and looked around.

“Alexander?!” He shouted out and hummed. “No..he isn’t”

Isabelle growled a little on the other end, clearly not amused by his dry wit today.

“We’ve lost him” Her voice a little shakey. A characteristic he’d come to not expect from hearing stories of her from his acquaintances.

“Lost him...he isn’t your left _sock_ my dear…”

“Alec _never_ leaves the institute...he especially wouldn’t on his own”

Magnus opened his mouth to speak and just shut it again. This was a strange thing to say.

“Look” Isabelle sighed, getting impatient but also a little flustered on what to say. “He seems to trust you...help us _find_ him…”

“Why don’t you just call him?”

“He doesn’t have his phone... _please_ ”

“Very well...I’ll be there shortly” Magnus hung up and stood slowly, not really understanding. Alec wasn’t at the Institute...he’d gone out? What was so important for him to be there...and why did he _never_ leave. Rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Alec’s stories of adventure seemed to be now, Magnus flourished his magic to dress and prepare himself before opening a portal.

\---

Arriving on the other side there was a few Shadowhunters waiting to escort him in. He clearly couldn’t be trusted. Frog marched inside he saw Isabelle.

“Magnus..Thank you” Isabelle smiled and had her arms folded, looking very uncomfortable. “Follow me” She took him towards what he knew was Robert Lightwood’s office, rolling his eyes and groaning out loud at the thought of being in a small room with the family already.

Stepping inside, Jace was stood by the balcony doors, Robert at his desk and Maryse tapping her shoe.

“Warlock Bane” He walked in and sat down on a chair offered to him, giving a small smirk to the blonde who was pacing clearly wound up just seeing him again. “Where is our son?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Magnus smiled sweetly, “Chase is right here and young Max...well I don’t think I’ve had the honour of meeting him”

“Cut the crap” Jace marched over and stopped as Isabelle held her arm out. “We’re talking about Alec...remember? You were all over him like a fly on shit” He growled out as Maryse seemed to grip her elbows where her arms were crossed a little more, taking a sharp breath through her nose hearing they’d even been close.

“It was a _hug_ ” Magnus leant his arm on the back of the chair, crossing his legs “Just because he wasn’t hugging you...Besides Maryse made it _very_ clear Alexander wasn’t part of your family” He smiled up at her. “Didn’t you my dear”

“That’s not what I meant you snake” She snapped back. “I didn’t want you corrupting him with your-your” She gestured at him. “Flamboyant flirtations”

“If I was aware he was your _son_ Maryse...there would have been far less of that on my part..now In answer to your question I have no idea...I saw him last night and a couple of text messages this morning” He looked between them. “Am I _missing_ something here? Alexander was here this morning and not 5 hours later...you’re acting like he’s been gone for over a _month_ ”

“Our Son doesn’t just leave” Robert finally spoke up after sitting like a potato on his throne of lies. Maybe Magnus was being dramatic but he really disliked the Clave, especially the Lightwoods. “Not without clearance or supervision”

“Clearance? Supervision?” Magnus scoffed. “Clearly there is some kind of domestic repression at work here” Standing up Magnus put his hands up. “If Alexander wanted to get out of here...I understand his reasons wholeheartedly and he has my full support in his uprising...now if you’ll excuse me...I was very busy before the interruption” Opening the door he heard Isabelle try and get him to return, only to be hushed by a very angry Mother.

Magnus wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he found himself sneaking back to the room in the Crypt, expecting to find maybe that ‘left sock’ that might belong to Alec. What he didn’t expect was a bedroom. Frowning and stepping out he checked he went into the right place, seeing the bathroom as it was only this time the room looked lived in, like a gothic motel room.

Stepping in flicked on the lights and knelt down to see the smashed mobile on the phone, tutting and grabbing a t shirt that was thrown on the bed. He must’ve slept in this one. There was something going on here. Part of him screamed not to get involved. Thinking to how well they had been getting on despite all the miscommunication and white lies.

Magnus wanted answers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Bloodlines should be up tomorrow and Fell Project the day after that! Been a little hectic this side :(

Magnus left the institute past the guards and out the front door. He held Alec’s shirt in his hand, waiting until he was away from the front of the building before he ran his magic over it. Trying to pick up his trail. It was faint but he could sense he wasn’t that far away. Amusing really that they were making such a fuss. 

From his conclusion he’d now decided that he needed to save Alec Lightwood. From whatever his family were subjecting him to. Bedroom in the crypt, forbidden to leave unattended, an overbearing Parabatai and two parents denying he even existed.

Walking straight ahead he began to whittle down the surrounding area for him, he never in a million years thought he’d involve himself with Shadowhunter business in this day and age. There was something about Alec that made him want to save him, almost like he was crying out for help with every text. It wasn’t long before he felt the strength of the signal. It was odd that they hadn’t tracked Alec with his rune or the usual way they would with Shadowhunters who went AWOL.

Checking around he had reached a small park, stepping onto the grass it was a little damp from the dew and rain from earlier in the morning, checking around this seemed to be where the signal was strongest. Hoping he wasn’t miles off he entered a little further, placing his hand on a child’s head to weave past him, the boy clearly on his way to the ice cream van that had parked up on the edge.

“Ah” Magnus stopped as he spotted someone bundled up under the tree at the far end, slowly approaching as you would a frightened deer, getting closer he bit his lip to hold back the smile. It was Alec, curled up asleep with his arms under his head. The edges of his clothes were damp from the wet grass but he looked so comfortable in his gear and a large sweater thrown over the top. Crouching down he pushed some of his hair back from his face, chuckling as there was a slight snuffle in return.

“Run away?” He scoffed. He’d barely walked ten minutes and he’d found him. “Alexander…” He placed his hand on his shoulder, deciding it was best to get him out of the cold wet air, especially if he’d been here for the five hours he’d been gone. His chilled skin giving away the truth.

Eyes opening slowly with a crease of his brow, Alec looked up at saw the silhouette over him. He squinted and held a hand up over his eyes, the light from the sun was cutting through gaps in the tree branches. Realizing he was out in the open, he grabbed instinctively for his thigh holster, grasping the handle of his dagger.

“Easy there…” 

A familiar voice caused his skin to tingle.  _ Magnus _ . He sat up slowly and looked around to take in the surroundings, becoming familiar once more with where he’d ended up.  He tapped his wrist with a slow and soft yawn. Magnus cooed a little and stood up straight.

“It’s a little after 3” He answered and moved to lean against the tree. “How long have you been here?”

Alec looked at him and rested his hands on his slightly bent out knees. He really didn’t know. He’d left so quickly this morning in anger he didn’t really check the time. So he shrugged, unsure why Magnus was even here, but unable to ask him without causing offense. He lifted his hands to ask but stopped and dropped them back down.

“It’s getting cold...you must be quite chilly darling...how about we get you home?” He didn’t want to take Alec back to the Institute, but if he wanted to be there, he couldn’t stop him. 

_ No _ . Alec gave the quick gesture and stood up, scrunching his face as his clothes were damp and sticking uncomfortably. He  _ was _ cold. But he didn’t want to return home. The feeling of frustration bubbling back up. 

“Here…” Magnus placed his hand in his pocket, pulling out Alec’s phone, good as new. “Text whoever...Let them know you’re alive…”

Alec looked at it and took the device in disbelief, scrolling through to see it was indeed his. He watched Jace smash his phone, it was literally unsalvageable from his boot’s treatment. Alec was also a little curious how Magnus had gotten it.

“I fixed it for you...I found it…” The Warlock mumbled a little, he was unsure what Alec would think of his snooping in what was clearly his sad, depressing room.

_ Thank you _ Alec gave a small smile, the best he could give. He felt his parabatai bond was thrumming, Jace was worried. Maybe he  _ should _ tell them he’s okay. Shooting a quick text he put the phone into his back pocket and folded his arms looking out at the park still awake with activity. He still felt tired from the stress, but he was done sleeping on the ground.

“Shall we?” Magnus threw his arm to the side, flourishing out a portal, the wisps in the air around it causing the Warlock’s hair at the top to flutter. Alec stood and stared at the movements for a moment before he moved his eyes down to take in all of Magnus’ face. A small tint of red rose up his cold cheeks, confusion must’ve been written on his face as well as Magnus spoke up once more. “This leads to my home...I thought you might want to dry off a little?”

Alec took a moment, he looked between the portal and the way back to his home at the institute. To go with Magnus to his  _ home _ would infuriate his family, they’d probably try and blame it all on Magnus as well, say the High Warlock was corrupting him or using him...Another one he heard a lot was that the Downworlders wouldn’t understand him, wouldn’t accept him as they would a  _ normal _ Shadowhunter. Hence why he’d never really interacted with them before.

Magnus stood waiting by the portal, his eyes carefully trying to judge Alec’s reaction to what was going on. He found the young man’s face to be extremely expressive. Which was no surprise knowing he was mute. He’d had to adapt to portraying his thoughts through his actions. Though there was one thing that seemed to be void from Alec’s appearance.

Emotions.

Alec was expressive but gave nothing away about how he was feeling inside. Magnus wondered if he was similar to himself...Had he locked away his emotions like he had? A shudder at the thought of himself, he offered a hand out, smiling as warmly as he could to Alec who looked caught in headlights at this very moment. “I don’t bite Alexander...Tr-” Magnus nearly asked for his trust. But that was something serious. He still didn’t know  _ anything _ about the oldest Lightwood child.

Alec’s eyes drifted to the outstretched hand. He remembered the warmth he’d felt in Magnus’ arms last night and the lips on his neck. Instinctively he placed his palm over the same place. When Jace would touch him like that, embrace him and tease with affectionate kisses to soothe him, it never felt like it had with Magnus. But that was obvious why, he wasn’t in  _ love _ with Magnus. He was in  _ love _ with Jace. Right? So naturally it would be different to Mag-

“Alexander?” Magnus chuckled and stepped forward, moving his hand to slide up the back of Alec’s hand where it was at his neck. “Will you follow me?” He caught the edges of Alec’s fingertips with his own and pulled it gently away, entwining their fingers and causing a spark of something neither of them understood entirely. Alec’s eyes momentarily closed, but Magnus kept his trained on the Shadowhunter’s eyelashes, his hazel eyes. “You’re exhausted…” He moved their hands to between them before stepping backwards towards his portal. Getting closer and closer. Alec’s eyes were fixed on Magnus’, his movements matching him. He was going to do this. He was going to portal for the first time in his life and it was going to be amazing. He could feel it in his chilled bones. 

“ALEC WAIT!”

Alec’s eyes widened as he moved to pull his hand back, hearing the shout. Magnus kept a firm hold of them and kept his eye on him before regarding the approaching pair.

“Stop…” Jace appeared with Clary and growled out. “I  _ knew _ you were involved”

Magnus rolled his eyes, he almost felt sorry for Clarissa as she stood clearly just as confused as Alec now was. “Come on Alec we’re here to take you home” Jace stepped forward and put his hand to Alec’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before letting his thumb linger a little in the dimple of his shoulder blade.

Magnus kept his hold on his hand while he simply looked at Alec, ignoring the obnoxious blonde. “Alexander...darling…” He spoke only two words, he did let his eyes drift to Jace’s hand just for a moment though as it was almost possessively trying to break his Parabatai away.

Alec looked up to Magnus before he looked back at Jace. His brother was staring straight into his eyes as he moved his free hand to stroke the inside of Alec’s bicep, it almost made him shiver, he knew he should be with Jace, he was mad at him before but maybe he  _ did _ do it for his own good. Because right now the warm and inviting hand in his own was starting to seem the better option. It made the guilt run through him.

“Alec” It was Clary’s voice to come through his thoughts, he tore his eyes from the intensity of his parabatai. “I think you should go with Magnus”

“WHAT?!” The softness in Jace had left for a moment as he turned in shock at his current eye candy. “Don’t encourage him” He hissed out at her.

“I’m not..I’m simply saying he could use a break from you all” Clary walked over and took one of Jace’s hands, the blonde swallowed and let his eyes trail her pale throat and jaw before he looked into her eyes.

Magnus was feeling a little uncomfortable, they’d somehow managed to form a strange kind of  _ love _ chain. He was holding Alec’s hand while his Parabatai was engaging in some kind of incestual affection for him, all the while staring lustfully at the young redhead. He stroked his thumb of Alec’s hand and smiled as he managed to tear his attention away from the menace to Alec’s wellbeing that was Jace Wayland.

Opening his mouth to say something he shut it, Magnus found the motion kind of cute, the fact he seemed to forget he was unable to talk.

“I can lip read” Magnus whispered quietly while the other two were still having a quiet but heated discussion over Alec’s fate. It made something inside Magnus boil. Alec was not a possession of the Clave. His original plan of ‘save Alec Lightwood’ was about to pick up where it left off.

_ I’m ready _ Alec mimed and looked like he was about to depart on mission. Magnus slowly stepped backwards, letting Alec tentatively move forward. They used Clary’s distraction as Alec all but suddenly pulled his arm from Jace’s and surged forward into the portal with Magnus. He barely made out the yell as he was thrust into darkness.

\----

“This isn’t good…” Jace swallowed and looked as the portal shut, hands trembling a little.

“It’s alright...Magnus is a good guy...remember?”

“No he isn’t” Jace took a deep breath. “He’s corrupted him...he’s-”

“Taken him to catch a break from his overbearing family?” Clary smiled as Jace’s anger seemed to drop a little before he shook his head.

“They can’t know”

“Who?”

“Maryse..Robert...” Exhaling deeply, Jace felt tense, Clary’s hand on his shoulder did little to ease it. “They’ll burn the city to the ground to find him...call on the clave and pass judgement on Magnus?”

“Pass judgement!? But Why he-”

“They’ll see this as abduction Clary” Jace turned to her. He felt a little sick. “I had one mission to keep Alec safe…” He pushed his hair back from his face. “We need to find him”

“Track him again?”

“I can’t...once a day in emergencies...that’s all I can do for him...he has...blockers inside him, hell Clary the Clave don’t even know I could do it at  _ all _ ” Jace put his hands on his hips trying to think, unable to with the disappointment bubbling inside for not only himself but for Alec, for leaving him and choosing to side with a Downworlder over his own brother. His Parabatai.

“He’ll be alright...we’ll go...then we’ll track again tomorrow…” She smiled and took his hand, causing his guard to lower itself for a moment.

Jace couldn’t explain it, but Clary held a pull over him, something he hadn’t felt before. Something he thought he felt for Alec. Frowning and swallowing hard, he pushed the repulsive feelings inside him away and gave her hand a squeeze, nodding and walking back towards the institute. On his way picking up Alec’s shirt from the ground, the one Magnus had used to track him. He held it close under his arm.

\----

The darkness was replaced almost immediately with a blow to his body, a burst of silent wind and a bright light before he stepped out onto plush carpets, almost like you would when you drop down the, sometimes larger, bottom step of a set of stairs and jolt on landing. Everything was spinning a little and he found himself stumbling to the side, nearly knocking his shin on a glass topped coffee table. A hand on his waist stopped him as well as the one still planted firmly in his own.

“Deep breaths…” Magnus’ voice was soothing but his head was pounding. “Just a little portal sickness my dear...here” the Warlock held his hand up and ran his fingertips through the air over his head, the small dance they did around him as blue light fluttered down like feathers onto his aching skull and nauseous stomach, he felt the feelings pass and opened his eyes. Letting out a deep exhale.

“Better?”

Alec nodded and moved his hands finally from Magnus, rubbing his slightly sweaty palms on his damp jeans. Magnus’ home was the definition of luxury. The walls were in a deep red and brown patterned wallpaper, with mahogany furniture. It looked like something from a history book that Alec had flicked through one time back in Idris. Walking away from Magnus he placed his fingers on the spines of books that made an impressive and elaborate collection. Parting his lips as he looked at the floor to ceiling shelving he let out a soft sigh of appreciation.

“You my darling...are welcome ro read whichever you like” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s waist, standing beside him and feeling him tense a little. There was a slight heat radiating from his hip. Frowning, Magnus tilted his head. Alec rose his brow to his expression and gave a small smile, taking the edge of his jumper with his t shirt to show his parabatai rune.

“I see...well…” Magnus wiped his arm once he’d moved away, trying not to stare too long at the skin briefly shown to him, he clicked his fingers and brushed them through the air. A door to the side creaked open and Alec turned around in awe, he wasn’t used to seeing such simple magic on show, he wasn’t really used to seeing any. “I’ve run you a nice bath...how about you get out of those wet clothes?”

As Alec left the room, Magnus took a moment, conjuring himself a drink and downing it in one. What on  _ earth  _ was he doing? Ragnor would have an aneurism if he found out he had a  _ Lightwood _ in his home. One he’d just dragged away from his family. The thought caused his skin to tingle with excitement.

There was a slight splashing noise, indicating Alec must now be submerged. He had a little time to himself. Magnus wasn’t sure what came over him when he saw Jace touching him so affectionately. The look Alec had given the blonde was one that showed such longing, such pain and confusion. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Alec had deeper feelings for his parabatai.

Without wasting another moment he dropped a few large books onto his desk, starting to go through them as quick as he could, opening the pages wide he pressed down the spine and blew off the dust gathered, batting it off his fingers before he traced his index down the large, entwining family trees of the Shadowhunter “elite” families. Stopping at the Lightwood line he tapped his finger under Robert and Maryse.

His addition it seemed stopped there. It was older than he thought, but it was hardly surprising. He had no interest in Shadowhunter lore or history, this was one of those rare moments of weakness. He’d just have to ask the man himself when he was ready. In the meantime he checked over his wards and cloaking magic so that there wasn’t the chance of some very angry members of the clave knocking on his door. He truly meant it when he said he’d save Alec, he wanted to know more about this non-existent boy. 

\---

Alec was in  _ actual _ bliss. The ends of his legs hooked over the edge of the bath as he was lying back, his head back, ears beneath the water, the rest of his body submerged. The room smelt of cinnamon and his skin was lavished in the silky bubbles. The institute had baths, but they were few and difficult to stake a claim on. Alec’s own bathroom had only a shower, closing his eyes he rubbed his hand to his hip. Feeling grounded from the rune there that was humming with discomfort, annoyance and a little bit of betrayal.

Alec felt guilty for leaving Jace like that, but he didn’t regret it. He would’ve returned and been yelled at for leaving...probably shut in his room more than he usually was and banned from missions again, no change there. Alec had a feeling where his rebellious side had come from, what had motivated him to go against everything he’d been asked to do, the reason was sat in the next room. He thought he’d feel unease and panic...but he didn’t. Here he felt at peace, it was like spending the night in a five star hotel with a handsome companion. Blushing a little he smiled and shook his head.

_ Yeah right...Like Magnus is interested in someone like you _ . The voices in his head tried to take over, but he simply closed his eyes and dunked himself beneath the surface.

Not wanting to be rude and outstay his welcome, he reluctantly left the water, which had started to go a little chilly, reaching for the towel and slipping it around his waist, he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror, his usual pale complexion, he didn’t share the same skin as Magnus. He was apparently clueless with most subjects out of the institute and the Clave, but he wasn’t completely stupid when it came to ethnicities.

Wrapping the towel around himself after he dabbed down he opened the door to the bathroom. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. Maybe more of Magnus’ magic at play. When he entered the living room, the Warlock was sipping a clear drink from a dainty glass, he shifted a little bit on his feet as he stood in just the fluffy cotton.

Magnus took a moment to look him up and down, lingering on his abdomen and smiling a little devilishly before clicking his fingers, loose fitting joggers and a t shirt appeared on the back of the arm chair where Alec was hovering by.

The two were in silence as Alec moved out the room to dress, he came out, barefoot and hair tussled with damp as he sat cross legged on the armchair, looking at Magnus like an excited child.

_ Thank you for the bath and clothes  _ He signed, a slight red on his cheeks. It wasn’t often he could sign freely. Clary had shown promise but Jace and pretty much thrown himself between any friendship they might’ve wanted to form.

Magnus clicked his fingers and smiled as Alec caught a martini for himself in his hands. Inspecting it.

“It’s not to everyone’s taste...But it is definitely what is needed after the events of the day” Magnus knocked back his drink and refilled it with a finger to the base. He watched curiously as Alec tried a sip, breath hitching and slapping his hand over his mouth, the Shadowhunter grimaced and shook his head. He knew he’d be saying ‘yuck’ right now, his expression was priceless.

_ Good _ Alec signed.

“Liar…” Magnus smirked and ran his finger round the rim of his glass, noticing how Alec’s eyes wandered to the motion, the man’s curiosity was a little exciting. But he’d already promised himself to show restraint. At least for now...and only in some aspects. Standing up slowly he moved across the room, stopping to rest on Alec’s armrest, placing his fingers on the man’s shoulder, sliding it up onto the skin at the bottom of his neck, his thumb tracing his pulse point. He felt the rumble in Alec’s throat. His heart rate increase.

“Who are you?” Magnus spoke quietly, fixed on the way Alec’s eyes were slipping, his gaze distant. “Why do you not exist outside the Clave?” He traced his fingers up the right hand side of his neck, in awe of how responsive he seemed to be. Not in a sexual way, Magnus didn’t see this as being entirely sexual. It  _ could _ be....but not right now. Now it was almost like he was desperate for any kind of touch, just a warming touch. “Will you allow me to know you?” He whispered before something a little sharp behind the man’s ear, where his hands had reached, caused him to pull away.

Alec felt like he was floating, he felt warm and fuzzy inside and he parted his lips when Magnus moved. He thought about the questions he was asked. They were a little strange. Alec had no idea until a few days ago that he was unknown. He thought he was on a pedestal for being a freak, for being defective. 

_ Alec Lightwood _ He answered the first, earning a roll of the eyes from the Warlock as he slumped somehow gracefully into his own chair once more.

_ I don’t know...I didn’t know I wasn’t _ He honestly didn’t know what to say, if he had the guts, he’d confront his Mother, his Father. Maybe even Izzy. Luckily right now he was in no hurry to leave.

Alec was enjoying this little freedom ...and the Warlock’s company too much...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have my update days all wrong this week!  
> This is more of a filler feel as the next chapter is going to be super long...

“You can’t tell them” Clary followed behind Jace, the blonde walking far too fast for her which meant every other step was a lunge and near jog.

“I  _ have _ to”

“We stick to the plan Jace” Clary grabbed his arm just as they reached Robert’s office. “Magnus is safe... _ Alec _ is in good hands...trust me” She started moving him away from the closed door. “Let’s find him in the morning alright?” Smiling she watched as Jace rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fine...but between you and me okay?”

“Pinky promise” She held her little finger out.

“Pinky what?” Jace frowned as she took his hand and linked their little fingers.

\----

Alec was reclined on the sofa, watching some documentary on angry women who were apparently married to rich men. It was mindless watching and he found himself far too involved. 

Magnus was getting ‘comfortable’ as he put it. He’d been gone just over 45 minutes and Alec was mesmerized with half lidded eyes at the screen,

Amongst many other things, he didn’t have a television at home. There were probably two in the entire building, Isabelle had snatched one for herself and the other was in case of emergencies. There was a lot of tablet and computer usage, with far too much work to do to be indulging in mundane shows. A gentle ringing was behind his ear, he moved his hand to itch at the small rune there, huffing as it was getting irritant.

“Do that with your leg and I’ll mistake you for a puppy Alexander…” 

Alec jumped and ended up pressing his fingernail in a little too hard, hissing and pulling away, Magnus seemed to immediately regret sneaking up on the poor boy, but it was far too tempting and he needed to get his attention from those ridiculous Housewives. Stroking his fingers through Alec’s hair he looked over his shoulder to where he was wiping the small amount of blood he’d gathered on his fingertip.

“Here…” Magnus smiled and stroked his fingers up Alec’s neck, releasing magic from the tips and dancing it momentarily over Alec’s pulse. He pressed his lips to his hair as he brought it up higher. 

Just as he reached behind the ear where he’d hurt himself he felt a sharp pain once more and growled lowly pulling his hand away, the blue magic and flickered red as he did. Something wasn’t right...he recalled the slight static from before he touched the area and rubbed his palm on his jean.

_ Sorry _ Alec apologised?

“May I take a look?” Magnus moved round to the front of the sofa, Alec shuffted his legs up underneath allowing the Warlock to sit beside him. Shaking his head he put a hand to the right hand side of his head. “Does it still hurt?”

_ It always hurts… _

Magnus frowned and instead of pushing took Alec’s hand, thumb stroking knuckles. Alec took the moment to appreciate the blue silk robe Magnus was now wearing, his black pyjama pants beneath were baggy and looked extremely comfortable. Just looking at Magnus was taking his mind off the pain, he smiled and looked up to his face, blushing slightly as he was caught staring.

Magnus smirked down as he watched Alec’s eyes travel over him, there was no denying the young shadowhunter was intrigued by his looks. The fact he was hurting though...brought his mind back to reality and not the fantasy where Alec’s eyes weren’t the only things wandering his body. 

The dark energy that had radiated from Alec’s skin was troubling. It was like nothing he’d ever encountered before and without proper examination, he doubted he’d be able to help. Alec seemed unphased by it though, whatever it was. He wasn’t possessed, unstable or anything even relating to the evil lurking there. Which in itself seemed like some kind of miracle given the strength.

_ Don’t worry _ Alec smiled as he signed with one hand, his lips parted as if he spoke them at the same time before he pressed his hand behind his ear for a moment to apply pressure to the pain himself. 

_ I’m sorry for lying _

Magnus frowned, still stroking his knuckles as he looked away.

“When did you lie?”

_ About my life and what I do _

“Darling...you told me you were a  _ Shadowhunter _ ...Think of the stories of your adventures as..white lies...they weren’t malicious I’m sure”

Alec shook his head and let out a huff of breath.

_ I didn’t want you to stop talking to me _

Magnus found it hard to believe that  _ anyone _ would ever want to stop talking to Alec. The man was gorgeous and had the heart of the being whose blood ran through his veins. Clearly he was missing the point somewhere, if the look in Alec’s eyes were anything to go by, how sad and pouring with emotion they were. This man was full to bursting with how much he seemed to have hidden within him.

_ You don’t think it’s strange? _ Alec signed after a while of silence, it was unnerving him as to what was going through the High Warlock’s mind, he couldn’t quite get a read on him, he looked caring but also a little disappointed. Probably that he was as defective as he was…

“It is a little...but only because  _ you _ seem to think so” Magnus seemed to know what to say to distract him from his worries. “Alexander...there are plenty of downworlders, mundanes and I’m sure other Shadowhunters who are a little different from each other...deaf, blind...mute...some may never walk, others might have something so internally different that everyday life is an impossible reality to them…”

Alec opened his mouth as he listened, then closed it again.

“Understand I am in no way downplaying what seems to be difficult for you, all I’m saying is...words like…’wrong’...’normal’ ‘broken’...these are what they are...words...and you are who you are” Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s, placing his palm to the man’s chest flat across to feel his heart beating. “Special…”

Alec frowned and listened, his hands were a little clammy as he rubbed them on his trouser legs. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he really wanted to kiss Magnus right now. He’d never felt this urge before, not since with Jace. Where his hand was on his chest was causing a heat to rise around it, almost like Magnus was warming his soul from the inside out with his touch and his sincere and kind words.

Leaning forward he closed his eyes, he found himself now pushing his lips to a smaller, soft, inviting mouth. Magnus hadn’t moved away. Taking that as a good sign he breathed in through his nose before pressing his lips a little harder, hands gripping the material on his own legs as he did.

Magnus was a little surprised when he saw Alec getting closer, clearly he’d taken what he’d said as maybe a little romantic? It didn't give Magnus much time to think when he finally got a taste of those full lips he’d been thinking of all week. 

Running the hand on his chest up to round the back of Alec’s neck he pressed back, returning the kiss and testing the waters with just how much Alec wanted to continue or would he shy away now he’d broken the barrier that had been between them.

Alec gasped silently into the kiss, surprised by the hand on him, bringing him closer until he had one knee resting just over Magnus’ one of the Warlock’s hands moved to take his own, but found it glued still to his leg.

Breaking the kiss, Magnus chuckled and used his thumb to wipe across Alec’s cheek bone, the hazel eyes opened slowly, glazed over a little as the faint blush decorated his cheeks. The once stern but slightly unstable Shadowhunter was now looking vulnerable and maybe even confused at the break of contact.

“You need to relax” Magnus spoke softly, placing his lips to kiss Alec’s cheek, the corner of his lips and along his jawline. 

_ I’m sorry _

Magnus moved back to look down, feeling the movement from below but not quite catching it.

_ I’m sorry  _ Alec repeated once more for him.

“Don’t be...you’ve simply acted on a feeling...Which I hope you felt was worth it?” Magnus smirked, the way Alec’s eyes kept darting back to his lips made him aware that he clearly felt it was.

_ You aren’t mad? _

“Why would I be mad?”

_ Last time I kissed someone...It made them angry _

Magnus frowned and brought his hand to now hold Alec’s which had relented their torture of his clothes for now. 

_ I’m sorry I don’t even know you and I kissed you _ Alec moved away and stood up shaking his head. This was a mistake. This was like Jace all over again, Magnus had accepted his defect but this was going to be too far. Magnus was definitely attractive but to even think of him the same way he thought...or at least  _ thought _ he thought of Jace like. The kiss had hardly even been a kiss but it was still a touching of lips, it was still a close connection that would inevitably lead to sex. 

Putting his head in his hands shaking, he smiled out a silent laugh, only pants of air leaving his lips.

From the back Magnus could only see the head in his hands, creasing his brow and giving him a moment. All he gathered was that Alec was going through some kind of inner turmoil. This Shadowhunter was definitely turning out to be a lot of baggage. Would he have ended his pursuit for pleasure if he’d known this when they’d locked eyes after battling demons?

Rationally he was thinking yes, but as cold and indifferent Magnus liked to appear he wasn’t completely heartless. If he was so quick to help Downworlders in need, why should it be different for Alec? He was no ordinary Shadowhunter as already proven. Magnus saved him for a reason, as much as kissing him and seeing what he had to offer was appealing, he knew the reason he swept him through the portal was to get to the bottom of what was bothering him.

“Alexander...there are questions I have for you…” He opened his mouth to continue, but Alec’s smile when he turned round took him by surprise. He was laughing, actually laughing, it was silent but the joy on his face. Feeling his chest tighten  a little, Magnus chose to ignore the way his heart was reacting. “What’s so funny?” He couldn’t help his own lips twitching to a curve.

Alec shook his head and smiled, moving back to sit beside Magnus, leaning to kiss his lips once more before sitting back, he didn’t even give Magnus enough time to react, whether he had wanted to or not.

_ I just realised how much I like you _

Magnus rose a brow, this boy was all over the place. So open and closed off all at once.

“I thought you were angry because...Alexander does the clave know you’re attracted to men?” Maybe that was why, Magnus thought, that he was so worried about making him angry. He knew how the Clave were. Before Alec could even answer Magnus shook his head laughing.

“Will you  _ stop _ giving me more mysteries to unlock? Please...let’s start-” He was cut off by Alec’s lips again, groaning a little as he pressed his hands to his shoulders to push him off. “Alexander!” Magnus laughed. “You’re misbehaving” He scolded but teasingly.

Alec blushed and just grinned a crooked smile, before leaning in again. A finger to his lips stopped him. “You’re distracting me...it’s working and I have too many questions before I get too involved”

Alec was feeling a little bold, he enjoyed the feel he had when he kissed Magnus, he wanted to keep feeling it, the tingle in his lips and the fire in his belly. Was he attracted to men? Of course he was, why would the Clave have a problem with it? His feelings for Jace had built up over time, whereas how he felt for Magnus seemed natural. He  _ wanted _ physical contact, affection with him, was that so wrong? The fact he was a Downworlder was the only issue that he could see the Clave raising. Kissing Magnus had definitely not been a mistake.

Alec’s wide excited eyes were making Magnus want to just say ‘to hell with it’ and dive right in, show him how a  _ real _ kiss feels. He wanted to taste Alec. Taking a moment to compose himself, Magnus stroked his hand down his cheek. He couldn’t stop touching him, this wasn’t how he usually was with newcomers into his life. The fear of the reasons why would be firmly locked away in the corner of his conscious until a later date.

_ Sorry I’ve never really felt...like this? _ Alec signed and exhaled deeply to calm himself.  _ Can’t you just _ He took Magnus’ hand and kissed his palm.  _ Ask questions later? _ He looked up at Magnus through his lashes as he slid a hand to rest on his shoulder.

“Lilith…” Magnus rolled his eyes and brought him forward, bringing their lips together under his own terms now, this boy was impossible.

Alec smiled as they connected, he felt giddy, he wasn’t clueless, he’d looked up various scenarios on his phone before. It never felt this way when he had kissed Jace. Maybe because it was a quick touch before he was assaulted. Moving closer he felt his lips parted by Magnus’ tongue, keeping his own back for a moment before it was tempted out of hiding.

Magnus was a _good_ kisser. Of course he was. He was hundreds of years old and this was the first proper kiss that Alec had ever experienced. The few pecks moments ago didn’t count. This was something else entirely.

Magnus was enjoying himself far too much, he’d pressed Alec back now so he was leaning over him, their breathing limited to their noses as he all but devoured him, their tongues slipped and slid together. Running his fingers through those dark locks, he gripped and gave Alec’s hair a little tug, forcing his mouth open further with the moan he gave. 

Making out before question time was the best idea he’d had all day and- Magnus stopped, pushing himself away eyes wide, panting across at Alec who still had his eyes closed in a daze.

Alec just  _ moaned _ . Alec opened his eyes slowly, moved to wipe his mouth on his sleeve.  _ Charming _ . Magnus thought before he looked over him again.

_ What? _ Alec’s lips mimed to him as the Warlock was just  _ staring _ at him.  _ Did I do something wrong? _

“No-” Magnus was quick to dismiss any accusations that a hot make out session with a genetically gifted man was ‘wrong’. “It’s just…” Curious. “I think we need to have this discussion now Alexander...before my head explodes with the most ridiculous theories…”

Alec sat up properly, nodding and flattening his ruined hair a little, he didn’t know what questions Magnus had.

Alec felt his stomach twist with worry...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised~  
> Updates will resume weekly as normal

Magnus placed a cup of tea down on the coffee table, it was just a standard fruit tea as he got one for himself, settling opposite Alec, giving as much space as politely possible. He didn’t want to be distracted again or give the Shadowhunter an opportunity to try.

“Have you always been in the New York Institute?” Magnus decided to start simple and piece together anything he could find out.

_ No..I think only the last 6 years...I’ve been in Idris  _ Alec signed, getting comfortable on the sofa, he wasn’t sure why anything should be hidden about his life, especially when he trusted Magnus. 

“Idris...were you allowed to roam free there or? Was it similar house arrest?”

_ House arrest? _

“Yes...kept under constant watch...lock and key...that sort of thing” Magnus sipped at his tea and kept his eyes on Alec as he was thinking for a moment.

_ No..In Idris I attended parties and training displays...with Jace we got a lot of fans to watch us _

Alec smiled as he moved his hands, clearly fond memories of being there, there was such a difference in his demeanor from just talking about his home city as oppose to the Institute.

“Tell me about your day...Alexander...your  _ real _ day”  Alec took a moment, sipping his tea after blowing it with caution of the heat before he put it back down, taking the time to think through what to say.

_ I wake up pretty early to train with Jace. We grab breakfast then while he goes on a day patrol I sit in the meetings and help with the reports and paperwork... _ Alec idly rubbed the spot behind his ear.  _ Then I help with the cooking for when Izzy and Jace come back...we eat...train some more then when they go on patrol I sleep or keep an eye on the demonic activity on the monitors… _

Magnus rubbed between his eyes and shook his head.

“Pray tell...how on earth do you go from being loved and admired in Idris to doing the errands and pretty much paperwork here in New York? You’re clearly skilled, I watched you evade and take down multiple demons…”

Alec opened his mouth for a moment and thought over Magnus’ words, he knew they were true but he’d never questioned it, it was just all he’d known while being stationed here.

“I remind you again your mother denied your existence…”

_ I still don’t know why she’d do that..when we have the Clave representatives she makes sure we greet them and put on a show she’s...she seems proud of me when they arrive then when they’re gone _ Alec let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and taking his tea to stop showing his hands trembling. Magnus placed a hand on his knee leaning over to him, maybe it was time for a break. It was very evident that Alec was being psychologically tormented by whatever was happening back at home with his family. He knew Jace would have more answers about why the Lightwood’s were like this.

“Come...let’s sleep and we can speak more in the morning?” Magnus stood up and took the empty tea cups, giving Alec space as he went towards his bedroom. “The spare room is just where you bathed earlier” He motioned to his own room. “I’ll be in here...though you should find everything you need there for you”

Alec got up and stretched his limbs, heading into the room where he’d been before, stopping at the doorway sensing that Magnus was still watching him, then turned with a smile as the Warlock approached him, leaning to brush their lips together and smiling back at him.

“Goodnight Alexander” He pushed his hair back from his forehead and then turned to leave, Alec just watched him go with a grin, waiting until Magnus’ door was shut before he closed his own and collapsed onto the bed, breathing in happily as he was swallowed up by the plush feeling of the sheets and the mountain of cushions, it was nothing like his solid spring mattress at home.

It didn’t take long for him to find sleep breathing in the air that seemed much cleaner than that of the crypt.

\---

Magnus removed his make up while Chairman Meow rolled around on the bathroom counter, playing with the bag of cotton wool. The tabby clearly taking advantage of his Master’s state of distraction. Magnus was staring at himself while blindly carrying about his pre sleep tasks. His mind going to the Shadowhunter that lay in the room opposite. 

For a moment he’d considered offering his bed for them to share, after they’d made out it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for either of them, but Magnus also didn’t want to get too attached, already fearing he was sinking too deeply into Alec’s well being and his life. He was caught between wanting to help him, and wanting to be with him. 

A purr from below caught his attention finally and he took the cotton wool away before running his fingers over the cat’s tummy as it whipped its tail around watching him closely.

“I am very much aware that I can do  _ both _ ” Magnus spoke down to him before scooping him into his arms. He’d kept his cat in his room for now, Chairman wasn’t particularly social with newcomers, especially if they weren’t fellow Warlocks. So he didn’t want him scaring Alec away by becoming territorial. “Don’t look at me like that” Magnus dropped him onto the bed before getting under the sheets naked. He’d debated dressing while he had a guest, but it was very unlikely that someone as polite as Alec would enter his room without knocking first.

“You’ll love him” Magnus rested his hand on the cat’s body while he padded his paws into the cushions beside his head before it rubbed against his hand in return.

There were things that Magnus still had to do, potions to make and various writings to sort through, he really wasn’t in the frame of mind to do anything but sleep, not when he was trying to unravel his own personal project with Alec.

\---

Magnus woke as his cat screeched, hissing at the door. Pushing back the sheets and grabbing his robe, Magnus walked out the door, hand up with orange bursts fluttering around his fingers and palm, ready for a fight.

When he followed the Chairman to where he was now scratching at the guest room, Magnus began to hear the distress from inside, dropping his magic and rushing in. Alec was gripping the sheets, twisting them around himself, his back arched and mouth open in choked breaths, silently screaming.

Taking a moment to assess, Magnus stepped closer, the feeling of dread that emanated from him was almost unbearable as the heat in the room increased. He noted the blood drenching the pillow beneath his head and the sweat covering his body making it glisten in the light of the hallway.

“Alexander” Magnus flourished his hands and brought them over Alec’s body, bringing it back down so it wasn’t as taut and misshapen. He was vaguely aware of his cat watching cautiously from the foot of the bed. “Alexander wake up” Magnus spoke again louder this time as he sent a pulse to push Alec’s back down further and watched as he shivered and began to calm, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

It wasn’t easy to watch, Magnus had seen demon possessions less vivid than the physical effects the nightmare seemed to be having on Alec. He didn’t even debate removing his magic blanketed over the Shadowhunter’s body until he saw his eyes start to open, dropping it almost immediately seeing the panic on his face.

Alec had the same dream again, the one where he was dragged down below the water, below the blood as the whole room descended to darkness. It was just as painful in his dream as it would be if it was real, something was different this time. As Alec reached the handle of the door that was always locked, he heard a voice on the other side, calling his name. The water rising muffled it before a blue light shone around him, air working it’s way into his lungs before he was ripped from his sleep, eyes opening to see blue wisps disappearing into the air around him.

“It’s alright Alec...you were having a bad dream” Magnus spoke softly as Alec pushed back on the bed looking around and gripping the side of his head behind his right ear, eyes clenching in pain. 

Magnus looked on, looking between the bloodied pillow and now where there were blood trailed from where his hand held the pain at bay.

“Alexander let me see...please” He needed to see to understand. To  _ help _ .

Alec had always been told to keep it hidden, not to show anyone his curse, the pain was searing through him and he  _ wanted _ Magnus to stop it, he knew he could. Slowly moving his hand and swallowing a lump in his throat he looked at the Warlock and nodded, shifting on the bed to allow him to join him.

Magnus carefully got onto the bed and moved the stained pillow aside, kneeling beside Alec and very gently pushing the hair back from behind his ear, clicking his fingers to have a damp cloth appear in his hand to gently dab at the skin. He knew his magic wouldn’t work, so a little mundane TLC would have to do for the time being.

As the hair and blood cleared out the way Magnus took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw.  A small rune, red and black like it had been carved in by a burnt knife, the edges were open allowing the blood to trickle, placing the cloth onto it for the moment he looked Alec over, the boy was pale and shivering. Still clearly in shock. It was no wonder.

Alec bore a devil’s mark. A rune created by the Princes of hell themselves. Though he recognised it, this was the first one he’d ever seen. It was normally only ever seen on babies who failed to live past infancy. To see it on an adult, on a Shadowhunter.

“How long have you had this?” Magnus asked, now more cautious than ever. To think he’d been running his hands all over his hair while they kissed was enough to give him a shiver of his own. 

_ I was born with it...I think...I don’t know they won’t tell me what it is _ Alec knew it wasn’t good, he knew it was some kind of evil, but he’d never had his answers.

“Alexander...I-” Magnus didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t educated in these occurrences and only knew it by the colour and way it was embedded. Moving the cloth, Magnus saw the bleeding had ceased, taking a moment to look it over. The symbol didn’t ring any bells and he couldn’t for the life of him begin to think of it’s meaning. “I think you need to see an old friend of mine…”

_ Why? What is it? _ Alec looked concerned, moving back away from the Warlock, jumping as he hit something furry and warm, Chairman Meow rubbed his face over Alec’s leg and nestled against him purring.

“His name is Chairman Meow...he seems to like you” Magnus smiled and played a little with the end of the cat’s tail as he was giving Alec all his attention.

_ He’s really cute _ Alec smiled and looked back to Magnus before huffing out a deep breath.  _ When can we go? _

Magnus felt relief as Alec was at least entertaining the idea to be checked over by a professional.

“All I know is that this is a Devil’s Rune…” Magnus spoke carefully, Alec’s eyes were wide but he didn’t seem too phased by the revelation. “You knew this?” He raised a brow as Alec’s hand ran over the cat’s hair, pressing his ears down while scratching behind them.

_ Not really..I just knew it wasn’t good…  _ Alec shrugged and stopped giving attention to the cat as Magnus was looking over at him still.  _ What? _ Alec signed, blushing and turning his head as Magnus moved to check it again, fingers running around the sore patch of skin, there was a faint smell of sulphur in the air, the rune seemed to have activated while Alec had been asleep. However that was possible.

“He’s a dear friend...not overly fond of Shadowhunters”

_ Like you? _ Alec actually gave a small smirk as he turned his head to Magnus’ palm.

“Worse” Magnus’ eyes flashed for a moment with mischief. “He wouldn’t dream of doing this-” The Warlock bought him in with his hand and kissed him deeply, softly exhaling a sound of pleasure as Alec parted his lips for him, but Magnus pulled back instead of indulging himself in the boy’s mouth. “Also...we don’t go to him...he comes to us” Magnus got off the bed and left the room, Alec followed him out eagerly, not wanting to miss anything. “I’m simply sending a message Alexander” Magnus chuckled and leant on his desk once reaching his study, taking his pen and parchment paper, jotting down a quick message being sure to keep it cryptic enough to catch his friend’s attention. A simple summon wouldn’t bring him to visit in a decade, nevermind as soon as possible.

Alec’s eyes widened as he let his eyes roam over Magnus’ body, his robe had split where he reclined on the desk, it still covered his groin but left little to the imagination. Not able to stop himself he ran his hand over Magnus’ calf and traced over the back of his knee and round, stopping when Magnus cleared his throat above him.

_ Sorry _ Alec smiled and stepped back, turning to leave the room understanding that it was a simple sending of a message that had the Warlock’s time.

Magnus smirked watching him go, letting his eyes wander in return at Alec’s bottom in his trousers. He had no objection to wandering hands, but if he got too curious then Magnus may have to return the favour. Groaning and dropping back, sprawled onto the desk he wondered how he’d managed to allow himself to fantasize over a Shadowhunter, holding the written letter he flicked fire into the corner and released it into the air. It was still early in the morning as he joined Alec in the living room, standing behind his chair and running a hand down his chest, letting it slip under the Shadowhunters shirt and rubbing his nails into the chest hair it found.

“It’s still early..come sleep beside me...I’ll make sure you’re safe tonight” He pressed his lips to Alec’s hair, the touches weren’t sexual, much like Alec’s hadn’t been in the study.

They were more comfort created from closeness, something the young Shadowhunter was clearly starved from, forgetting the bizarre relationship he shared with his Parabatai.

Alec smiled and stood up, he’d followed Magnus to the bedroom, allowing the Warlock to remove his t shirt before he got into bed, Magnus removed his robe and seemed to be wearing a pair of boxers now, tightly fitted to his body which made Alec’s eyes roam again, taking in and appreciating how he could look so good without the vigerous training regime that the Shadowhunters followed.

Once he was in beside him, the bed dipped as Chairman Meow flopped down in between them, Magnus leant over and ran his fingers in Alec’s hair, brushing the rune behind his ear with his thumb.

“Sleep now Shadowhunter”

\----

Jace sat on the end of Alec’s bed, looking over the journals and shaking his head smiling. Alec had such a wonderful imagination.

“Still no word?” Isabelle leant on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest.

“Don’t try and sound concerned about him now Izzy”

She inspected her nails.

“I’m just thinking of the consequences if he  _ doesn’t  _ come home...the Inquisitor will replace Dad...they all love him”

“Then why doesn’t Mum? Why does Dad treat him like shit?” Jace looked up, hand on an extract where Alec described how he’d saved Jace from a pack of rogue werewolves. 

“Jace he’s not  _ safe _ he’s defective and he’ll be a target” Isabelle spat, coming in and grabbing the journal looking over it tutting and tossing it onto the bed. “This new girl is stopping you from seeing straight...I suggest you find her Mum, then find our brother before he gets himself into a whole world of trouble”

Jace watched her leave after the threats, closing the journals and putting them all back into the drawer under the desk, slamming his fist on the top. 

“Dammit Alec” He ran his hand through his hair, this was the longest they’d been apart and the worst thing about it, was that he could feel how  _ happy _ Alec was. Holding his hand to the rune and stroking over it he took a deep breath. Tomorrow he’d be reunited with him, then Isabelle’s worries would be void.

\----

In a cottage tucked away far from any civilisation, Ragnor Fell lifted his hand to catch a note as it scorched itself out in the air in front of him, he recognised the handwriting, the purple ink before he even began to read.

 

_ The Clave are liars, hidden child with cursed skin _

_ ~BANE~ _

 

“Oh Magnus what have you gotten yourself involved in…”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Contains mild smut~

It was for the first time in years that Alec managed to sleep through the rest of the night. Usually he’d spend the hours after a vivid nightmare awake, he’d often go to take out his fatigue on the nearest punch bag or targets with his bow.  This morning his mind was completely cleared and the pain behind his ear from the rune had subsided. He woke up slowly without the usual thumping in his head. His body clock even seemed to let him sleep in that little bit longer, the sounds of birds out by the window and thinnest slither of light shone between a gap in the curtains.

When you’re used to waking up in the darkness of a room with no windows, to see sunshine was more than a little confusing.

That all passed by though when he realised he was pressed against something solid and warm.  His face was pressed into the crook of Magnus’ neck while his left arm and leg draped over his chest and legs. He'd woken up beside Jace like this, but never felt how he did now… 

Jace made him feel safe and secure as he did now, but with Magnus he felt flutters of happiness and he didn’t have need to pull apart before he woke like some dirty secret, instead he nuzzled further into the Warlock’s neck and pressed the tiniest of kisses to his smooth skin. 

Magnus was sure they'd fallen asleep separated by only a few fingers, so feeling Alec latched to him like a limpet wasn't the worst way to wake up, though now he could feel his lips he decided he was definitely more like a leech… 

“Good morning…” Magnus chuckled, his hand stroking up Alec's back, feeling out the taut and strong muscles, he could get used to this.... Reaching further round Alec’s body he gripped him and drew him in closer, enjoying the exhale of breath as their lower bodies collided with just the smallest amount of friction. 

Magnus could feel the morning arousal at his hip and lifted his free hand to Alec's chin, pulling it up to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips moved slowly up until Alec shifted in a bid to get closer, resulting in a drag of friction across Magnus’ hip, he opened his mouth in surprise at the feel and Magnus took advantage of this, pressing his tongue through the parting lips. 

Alec's hand came up to run through Magnus’ morning hair, gripping it and twisting his fingers through the soft strands, he felt so alive as he could feel himself harden between them, starting to rock his hips slowly, recreating that feeling he was starting to enjoy, if he could gasp, he'd gasp. Instead the sound was a Silent puff of breath that sent a shiver through his body. 

“Alexander” Magnus panted between the kisses his hand now on Alec's bottom to aid his movements, it was only when Alec let out a long moan, his hips jutting as he soaked the inside of his boxers that Magnus moved back, hands stroking over the blissed out face of the young Shadowhunters. A smile on his lips. 

“Okay?”

Alec nodded, a blush ran up from his neck. He'd gotten himself off before but never with another person. He thought it might be awkward. But looking up into Magnus’ eyes kept him calm, made him feel like it was a good thing… His brain still half asleep and half high from his orgasm he didn't have much time to think before he found himself slipping back to sleep. 

Magnus stayed for a moment just watching over his features as they softened, turning his head to look over the rune behind his ear for a moment. It looked a lot better, less red and raw. The skin had healed nicely and now it just remained like a brand. Tutting, Magnus looked beneath the sheets, clicking his fingers to clean Alec’s lower half. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and ran his hands over Alec’s face, feeling out his features as if to memorise it.

Alec Lightwood was going to be a lot harder to forget. This should’ve been a one night stand, a call of the night. Magnus cursed himself and sat up, pulling himself free, cursing the cracks in his resolve.

The devil’s mark complicated an already complex situation. Rubbing his temples as he sat on the edge of the bed, he ran his palm over his own crotch. Feeling his erection straining, the quick presses of his palm helped relieve a little bit of the pressure, but Magnus knew he’d have to finish himself off in the shower to be fully satisfied.

No one could say they had a gorgeous, well built young man grind to completion against them and  _ not _ feel ridiculously turned on from it. Especially when there was a possibility that this was the first time he’d shared such an experience with someone.

Leaning down he stroked his hand over Chairman Meow, who looked a little put out at being on the floor, clearly avoiding being crushed by their bodies in the night.

“I’m sorry my sweet boy” Magnus sighed and got up, looking back to Alec who was spread out across the bed now he had it all to himself. It was already past 9 in the morning. Magnus had work to do, there was no harm in leaving him to wake up in his own time…

\---

“You cannot be serious?!” Maryse slammed her hand on the desk, even Robert jumped a little at it. “You LOST him?” She snarled as Jace shrugged his shoulders.

“You made it so we specifically  _ couldn’t _ track him...so how the fu-...the hell are we supposed to find him?”

“You said you had him! You saw him in the park. Jonathan.” She near enough spat at him. Maryse looked furious, her body almost shaking. An outsider would say it was rage, someone who knew her could tell it was fear. “We  _ can’t _ lose him. I  _ can’t _ lose him” She spoke through gritted teeth. “We’ve done too much to get to this point”

“Don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I want to keep him here as much as you all do?” Jace shook his head. “You chose me because you trust me...so trust me okay? I know what I’m doing and I’ll bring him home” Jace took Maryse’s hand giving it a squeeze and smiling at her, he could see through the facade she put up, he could see she was beside herself.

“See that you do” She took her hand away and turned to place both palms on the desk, keeping her head down as her son and Izzy left the room, leaving her with her husband.

Robert stood from his desk, moving round to run his hands up her arms and kissing her cheek.

“You worry...with good reason” He spoke softly but her body tensed at the sound. “They’re going to take him like they promised...like you promised they could...and I hope you will suffer most out of us all” Robert pressed another kiss to her neck, Maryse flinched as he stepped away, marks from his fingertips left into the skin on her arms from where he’d gripped her too tight, she waited for him to leave the room before he let out a deep breath of air, hands shaking as she fumbled for her phone.

“He’s missing-I” Maryse spoke to the person on the other end shaking her head and looking around, leaning on the desk for a moment. “-I don’t know...I know-I’m trying” She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye with the back of her hand. “I’ll meet you there”.

\----

“So did you tell her?” Clary was sat on Jace’s bed as he entered.

“We pinky promised...so no I didn’t” Jace took his stele out and lifted his shirt, taking a deep breath before running it over his parabatai rune and closing his eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“No...this is just something we added” He pointed to a slight alteration to the rune, smirking. “I knew he’d run away and need me to come save his ass so…”

“Riiiight” Clary rolled her eyes and watched as it shone for a moment before dulling back to black. “More like he needed to bail you out of all the trouble you get in?”

“Yes...I guess that’s more accurate” Jace clenched his fists as his skin tingled before he nodded and smiled. “I know the area he’s in...shouldn’t be too hard to find him...you said you’ve been to Magnus’ before?”

“A long time ago but I know how it looks if I’m in front of it”

“I guess that’ll do” Jace began to grab his gear from the side as Clary watched him skeptically.

“Do you really need to gear up? You think Magnus is gonna fight you?”

“No but...I have to be ready for defending Alec in broad daylight”

“Defending him?” Clary hummed and folded her arms, thinking about how it was probably Alec who defended Jace, but she’d already taken most of the blonde’s man points from him today and a fair few last night. She was no closer to understanding how possessive he was of Alec, but bit by bit she was figuring out their relationship. She’d already kissed Jace once or twice, so it wasn’t anything romantic. But the burning jealousy she’d seen and heard from him when he was speaking of how Magnus was taking his brother’s time from him, made her a little skeptical about just how deep their friendship ran.

“Do you love him?”

“Of course I do” Jace took her hand as they were making their way out the doors while trying not to be caught leaving. “He’s my parabatai. My brother”

“Yeah but.  _ Love _ love him?” Clary followed, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers.

“Wh-” He stopped and frowned shaking his head. “Clary we  _ can’t _ love like that it’s impossible...this is just...it’s so complicated” Jace held his hand to his rune while he smiled fondly at just the thought of Alec. “He’s special to me...but strictly platonic”

“Right...I get ya” She giggled and then found herself backed to a wall, his lips on hers as she smiled and stroked her hands around his neck.

“Clary” Jace started as they separated their lips but not their closeness. “It’s been a very unconventional time for both of us...maybe I thought I  _ did _ when I didn’t...maybe I do...who knows what happens when it happens” He breathed out and kissed her once more. “What isn’t complicated. Is us….this” He smiled. “Alec is my brother...he’ll never be anything more than my best friend and It’s killed me to see him  _ want _ me...so seeing him suddenly want someone else...yeah I’m jealous...I’m hurt” He shook his head and stepped back, taking her hand once more to begin the journey again.

“This doesn’t mean I trust the guy either. All I know is Alec is happy wherever he is and it hurts to know someone else has done that to him…I wish I could tell you everything but if I did you’d only be in danger” He gave her hand a squeeze before they descended into the subway.

\----

Magnus had managed to get through three clients already. During his second he had to take a moment to check Alec was still breathing in his bed and that he hadn’t suffocated from where he was pressing his face into the plush pillows around him. The only movement he’d made was to wrap himself further into the bedding and into the cushions, it took Chairman Meow to brush his legs to remind Magnus that he had a werewolf waiting for his services.

By the time his third was gone through the door and his potion was brewed and bottled, he finally decided it was time to wake the boy up. The time was now well past noon, lunch was most definitely needed since Alec had slept through breakfast.

“Come on sleepyhead” Magnus pulled the curtains open letting the bright light from outside in, the rays hit the pile of sheets on the bed and Alec curled tightly up into them. Tapping his foot, Magnus deducted that he was most definitely  _ not _ a morning person. Which was another trait that surprised him from the military world of a Shadowhunter. Flicking his wrist, the sheets pulled back revealing him beneath and Magnus almost felt sorry for him, the way he shivered and slowly opened his eyes to the room, rubbing them with the back of his wrist.

_ What time? _ He moved his hands heavily.

“It’s one thirty in the afternoon…something tells me you had a lot of sleep to catch up on!” Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, bringing a knee up to sit on one of his feet so he could face Alec, putting his hand out to test the waters a little, he felt proud how right he’d been as Alec was drawn to him, his body sliding over to curl up to Magnus and rest his head to his chest as if he was seeking warmth. Magnus stroked his back in return.

_ It’s just so comfy _

Alec looked up at him with a slight pout, which only made Magnus lean in to kiss him right on those inviting lips. He had to agree, from what he’d seen briefly of Alec’s living arrangements, it was no wonder he didn’t want to leave his bed.

“We need to get some food in you...I know a wonderful cafe just down the road?” Magnus stood and helped Alec to his feet, chuckling to himself as the Shadowhunter stumbled a little. 

Alec stopped for a moment before moving and looking at Magnus, looking him up and down.

_ This morning...did we? Did I? _ He looked down at himself as if inspecting his boxers.

“You did...I cleaned up while you slept” Magnus pushed his hand through Alec’s bed head and used magic at the tips of his fingers to flatten it as best he could, leaving it in at least something Alec could be seen in public with. As sexy as Magnus found it, he doubted the poor boy wanted to look like he’d just been ravaged. 

_ Did you? _

“In the shower” Magnus hummed and rose one brow as Alec blushed at his answer. “I see no reason to lie to you...masturbation is completely normal”

_ I know. But I made you...you know? _

“Hard? Very” Magnus chuckled and brought him in to kiss him softly. “I already told you how attractive you were...how your body makes me feel” Magnus ran his hands under Alec’s top and lifted it over and off his head. “Now...dressed and we get some lunch before my next client is due...you’re costing me precious money” 

As Magnus left, Alec debated asking the Institute to credit Magnus his savings...The Warlock clearly enjoyed his material things, so to stop him from being able to buy them might make him kick him out. If being defective wouldn’t, then losing him his business would. Leaning down Alec stroked Chairman and tickled behind his ear before the cat was called through by Magnus for his own feeding time, leaving Alec to dress in a conveniently placed set of clothes that happened to be his exact size. Once they were on, Alec pushed his thumb through the hole by the end of the sleeve and realised that they actually  _ were _ just his clothes.

Magic...Alec grinned and looked over his face in the mirror, pressing his fingers into his cheeks and pushing up his eyebrows as he inspected his own reflection. He wasn’t exactly sure what would turn on such a beautiful Warlock, but he wasn’t going to complain if it meant he could have as many hugs and kisses as he wanted. If this was what affection meant, then he definitely wished he’d tried to get close to someone sooner…

Alec’s mind came to Jace, pressing his hand to his rune he felt the fear through him, the worry and it made him feel sick for a moment. He could sense Jace had tracked him, but he knew it would only take him to the general area. With any luck it wouldn’t be too soon before he was found, being here with Magnus was exciting. It was new. Without his parent’s breathing down his neck, his sister telling him what to do and his parabatai watching his every move, Alec was free to do as he pleased.

Which turned out to be, sleeping in. Now he was going to lunch, outside, with a downworlder. A downworlder who seemed to genuinely care about him and wanted to help him understand his mark. Holding his palm over the warmed skin behind his ear he took a deep breath, bracing himself before he walked out to meet Magnus.

\---

Magnus gave Alec the time he needed, busying himself with his cat and a few of the contracts he was drawing up for future clients. He was yet to hear from Ragnor, but that man had a habit of appearing unannounced and at the most inconvenient times. Probably waiting until Magnus tried to seduce Alec just so he could waltz in with his fancy coats and expensive shoes just to rain on his parade…and his sex life.

Magnus took a moment to think of what he knew...Alec’s mark was a Devil’s Rune, the fact that Alec was born mute but then was able to produce the most delicious moans was a sign that maybe he  _ could _ talk. But he was just unable to for whatever reason, once more the Rune was most likely the cause.

The Rune was most likely the reason Alec was kept hidden from downworlders...for a Shadowhunter of such a high standing family to be born bearing such a mark was probably shameful, though Alec had mentioned he was almost celebrated in Idris. What made his parents so resentful of him here in New York?

As he looked up, Alec walked in, fidgeting with his clothing that looked like it had been taken from a homeless man in a less than honourable battle. How could  _ anyone _ resent such an innocent soul. Flashes of Alec’s body writhing against him this morning made him reassess the term ‘innocent’. 

“I took those from your wardrobe...clearly I made a mistake” Magnus began inspecting the various frays in the fabric and holes, one was large enough he could fit his finger through and stroke the skin beneath.

_ It’s comfortable _ Alec shrugged and stood taller, proud of his clothes.

“It’s scruffy…”

Alec opened his mouth for a moment, thinking of words before he signed them.

_ Should we eat? I think Jace is tracking me _ Alec lifted his top, Magnus looked beyond the initial flash of skin and saw the rune he was showing, the top corner of his parabatai rune was glowing slightly.

“Great...let’s leave now then. I don’t want that brat in my home” Magnus opened the door and led Alec out towards the lift, smirking as he caught him laughing at the insult aimed at his friend. “Please tell me if he’s close and we’ll turn the opposite direction darling” As they stepped in, Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist, bringing him to his side and kissing his jaw. Alec was slightly taller, so holding him like this was a little more awkward when they stood up, but it didn’t make it any less enjoyable. Magnus wanted to shower kisses all over his delectable body. But until he knew the damage the Rune was causing him, he didn’t want to risk hurting himself or Alec.

Quick fumbles in the bedroom were safer than losing himself in pleasure and touching it in the height of passion, or grabbing it when reaching for Alec’s hair. He didn’t know what activated it and what it was capable of, all he knew is the evil that poured from it when he tried to use his magic over it, wasn’t worth finding out.

\---

“So Alec’s in love with you?” 

Jace groaned and looked round as Clary was grinning mischievously.

“I think so...I don’t know anymore...Alec doesn’t really get what love is...he mistakes a friendly pat for sexual attraction” Jace sighed and stopped for a moment to get his bearings on where they were going, Clary leant against a post box as he did.

“So he’s confused”

“Yes”

“Have you spoke to him about it? Tried to explain what you think about how he feels?”

Jace frowned for a moment and shook his head,

“Alec doesn’t do heart to hearts..he’s all action...and I don’t just mean that because he can’t talk...he’s a bottler”

“Out of everyone surely you should be trying to crack that bottle?” 

“You are just twenty questions today aren’t you?” Jace laughed as they continued to walk on down the street, weaving through passerbys.

“Well now we found my Mum I have nothing else to do right now?” Clary smiled sadly, it was true they’d found her Mother, it was just circumstances that kept it from being a happy reunion. She was currently in a self induced coma in a hospital after her kidnapper was unable to wake her. Clary trusted she was in good hands, and owed it to Jace and Alec to sort out whatever this mess of a friendship was.

Simon did always say she was good at problem solving...She thought to how she was with her own best friend, Simon was a little like Alec, she saw herself like Jace. The two of them would spend every minute spare together and had so much in common it sometimes hurt. The only difference is how they knew when to stop, when too much was too much. If Simon was as possessive as Jace, then they’d have broken off their friendship long ago. To be physically and mentally bound to someone and feel that strongly for them was only ever going to end in pain.

There was so much to this story Clary wanted to know, she only hoped she could get it out of Magnus when they reached them. Alec seemed far more cooperative than her ‘boyfriend’ did.

\---

“So this is basically how I ended up being forcibly removed from a michelin star restaurant in Bali…” Magnus smiled as Alec’s face was scrunched in silent laughter, the huffed breaths and tears in his eyes were positively adorable. 

They were sat in a bustling cafe just ten minutes from Magnus’ home, it was busy, but exciting. They had shared sandwiches and lite bites and were now just drinking coffee while Magnus spoke of all the amazing cities and countries he’d visited, Alec was fascinated. He even broke out into his own stories that he’d written into his journals, neither of them were sure how much was true and how much was fiction, but as long as it was interesting and was told well, it didn’t really matter.

_ Have you been to Idris? _

“A couple of times…” Magnus smiled as Alec’s eyes were bright mentioning his home city once more. “Political visits so I didn’t venture far from the halls…” Stroking a finger round the rim of his coffee mug he looked at Alec’s lips for a moment then back to the features of his face, resting on one hand with his chin and just asking the time to gaze at the stunning being across from him. The fact Alec was unable to talk didn’t dull the conversation. His breaths were expressive as were his hands as he spoke with them, no movement was half measure. Alec was someone who gave it his all in every aspect.

Alec would make an exceptional lover…

Magnus choked on his coffee at the train of thought his mind took and actually found  _ himself _ blushing. He hadn’t taken a long term lover since his disastrous break up with the she-devil Vampire Camille. None of his one night stands or flings had ever taken the term ‘lover’ in his mind. 

“We should finish up” Magnus dabbed his mouth with a napkin, standing as Alec looked up at him curiously before nodding to agree, getting up to follow him out. Magnus saw Alec’s hand reach for his own, but he pretended to be none the wiser and left a couple of steps ahead, just out of reach. Magnus made a promise to himself when he chose to save Alec and look into his family’s affairs. He wouldn’t get too deeply involved. Casual sex was always an option, but this was already threatening beyond that. Alec wasn’t experienced enough to commit to the first person to he came across.

Magnus wasn’t ready...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! This one takes a little longer to write so i think this will be updated every two weeks :)

Alec was still trailing behind Magnus when they entered the lift, the Warlock had been keeping his distance since they left the cafe and it was hard for him to figure out what had gone wrong.  When the doors shut behind him, he stood close to Magnus, resting his head on his shoulder.  Any worry it would be a bad decision left him, as he felt an arm around waist and a kiss to his head before Magnus sighed into his hair.

Magnus had tried to keep his head clear, the moment Alec had trudged in behind and rested his head against him, he couldn’t help himself. The mood was definitely brought down by his own worries and when he was supposed to be keeping Alec happy during his time away, it wasn’t the best thing to be doing. “What to do” He sighed out into the hair, then slid his hand round to take Alec’s hand when they reached the right floor.

Stepping out and noticing the smile now gracing the Shadowhunter’s lips, he welcomed the warmth of it once more, it was only when Alec stopped still while he was watching him that the smile dropped.

“Alec” Jace got up from where he was sat with Clary on the floor outside Magnus’ door. “I’m glad you’re okay”

Magnus felt a little jealousy run through him, when Alec took his hand back and moved to embrace his parabatai instead. Jace’s look of triumph didn’t help it.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Magnus rolled his eyes, greeting Clary with a smile then moved to open the door. “Alexander?” He beckoned as Alec made to move from his friend, instead he was kept back by a hand to his wrist.

“Come on buddy we need to go…” Jace’s look was one of worry. “It’s not safe for you here”

“My home is  _ very _ safe” Magnus sniffed, he wasn’t about to have this boy walk in and insult his competence, especially when it was only a matter of time before he was accused of the usual.

“Did he hurt you? Touch you?” Jace was stroking Alec’s face tilting his head before he let out a growl seeing the love bite that was clearly by his collar. 

“As much as I don’t want your dirty boots in my home I suggest we continue this discussion  _ within _ my wards”

Clary was first to agree, walking past Magnus before being followed by Jace then by Alec. As Alec passed Magnus, the warlock slipped a possessive arm around his waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “If you want to stay...you can stay” Magnus whispered to him. “There is no pressure to go with him, if you don’t want to go I won’t let him take you”

Alec heard Magnus speak and blushed a little, he smiled at how protective he was, without being as aggressive with his concern as Jace always was. If Jace wanted him to do something he’d make him do it, whereas with Magnus he always felt like he had a choice. Once they got into the living room, Jace opened his mouth to speak but ended up with Alec’s hand in his face to stop him from speaking.

_ Magnus has been nothing but kind to me _ He signed, the parts Jace couldn’t keep up with, Clary and Magnus filled in for him.  _ He showed me what I’ve been missing, how much I can actually ENJOY myself instead of getting in the way all the time _ . Jace made to speak up but found Clary keep him quiet this time. 

Alec gave a glance to Magnus who was sat on the arm of the chair that Chairman Meow currently occupied. The warlock could see how nervous Alec was but how determined he was to finally be heard. They’d spoken briefly in the cafe about it, Jace first, then his parents. The small nod of encouragement seemed to the do the trick.

_ I can’t live like this anymore _ Alec’s eyes watered but his face was still stern as he looked at his parabatai. He could feel his rune warm with worry and he knew Jace must be feeling similar tingles through his own.  _ I want to go to lunch with Magnus, I want to walk around in the day. I want to go for runs outside… _

“Alec” Jace’s voice was small.

_ I just want to live...I’m unhappy...at home I’m unhappy...At home I feel useless and defective… _

“You can’t live like the rest of us” Jace’s voice had traces of guilt, distress? Magnus frowned hearing his reply to such an open hearted speech.

“Why can’t he? Just because he can’t talk-”

“-It’s not JUST because of that” Jace gripped his hair and turned to Clary. “I told you letting him come here was a bad idea...now he has these...things in his head” 

_ Why can’t you just let me be independent? Without breathing down my fucking neck all the time!?  _ Alec didn’t even wait before he moved to Magnus, kissing him on the lips in front of Jace before he signed with his back to both him and clary.  _ I’m not leaving with him please get rid of them _ He left the room and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Magnus looked round from his retreating form to see the anger in Jace’s face. Clearly the kiss in front of them did it’s intended job.

“We need to talk” Jace growled out.

“I’ll check on Alec” Clary dismissed herself, heading into the bedroom after him. Jace and Magnus looked at each other as the Warlock began to mix a cocktail at the mini bar.

“Drink?”

“No. Thank you” Jace grit his teeth, the anger from his parabatai rune was only fueling his own. 

“By talking does this mean you’ll discuss with me why it’s so important Alexander is locked up against his will?”

“Against his-” Jace sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “You don’t get it and you won’t see it...this is bigger than some fancy you’ve taken to him...this is deep...if you don’t want any responsibility then I suggest you stop whatever this is because when Alec loves someone, he gives his entire being to them”

“Alexander doesn’t  _ love _ me...we’ve been enjoying each other’s company...nothing more”

“For you maybe...but he’s sensitive and his heart is pure”

“It is...and any man would be lucky to have him...Listen” Magnus sipped his freshly made martini. “How about instead of arguing like children over a grown man...we discuss this like adults...you wanted to talk so” He looked round and flourished his hands a little before sitting on his armchair, crossing his legs. “Start with the Devil’s Mark behind his right ear”

Jace’s skin turned a little pale as he heard Magnus speak. It was no surprise he’d seen it if they had been kissing, but that meant Magnus knew more than anyone was supposed to know.

“D-Devil’s Mark? It’s just a rune..” He trailed off, he’d never heard it called something so evil, thought it was fitting with the pain and nightmares it caused Alec to experience.

“Oh it’s definitely a rune...but instead of being created by an Angel, it’s been created by a Lord of Hell”

Jace took a deep breath and shook his head. “When Alec’s out in the open he’s at risk...the institute has wards and protection. Sanctuary points set up that spread through it. It keeps everyone out and keeps him safe…”

Magnus raised his brow, sipping. “Sanctuary points are useless”

“Not how we’ve set them up..”

Sanctuary points were simply points of holy ground that were used to ward off servants of evil, often using mythical solutions to supernatural forces. Like crystals for demons and garlic for vampires.

Magnus could only roll his eyes that even the Shadowhunters were clueless. “I doubt it’s the points Jason” He mumbled and finished his drink.

“I’m serious...look…” Jace walked to sit on the chair near Magnus, leaning forward to speak closely to him. “I shouldn’t be telling you this but the way I’ve overheard Maryse and Robert talk about this...something  _ wants _ Alec and is going to take him if they see him”

Something about the look Jace gave caused a chill to run down Magnus’ spine, the whole situation seemed to go from bad to worse. He needed to speak with Ragnor, he’d have to go to seek him out instead of waiting.

“Very well...take him back to your dream world” Magnus stood and paced a little before stopping by the bedroom door. “If you’re lying to me or bending the truth about all this...then I will not show mercy for the deception” If it wasn’t for the whole business with the rune, then Magnus would’ve kicked him out still like Alec had asked.

\---

Clary came into where Alec was sat against the headboard, his body surrounded by the throw cushions while he played idly with his stele.

“Hey” She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, looking to him kindly. “You know if it means anything I think you and Magnus look great together…”

Alec frowned.  _ Thanks _ . He looked up at her and then back to his stele. He didn’t think of himself and Magnus as ‘together’, he didn’t really get what it was, he just hoped it would keep going. 

_ He makes me feel good _ … He slowly signed and moved a hand to play with the corner of a pillow.

Clary’s expression was soft and understanding. Alec was such a good person, but masked it as if he had to behave arrogant sometimes to get the respect of his fellow hunters.

“Jace is just worried about you...you know that right?” She put her hand out to him but found it ignored, she didn’t take it personally. Though Alec had been the one to rescue her and start the search for her Mum, he’d been pushed right to the back for the rest. She’d hardly seen him except for when he was having spats with Jace.

_ I know...but it’s true...I’m miserable...here I’m happy _ He gave a small smile and shrugged, huffing out a breath. Alec didn’t hate Clary, he kind of liked her, she meant well and she was keeping Jace off his back for the most part. He only didn’t take her hand on the principle that she wasn’t Magnus. He wasn’t sure why he had in his head only Magnus should provide him with comfort. Almost like he’s the only one who  _ could _ .

The door opened and the two looked over as Magnus stepped in, Alec’s stomach did flips as he looked at him again, he didn’t know when he’d stop. He smiled but saw the stern look on the warlock’s face.

“It’s best you leave with them” He spoke out, sounding different to his usual self. What had changed? 

_ What did he say to you?! _ Alec wasn’t happy about the sudden switch in sides. Magnus only shook his head and folded his arms.

“Come on. You need to go. I’ll open a portal” Magnus turned before Alec could even reply, walking out the room with his back to him so the signing was lost to him. Alec huffed and looked to Clary who seemed just as clueless. They both got off the bed and walked into the living room, the portal was in full flow and Jace was stood by Magnus.

Alec wasn’t sure what happened, but he wasn’t so selfish he’d deny his request for him to leave his home, he wasn’t going to force Magnus to do anything. He did stop in front of him though and leant in to kiss him, wanting to feel like this wasn’t Magnus kicking him out and ending what they started.

“Alec...I’m sorry...” Magnus turned his head so the lips touched his cheek, he was aching not to just take him in his arms, but he needed to concentrate on getting the answers if he wanted to protect Alec.  Having him here stopped that from happening. 

Alec heard his name spoken like everyone else. He stepped back and stood up tall, so he  _ was _ being kicked out. He told himself he wouldn’t let this bother him, he’d been preparing for this since day one when Magnus had shown a little interest in his company. He turned to Jace and nodded before stepping through.

Jace looked to Magnus, he could feel the pain in his rune when Alec’s seek for reassurance was rejected.

“You brought this on yourself by letting it get this far” Jace growled at the Warlock before rushing through the portal to see to his brother. Clary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, these Shadowhunters were so intense it was exhausting. With a quick hug she left through after them, letting Magnus snap it shut behind. He stayed there for a moment, looking at the ground where the portal was, where Alec stood last.

\---

When Magnus stepped through to fresh green fields in the rain he cursed and threw his arm to the side to teleport a large umbrella to his hand, pulling it up but it was too late. He was drenched and too pissed off to sort it when he still had a fair bit of walking to go. As he approached the cottage he pushed his way through the Wards that were invisible to the naked eye, even most with the sight. Ridding himself of the umbrella as within was dry as a bone, banging on the door.

It opened only moments later and he stepped inside, shaking himself off before flicking his fingers and drying himself, stopping to check a mirror on the wall to adjust his hair.

“I’ve been far too busy for your foolish affairs” a voice called from a room to the side. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked through to meet it.

“Busy with your research or with your seelie friend?” Magnus didn’t miss the twisted knot of leaves and flower stalks on the hearth. An obvious gift from an interested Seelie.

“Busy with business that doesn’t concern you..now make this quick” Ragnor was sat at his desk, reading over various scripts and texts, his magnifying glass being put to use but floating in in front rather than in his hand. He was feeling particularly lazy this evening.

“You got my messages and you ignored them...I’m rather hurt” Magnus sighed, Ragnor scoffed. 

“It’s been fifty or so years and you choose to contact me when you’re getting yourself involved in matters beyond your place...no one should meddle with curses, let alone the Clave , you know that much”

“This one is different though…”

“Different how? Shadowhunters have beared curses at birth before” Ragnor looked uncaring, sometimes Magnus wanted to throttle him, but his taste in literature and old films were too good to lose.

“This one is a Devil’s rune on an  _ adult _ Shadowhunter”

The magnifying glass dropped to the table with a clatter and Ragnor’s eyes were wide, his interest peaked by the unknown far too easily. “How old?” He raised his hands to the bookshelves and brought forward a large index, letting it slam to the table and needing to stand to look through it properly.

“20? 21?”

“That is still a child not an adult” Ragnor was scrolling down pages and flicking through the large dusty book.

“He’s an adult by their standards…” Standing up to look at what his friend was looking at Magnus frowned seeing the contents. It was a book on curses and branding by demons. One that Ragnor had put together himself, one of his own works from his research.

“A devil’s rune is rare..21 you say?” He thought for a moment before flipped further through and leant on one hand. “These are the accounted runes to date…”

Magnus looked over the diagrams, it only consisted of around ten different pictures and when his eyes fell on the very familiar satanic symbol he felt his blood run cold. Part of him hoped he was wrong and it was just a curse as he first wanted it to be. Pointing out the jagged mark he spoke quiety.

“This is the one...this is the one behind his ear”

“The ear is a common place…” Ragnor looked over the one shown to him and hummed, tapping his chin. “This is the Mute” 

Magnus frowned, that he could have guessed but to see it there and labelled made his skin crawl. “Tell me more..how do you end up with a rune like this?”

“You have to anger or make a treacherous bargain with a Prince of Hell” Ragnor looked over the symbol. “Though the children are taken before they are able to walk...to have an adult?”

“You say taken?”

“Yes...when a child in the womb is marked with the rune, it’s a life claim...the child has been promised and when the pain of love is at it’s highest the child will be taken by the one who placed the mark…”

“But Alexander is 21...he’s no child”

“You shouldn’t get too deep into this my friend...I suggest you cut yourself loose before you face powers we are forbidden to meddle with”

Magnus’ mind took him to Alec lying in his arms, their moment of passion this morning and the kisses and touches they’d shared. He thought of his smile, his voiceless laugh and such overwhelming happiness took hold of his body that he couldn’t help but smile.

“I think it’s too late for that…”

Ragnor went to scold him but Magnus spoke up once more, too quick for him.

“Please tell me if this can be stopped...He’s survived this long...why not longer?”

“I’ll need to see him...study him” Ragnor sighed and looked around his desk. “Give me three days to gather my research and I will come to you...until then I suggest you stay away from him physically. I imagine it’s highly unstable being on his skin for so long…”

Magnus thanked his friend and took his leave through a portal Ragnor initiated, saving him the walk through the rain to pass the boundaries of the wards, as he stepped back into his loft, it all felt very quiet. It had been a long time since he’d had company stay both night and day. The look on Alec’s face had caused him guilt for being so cold. Ragnor and Jace both warned him away, but why should Alec be starved of the love and affection he deserves simply because he’s cursed?

The idea of committing to a relationship had scared him earlier, but now it had him thinking about the concept as a genuine possibility. It was wrong to punish Alec for bearing the mark, surely if he was living on borrowed time he should be given the chance at even a shred of happiness before the end.

\---

It was past midnight when he received a phone call off Clary, she explained how Alec had been banished to his room by his parents when he arrived home. There had been screaming and shouting by four of the lightwoods both in defense and anger at the fifth one who couldn’t voice his defense. 

It took Magnus all of ten seconds after hanging up with the redhead to dialling Alec’s number. He knew he’d be unable to speak back but he had things he needed to say and he needed to let the shadowhunter he wasn’t alone.

Alec picked up on the 6th ring, the one just before it cut to answer phone. He’d been sat in his room where he’d been told he’d spend the next few days in punishment for disobeying orders. The sight of Magnus’ name on his phone caused a twinge of pain, knowing how they’d parted ways, but he picked up regardless. When the smooth voice and breathing came through to him, he knew he’d made the right decision.

“Hello my darling” Magnus sighed and rested back onto the bed, trying not to think of Alec in his too small, solid bed in his windowless room. It broke his heart. “I’m sorry...for the way I behaved earlier…” He heard the gentle breathing that Alec was emitting, it soothed him. “It may look dark now...and bleak...but know that I still want you and still like you...there are a lot of things getting in the way but I’m working on a solution my darling…”

Alec closed his eyes and listened, he felt the tears prickle the edges of his eyes and clasped his hand over them.

“Just hold on for three days and I have a friend who can help you...help  _ us _ ...I promised myself not to get too deep..that I would stop myself before I felt more than lust” He mumbled, finding it much easier to talk without having to look at Alec’s face or know that he’s there. The breathing was now so soft he almost forgot he was. “Write me a story of how you escaped your room and we ran away together?” He chuckled, knowing Alec’s journals were more like stories and weren’t lacking in imagination. “Good night and I hope the shirt you took gives you comfort” With that he hung up.

When the line went dead Alec found himself in tears, but smiling. He pulled the shirt he’d taken from Magnus’ wardrobe before he left and clung to it. He didn’t realise he’d been caught, but when he was faced with the idea of never seeing Magnus again, he grabbed the first thing he could find that smelt like the Warlock.

To hear his words brought him peace of mind and hope, he’d endure the three days for Magnus. He wouldn’t be unhappy here because now he knew he was going to come back for him. The story of escape and fleeing with Magnus could be a future possibility...

Alec was excited.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I never want to rush these chapters so I can give you the best ones I can give! So hope it's been worth the wait! <3 The support has been amazing for this story! As it's my first Shadow World one I can't thank you all enough for helping with my confidence in this :)

Alec clutched his hands at his sheets as he thrashed and choked on the air he breathed in sharply, his body shaking and sweating. He could feel his head thumping and gripped at mark behind his ear, feeling how it was wet with fresh blood, the thudding was almost like someone was drumming an irregular beat onto his brain. 

Curling up his body in the dark he tried to calm his breathing, his nightmares were getting more intense, he felt like he had been so close to drowning in the blood this time and the faceless shadows gripping at his throat had him shivering and cold. Opening his eyes a little he found a small blinking light illuminating the room.

Prizing his own fingers from his elbow he shakily grabbed for his phone. Alec’s heart rate was soaring from the shock but he managed to smile through the grimacing when he read Magnus’ name on the screen.

_ Magnus: Chairman Meow misses you x MB _

Alec frowned and sat up slowly, seeing the time was only 6am, the message sent around 3am. He knew Magnus would be asleep by now, so sending a reply would be pointless.

It had been a day since he’d left Magnus’ and been in his room, he’d spent yesterday in a sulk, losing himself in his journals. He’d written about how Magnus would arrive and portal him back to his loft. They’d talk about their day and where they’d go for dinner that evening. 

Alec looked at the message once more, opening the attachment he hadn’t seen at first. A picture of the mentioned cat curled up on the side of the bed Alec had occupied. He knew that was where Chairman Meow liked to sleep before he was even in the picture, but it was still pretty cute to imagine him there solely because he missed Alec.

Standing up slowly he knew his room’s layout so there was no need to flick on the lights. Reaching the bathroom he grabbed a towel and held it to the side of his head, dabbing the blood as he flicked on the light on his mirror, groaning seeing his reflection, holding his eyes to check the bags and breathing out slowly, drinking a glass of water and starting up the shower. He was already too awake to go back to sleep.

Once he was washed and cleaned up, he pulled on a vest top and jogging bottoms, leaving his shoes since he wouldn’t be leaving his room he flicked on the lights and cleared a space on the floor. He still needed to train, his body had already been left three days of little to no physical activity so there was no more time to spare. Stretching out his limbs, Alec looked around his room and thought about Magnus’ home.

Even in Idris he’d never felt as comfortable and free? He thought to his room when he’d been in Idris, it had a balcony looking out onto the streets, he used to love sitting out there and reading, taking in the fresh, clean air. Not this dusty, dirty air that surrounded him in the crypt. He’d managed to get the smell acceptable and nothing had really bothered him until he met Magnus.

Until he met the Warlock he’d seen his room as just somewhere to rest, it didn’t need luxuries. As his fist connected with a bag that he’d had set up from the ceiling he knew he’d been lied to for so long, lied to by his parents, his sister, his parabatai. Everything he thought of as normal for his life was slowly coming out as false. Each time his fists or elbow connected with the bag he found himself only getting angrier.

It was only when his head began to thud once more that he stopped, resting his forehead to the leather, the sweat dripping around him. He felt a warmth over his side, over his Parabatai rune before there was a knock on the door. 

Although he was confined to his room, Alec wasn’t so reckless they needed to lock the door, heading over he pulled it open and found Jace dressed just as ready for training as he himself was. Stepping back to let him in.

_ Why aren’t you training upstairs? _ Alec signed as Jace placed two coffees down on the dressing table.

“Because my brother is training downstairs…” The blonde smiled in that charming way that used to make Alec agree to anything.  Now it only made him realise him how wrong he’d been, how different it was to Magnus’, who  _ wanted _ Alec and wanted to be physical with him. It was sad how many signals he’d misread over the years.

It didn’t take long for them to be grappling on the floor, neither one holding back as they practised moves and footholds. Alec winced as he was dropped down onto his back on the mat, Jace’s knee to his upper arm while his hands initiated a move that pulled on his free arm and one of his legs.

“You’re normally all over me...too busy thinking about a certain Warlock?” Jace teased, there was slight hint of mockery added in which Alec didn’t miss. Obviously unable to exchange words back, Alec instead arched his back, flipping so he was now on top of his Parabatai. It was a short lived tactic as suddenly he was in a choke hold, hitting his hand on the side to tap out.

“You had the nightmares again didn’t you?” Jace helped Alec up from the floor, then rotated his shoulders to stretch them out. Alec’s face was easy to read, even if he wasn’t subconsciously itching at the mark behind his ear. “Stop that” Jace caught his wrist and brought his hand down, keeping it in his hand as he moved his free hand to take it as well.

Alec looked down at Jace was cupping his hand. He huffed out and brought his hand back,

_ It’s getting worse...Magnus actually wants to help me _

Jace ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

“So he says”

_ He does _

“He wants to fuck you Alec...there’s a difference” Jace snapped before he took a step back, Alec was in his face slamming him back against the wall, snarling a little. Jace opened his mouth, about to shout back but the tears shimmering in Alec’s eyes silenced him, instead he looked away as Alec let him go, stepping back.

_ Why is it so hard to believe that someone likes me? _ Alec took a deep breath as he signed slowly, Jace frowned and looked away. 

Jace sighed and swallowed, putting a hand to Alec’s shoulder giving it a slight squeeze, he didn’t know what to say. He knew he was being an ass, part of it he knew was jealousy that was completely unjustified but he couldn’t help the words that came out of his big mouth.

_ I’ll see you for dinner? _ Alec offered a small smile, he could feel the guilt through their rune. Jace was always so closed off, he knew he was mad but not entirely sure why. Usually Alec would listen to everything he would say but this time he knew he was wrong about Magnus. So what if he wanted sex, Alec wanted sex with Magnus too! In time of course. 

“Yeah…” Jace rubbed between his eyes before he turned Alec’s head checking over his mark and making sure he hadn’t done any damage with his scratching. It was swollen and sore looking, he knew what Alec said was true, it  _ was _ getting worse, his nightmares had even woken Jace this morning with their intensity. He needed to speak to Robert and Maryse… Maybe trusting Magnus was the right decision…

\----

“should I text him again?” Magnus dropped his head back over the edge of the sofa his hands holding his phone up over his face as he stared into his message screen. He'd fallen asleep on the sofa after a night of heavy drinking, a stressful abundance of clients can cause such an activity. He remembered texting Alec in the early hours, it was a simple humorous one, nothing like the original two he'd typed out and thought better about sending. The first being about just how much he wanted to lick all over Alec's body, the second a heartfelt confession about how worried he was about his wellbeing. 

It had been Chairman Meow who ‘talked’ him out of it in the end. In other words he'd sat on his head while he was wailing into a glass of whiskey. Alec hadn't responded to his text yet but he wasn't worried, he knew the Shadowhunter was active in the afternoon, especially when he thought Magnus was sleeping in.

No Magnus wasn't worried, he was just feeling clingy as he nursed the self induced slight headache and nausea. 

Looking round to his cat he stroked his hand idly over his fur while he rubbed to the side of the sofa. 

“hmm… You're right…wash, food then text…” Magnus had left the day free of work in case Ragnor showed up a day early, so he had plenty of time to think of Alec while he showered… While he ate a bowl of pretty standard cereal… While he tended to the flower boxes on his balcony. Taking a deep breath he decided it was probably best to work on the potion he'd agreed to formulate for the accountant who had more money than sense. A potion he wanted to help him get more friends. “it's a shame he's such a jackass” Magnus sighed as he already planned to make it a standard “friendly” potion. One where the person taking it would subconsciously believe they were more pleasant to be around… It wasn't often that Magnus lied to mundanes, but this man had really been the worst customer, plus his allergy to cats was definitely knocking off points. 

Finally as he began mixing the ingredients his mind was too occupied to drift back to a certain hazel eyed dreamboat. 

\---

Alec had spent the last few hours finishing his training, as much as he could do in his room, now he was eating his way through a burger Jace had brought down to him, the plan was to eat together but duty called in the form of a six foot demon knocking about the downtown fish market. So now he ate alone, eyes reading over an open book as he did. 

Just as Alec read a line mentioning fine wines he found himself remembering Magnus, choking on a bite as he grabbed his phone, he'd never text him back, he quickly typed out his message.

_ Alexander: I miss him too :)  _

He debated adding a kiss but decided against it, maybe Magnus would think he was copying him, he'd have to find his own way of signing off. He smiled to himself as the reply was instant. 

_ Magnus: Do you miss me? xMB _

Alec put his head in his hands as he pushed aside his food and was about to reply when another message popped through. 

_ Magnus: I've been thinking about you all day :( xMB _

Shaking his head, he lay down on his front, not caring about potential indigestion from recently eating. Had he been thinking of Magnus today? Of course he had. Alec glanced at the open journal on his bedside table, it was a good five pages of elaborate escape attempts and romantic gestures he could do for the Warlock. Maybe next he could get Magnus some flowers, would he appreciate flowers? 

Realising his mind was wandering he quickly replied.

_ Alexander: I miss you and I’ve been thinking of you too. You slept late? _

\---

Magnus was sat on his balcony now, looking out across the cityscape, he’d opted for tea so he didn’t have to worry over drinking too much again. He felt like himself again, the night after a heavy drink he enjoyed peace and quiet and snuggling up with his feet up. Usually Chairman would be enough to keep him company, but as he looked over the lights he began to feel something had hadn’t felt in years.

Lonely…

Looking to his phone he read the text back and chuckled to himself, his body felt warm from the feelings, opting instead to dial up the Shadowhunter and call him, sighing to himself as he heard the phone pick up and the soft breathing.

“Hello my darling” Magnus’ voice was soft as he spoke, “I slept late but I’m much better now…” He stroked his hand along the empty space beside him on the small loveseat he had on his balcony. He began to thought it rather small for just himself to sit on. “I know you can’t reply...and I don’t have much to say myself I’m just enjoying the breeze outside” Sipping his tea he got himself comfortable and began to talk about his day, how his clients had been, he even managed to say his shopping list for tomorrow somehow, getting far too carried away.

\---

Alec was lying on his side, his body curled a little as he had the phone resting to his ear with a ridiculous smile on his face listening to Magnus talk away to himself, he was even finding himself with breathy silent laughter at some of the outrageous tales about his recent clients.

Opening his mouth Alec, frowned as he confused himself as to why he’d gone to answer with his voice. The hitch in his breath must’ve caught Magnus’ attention.

“Are you alright? Am I boring you?” Magnus chuckled. “Press a button for no..press one twice for yes” Magnus’ voice was almost a purr down the line and it caused a shiver in Alec’s body. Pressing his keypad twice he heard he sigh on the other side and ran his hand over his face, getting his water from the side to have a quick drink. He felt parched and his body was beyond warm as he felt it reacting to just the sound of Magnus’ voice. Maybe he’d missed him a lot more than he first realised.

As Magnus continued to talk he tried to focus and put the Warlock on loudspeaker while he looked over this phone functions. Maybe if he could see him he’d be able to pay attention.

\---

Magnus was mid sentence when he felt his handset vibrate, checking it to see Alec was requesting the video call option. “Well Alexander I feel we would’ve saved a lot of trouble if we did this sooner!” Magnus smirked immediately accepted, propping his phone on the coffee table on top of his whiskey decanter that lived there. Making sure he looked presentable and undoing his robe a little.

“Stop judging me” He cured his cat who was most definitely judging him again from where he sat by the doorway.

When Alec saw Magnus in shot he couldn’t help smiling brightly, shaking his head as he’d caught him mid scolding his cat, but he didn’t care. He took in his appearance and took in a deep breath. This was in  _ no _ way helping him now, he rested it with its back on the bedside lamp, lying on his side and closing his eyes for a moment as he let Magnus sort himself out.

“Gosh you’re a sight for sore eyes” 

Peeking his eye open he smirked a little as Magnus was wiggling his eyebrows at him appreciatively while clearly taking in the sight of him.

“Is that a muscle top?” He raised a brow as Alec looked down at himself, sitting up and turning his arms a little to show it was, his vest top showing off his arms and toned body.

_ I’ve been training _ he signed and took his water to sip it now they had their hands free.

“Getting sweaty without me? I’m insulted” Magnus couldn’t believe how Alec managed to become more and more attractive everytime he saw him. He wanted to see his face contort again, see him reach his heights of satisfaction. More importantly he wanted to be the reason for this. “If only I could kiss those lips…”

Alec went to sign in reply and instead his eyes widened when Magnus began to look at him through what he could only describe was a lustful lens.

_ When we meet again you can kiss me as much as you like _ Alec signed slowly. He wasn’t feeling shy, he wasn’t feeling like he wanted to hide himself from how he felt.  _ I wish you were here now _

“As do I...the way you make me feel...like I said Alexander...I want you” Magnus let his own fingers stroke the strip of skin showing between his robe, lips parting as he could see Alec’s eyes follow the fingers and stopping as he reached the waistband of his underwear. He was wearing only a pair of his tight boxers below the robe and chuckled huskily as Alec visibly swallowed, shifting where he sat on the bed before sipping the water in his hand.

“Do you want me?”

Alec couldn’t tear his eyes away, he was glad he was in the crypt otherwise someone might hear the things Magnus whispered to him through the phone. His gaze devouring the man on his phone as he wanted nothing more than to follow the fingers trail with his mouth. Not trusting his hands not to shake and distort the words, he simply nodded slowly.

“Show me how much…” Magnus knew he was pushing, but Alec didn’t seem uncomfortable in a negative way, if he’d been uncomfortable he’d have definitely stopped this and the way his hands placed the glass down behind him, flashing a strip of skin as he leant over and his top rode up, the edges of a rune just vaguely poking out.

Shadowhunter. Magnus thought about how he’d disliked them, stayed clear of their kind and cruel ways. Yet here he was, getting hard and craving this young, brave and tortured soul in more ways than one. “Show me” He repeated and swallowed back a groan when Alec slowly removed his jogging bottoms leaving just his baggy boxers. Magnus wanted to take him shopping, he needed  _ tight _ designer underwear to show him off perfectly. He watched as Alec stopped his fingers at the waist band and looked away.

Alec’s whole body was on fire. He knew he was hard as a rock and he wasn’t sure what Magnus meant by show him, but he was all too ready to show off his intimate parts to the Warlock.

“Alexander...there’s no pressu-” Magnus voice was quick to reassure him before he took the leap of faith and pushed down his boxers, hearing the moan he caused from Magnus before pressing a hand over his own face. God he felt like some kind of naughty teenager. Is this what Jace did with his girlfriends when he was younger? Video called them and stripped off?

Alec looked down at himself, lifting the bottom of his vest top a little to fully show off his lower body including his abdomen, kneeling up on the bed and feeling more powerful than he thought he should. He’d never felt wanted, never felt like this before in his entire life.

Magnus wanted him, he wanted every part of him and contrary to what Jace thought. He wanted to know him, spend time with him for who he was, not just how he looked. He looked at the screen to see Magnus now with his hand around his own erection, giving Alec a good view as he stroked himself while muttering words of praise and desire.

Desire. Alec felt just as much for the Warlock and allowed his hand to travel down to close around the base of his penis, dropping his head back as he let out of a moan of his own, the curse from the phone made him start to move his fingers, sitting back on his ankles as he stayed knelt up, legs spreading a little, almost like he wanted to show Magnus just how much he wanted him return but managing to avoid looking submissive as he towered in view.

Magnus was completely taken aback. Before him, Alec was oozing both power and confidence, it was a glimpse of what he could be if he didn’t have the oppression of the Institute and the curse on his body… What Magnus saw made his mouth dry and his body react on it’s own as he began to pleasure himself at the site, the moans and groans from the normally silent throat of the Shadowhunter were echoing out the speaker of his phone and almost finished him off.

“Alexander” Magnus groaned and pulled his robe apart to show off his torso, almost like they were taking it in turns to outdo the other in showing off. A smirk curled his lips as he saw Alec look through the stray hairs that draped over his eyes, his chest was heaving but the breath was all he heard now as Alec’s body seemed to tense up. Magnus could track his orgasm from the tightening of his thigh muscles to his flexing biceps before he angled his strokes down and released onto the sheets with a drawn out moan.

When he’d given all he could, his body hunched over as he panted, palms on the bed in front of him with his head down, Alec heard Magnus follow him and grinned knowing he’d been the reason, then he heard something he hadn’t expected to hear as another voice came across the phone, snapping his head up eyes wide.

Magnus was just coming down from his high when he heard the voice before seeing the source.

“Magnus Bane?!” Ragnor’s voice came from the doorway with a crash as he clearly scrambled back inside seeing what was happening, his portal fizzling out behind him where he’d just stepped out.

Magnus cursed and grabbed the phone, kissing the camera before hanging up. Alec had his hands on his face, mortified and hoping that they hadn’t been caught. He dropped onto his bed with a thud as he knew that it was pretty clear they had no matter how much he tried to reassure himself.

“Well thank you for knocking!” Magnus was pulling his robe shut as he clicked his fingers and straightened his hair, removing the sweat from his brow. Ragnor was tapping his foot with his arms folded, staring at him disapprovingly.

“Knocking isn’t the point!” Ragnor yelled at him in almost a growl. “I TOLD you specifically not to get involved with this cursed boy”

“Who’s to say I’m involved?” Magnus defended himself, catching Chairman Meow rushing into the bedroom away from the conflict.

“I’d say you both looked beyond involved” Ragnor shook his head before slamming a book onto the table, pulling out sheets from inside. “I needed to see the Shadowhunter but I fear I’ve now seen far too much”

“Oh stop being so dramatic” Magnus tutted and walked over, looking over the sheets seeing diagrams and notes in a language not even  _ he _ understood, Ragnor smacked his wrist to stop him from touching and he looked up as he simply stared at him. “What?”

“You’re unbelievable...I don’t know why I even thought you’d listen to me” The older Warlock rose his brow. “So...I’m still waiting to be offered a cup of tea”

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned round in a huff, heading to the kitchen, knowing Ragnor flat out refused to drink anything other than home brewed tea leaves.

\---

Alec came out the shower and looked to his phone, seeing a message on the screen.

_ Magnus: Sorry, Ragnor never knocks. We’ll be round later xx M _

Alec replied to acknowledge and opened the door to his room just in his jogging bottoms, stretching and taking a moment to breath outside his room, the air had a chill and he heard a sound to the side, shifting quickly towards it he saw no one and frowned. Shaking his head and wrapping his arms around himself as the devil’s mark pulsed and sent a dull ache through him, he decided against being out his room and went back inside.

As he rested his head back against the door where he now leaned on the wood, he closed his eyes, it felt like two warm arms were wrapping around his waist. Making him think of Magnus with a smile, up until one of the sensations went to his chest and gripped over his heart causing him to gasp and pull from the door, his heart racing as he clutched his chest looking back to the door. 

Alec stepped back as there was a large shadow rising all the way up and past the frame, the room began to feel colder and the lights flickered out one by one, he still hand his hand to his chest and stumbled back as he sat on the bed, grabbing for his seraph blade by the side of it and preparing himself.

Just as the hand of the shadow came down he felt a severe pain through his mark and cried out silently, his blade clattered to the ground and he found himself paralysed with both pain and fear, his breath struggling to leave as all the lights blew out, leaving him in the pitch black. Just as the darkness gripped him he saw a jolt of light, crack into the shadows from where his dresser was, the white lights shot across the now illuminated form of a demon before him before it’s screams of pain almost deafened Alec.

Alec pushed back on the bed as the lights shot out at the demon, its form crumpling and dropping into the ground where it vanished. Panting Alec looked round at the mirror as the light ceased. A banging on his door shocked him as Jace came bursting in.

“Alec!” His witchlight in hand as he ran for his Parabatai. 

_ I don’t know what happened _ Alec’s signing was shaking and difficult for Jace to understand, but being his brother and closest friend, he knew the look of fear and the feeling of complete despair in his rune. It had brought him to tears when he arrived back to the institute.

Grabbing Alec he pulled him close and let his brother clutch at him, the lights came on in the room as if nothing ever happened and Jace vowed to help Magnus remove the nightmare that plagued his brother. He’d had enough of the lies and the hated, the fear. As he held Alec until he slept from exhaustion, Jace knew one thing he needed to fix.

Alec should no longer be afraid of the unknown.


	14. Chapter 14

Jace had stayed by Alec’s side for the rest of the afternoon, he’d sat and read through his journals while Alec wrote down a few more. He was shaken and this was his way of coping. Jace never judged his writing, but it made him a little sad to read as he knew his Parabatai needed more than just a coping method. He needed help.

Alec had told him that Magnus was coming over later on with Ragnor, a Warlock who was apparently an expert on all of this, at first Jace had worried about another person getting involved but he decided to do what he hadn’t done the first time. Take a step back and trust that Alec knew what he was doing. 

When Jace had come in and found him so terrified it was painful beyond words, he’d shown him the Sanctuary point behind his mirror and explained how that must have activated when the demon came in, making his parabatai only worry more at the possibility that he’d been targeted before. Alec checked his phone every ten minutes, waiting for news and clearly not enjoying being in his room a second longer, hence why Jace had stayed by his side.

Clary had stopped by for a little while before she went to see her mother in the hospital, she sat with Alec, which had surprised Jace and left the blonde to entertain himself while her and Alec spoke in sign language, smiling at their own private jokes. It was almost a little irritating, but it was good to see them finally getting on. Clary had tried with Alec from the beginning but he’d closed himself off to her. Now to see his parabatai with his ...what he could only say was his girlfriend made him more than a little proud.

\---

Alec looked over the pages of his journal but his eyes kept drifting to his phone, the last few messages from Magnus had been apologies and checking he was okay after the interruption. Alec had assured him he was, he’d even been bold enough to tell him he was excited to see him later in person. He’d had the overwhelming urge to kiss and touch him and he knew it was because of what they’d shared through the phone. When the text finally came through to say Magnus was was outside, the grin on Alec’s face was telling before he even turned to Jace.

“I’ll go” The blonde stood up, opening the door and leaving it propped open. “I’ll leave this like this...anything happens just come out the room okay?”

_ I’ll be alright _ Alec signed and began sprucing up his room, tidying up the mess and crumpled note paper. Jace watched him for a moment before shaking his head with a smile, it was actually quite cute to see Alec like this for a change.

When Alec was done he ran into the bathroom, he looked a mess so ran his fingers through his hair to detangle the knots, splashed water on his face and gently dabbed the dried blood from the marking behind his ear. When he finished he sprayed himself with deodorant and chose to sit on the edge of the bed. Gripping his jeans as he waited.

\---

“It’s a little chilly”

Magnus rolled his eyes as he waited on the doorstep with Ragnor, who had done nothing but complain the whole time. Like Magnus, he hated Shadowhunters, maybe this is where he got it from, checking his phone he saw that Alec had read the message, but that had been a few minutes ago and he hadn’t been typing.

“Oh shit” Magnus turned his head raising his eyebrow, Ragnor has his palm up to the sky. “It’s starting to rain”

Magnus took a deep breath in through his nose and began typing another message to Alec, hoping to hurry him along sooner and rid him of the idiot beside him when the doors opened. Jace was stood before them and Magnus almost, almost, put up a block of magic expecting the Shadowhunter to attack him. But he didn’t, instead he stepped back.

“Come on we need to hurry in while it’s clear” He mumbled as Ragnor pushed to the front to ‘get out of the rain’. Magnus followed behind and kept his eye on Jace, peering round and seeing if there was any indication of madness towards him. Surprisingly enough there wasn’t any. Which meant he didn’t know what he and his darling parabatai had been up to hours earlier.

“Why the change of tune?” Magnus smirked, liking the way Jace seemed to tense up and hold his tongue from giving a snappy, sarcastic remark back at him. 

“He’s just…” 

Magnus could see him struggling, it was a little satisfying but he also felt sorry for him. He was clearly sitting on his fair share of secrets and lies in regards to Alec. Maybe now he was trying to help it meant he would be able to assist them in their efforts. Magnus chose not to push him further, knowing it wasn’t the time to be doing so. Not as they reached the crypt. Magnus saw the open door and Ragnor looking round a little skeptically.

“This isn’t where we die, Cabbage” Magnus smirked. “This is Alexander’s room”

“A little fucked up wouldn’t you say?” Ragnor made his comment a little louder to make sure Jace  _ did _ in fact hear him.

“I didn’t put him here” Jace snapped back and leant against the wall by the door. “Just do what you need to and  _ help _ him” His voice sounded like a plea at the end. Magnus hung back as Ragnor walked in, he knew something had changed since their last meeting to encourage his help.

“A demon attacked him” Jace whispered to Magnus and pushed his hair back as he took a deep breath. “Right here in his room...the Sanctuary point did it’s job but who knows how many have been able to get in without us knowing”

Magnus listened carefully as he spoke, it shook him to imagine demon activity in a fort like the Institute. His wards were faultless, so to hear of ones that could simply be destroyed by a weak defense could get through was beyond his line of thinking. He put a hand on Jace’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze of reassurance before he entered the room.

Alec was stood up, he had Ragnor’s hand in his own as he’d greeted him with a handshake. Magnus cooed a little at how cute it was that he was being so formal. It gave him a little bit of pride to know he was so humble and polite to a downworlder where the other’s most definitely wouldn’t be.

\---

When Alec had heard the talking outside he stood up, dusting of his clothes and straightening them out. He greeted Ragnor as he entered, or who he assumed was Ragnor as he didn’t recognise him from anywhere previously.

“Nice to see you with clothes on Mr Lightwood”

Alec’s eyes widened, mortified that he’d even bring it up that fast and he knew his face had turned red. This whole moment had gone entirely awkward, so instead of engaging with the Warlock any longer, he looked to the door waiting for Magnus who he could hear talking quietly with Jace outside. ‘At least they weren’t killing each other’ He thought and when Magnus did finally come in, he couldn’t help his face lighting up but keeping his composure. Not wanting to give the British Warlock any ammunition against them.

“Alexander” Magnus stepped in and shook Alec’s outstretched hand, their gaze and hold lingering perhaps a little longer than it should have done. Ragnor rolled his eyes and put his bag down on the bed.

“Right. Mr Lightwood please take a seat” He twirled his hands round, Alec noticed he used less of a flourish with his magic than Magnus did. It looked nowhere near as impressive when done half heartedly. Or maybe he was just biased. Sitting on the bed he let Ragnor push his head to the side and his ear forward, Alec held his hand over it to keep it out of the way as he heard the man humming before being prodded ever so slightly around the swollen mark.

“This is incredible” He muttered, Alec could hear him flicking pages of a book, all the while poking and prodding, the motion starting to send the thudding through his head so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Magnus watched on and paced a little, stopping when he could see how uncomfortable Alec looked to be feeling, he must be in pain. After episodes he knew his mark would become unbearable to touch and if what Jace said was a result of the mark, then it must be excruciating for Alec to be poked about. His theory proven when Ragnor pulled his finger back and inspected the blood that had rubbed off onto his fingers.

“Well?” Magnus asked, a little impatient now. 

“Remove your top please Alec” Ragnor stood up and removed the gloves, conjuring up some more. “I need to follow the path the venom takes. If I can”

Alec nodded and stood up taking his shirt from the bottom and pulling it up over his head, at the little gasp of approval, even Ragnor looked round at Magnus.

“Are you  _ even _ serious right now?” The green warlock shook his head and instructed Alec to lie down. Magnus frowned and felt no shame, he was free to admire his Shadowhunter’s body as much as he damn well pleased. Especially after earlier on in the day. He licked his bottom lip as Alec looked up at him, he’d been turned onto his side so Magnus sat on the chair by the bed, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hand where he propped his elbow on the armrest.

_ Hey _ he mouthed to Alec, smirking as the man’s cheeks tinted a little and he signed  _ Hello _ back to him.

_ Are you okay? _ Magnus decided it would be easier to talk in hands while Ragnor did... Whatever it was he was even doing to Alec’s back and shoulders.

_ Better now _ Alec even smirked a little before he brought an arm up to rest on it, getting comfortable.

_ I heard about the demon _

Alec opened his mouth and shut it again, giving a little nod.

_ Does it happen often? _

_ I’ve never seen it before _ Alec answered slowly, wincing a little before he was allowed to sit up.

“Thank you Alec…” Ragnor stood up and looked across at Magnus. “I need to speak with Maryse and Robert...I have a feeling I can explain a theory to them and have them prove me right” He packed his bag away. “I’ll return shortly and I’m taking the blonde with me ...he knows more than he says he could prove useful” Ragnor hummed looking over Magnus and then Alec. “I’ll knock when I come back for my own sanity” With that he turned and left, leaving the two alone and shutting the door slowly.

Alec huffed out and took his top, starting to pull it on.

“Leave it off” Magnus spoke out from the chair to his side, turning round Alec gave a small curious smile. “I want to take all of this-” Magnus flourished his hand. “-In” He breathed out the word and chuckled as Alec stood up, Magnus uncrossed his legs as the tall Shadowhunter approached him before he sat and straddled his lap on the chair. Magnus instantly put his hands to his waist and their lips met. The kiss was deep and their tongues created their own dance together,  it was everything that Alec had wanted it to be since he’d hung up the phone. He ran his hands up the side of Magnus’ face and gripped them into his hair to tilt his head back, leaning over him and trailing his kisses from the Warlock’s lips and to his jaw.

“You’re definitely feeling m-much better” Magnus groaned and closed his eyes with a smirk, his hands sliding up Alec’s back until he felt something that made him jump a little. Alec felt the flinch as his lips were currently on Magnus’ adam’s apple and sat back. 

“What’s this?” Magnus ran his finger over what felt like a lump once more and ushed Alec off his knee, turning him round and sitting forward to inspect it. The mark was indeed a small lump under the skin, Magnus’ mouth opened wide as he looked at a trail of what looked like black ink, trail from the top of his neck where the mark was behind his ear, all the way to the middle of his spine. An angry black mark lay there at the end of it.

_ What is it?  _  Alec signed trying to look over his shoulder. Magnus took a deep breath and thought back to what Ragnor had said. ‘Follow the path the venom takes’. Swallowing Magnus smiled and stood up, stroking his hands over Alec’s biceps and turning him back around.

“It’s just the ink Ragnor used in your blood to find the veins to the mark” He spoke, feeling a little better about it. The lump must have been simply caused by the reaction to the chemical. Anything terrible and he would’ve seen it on Ragnor’s face. 

Alec nodded and smiled as Magnus’ hand stroked up his chest, pushing his fingers through the hairs there before coming to rest on his neck. The way he touched him and even looked at him made him feel so incredibly lucky. There was still no embarrassment or regrets over the intimacy they had shared through the phone. Even now Magnus wasn’t rushing him or initiating anything. He hadn’t even brought it up to discuss. Alec moved his head down to nuzzle his nose gently into the side of Magnus’ face, it coaxed the Warlock into a smile before he turned his head and their lips met once more.

\---

Ragnor was taken up to the very dull looking corridor to where he knew the offices to be, the wood cladding looked dated and he wasn’t a big fan of the swords mounted on the wall. It was all very old fashioned and not in the way he liked. He knew at that moment in time his dislike of the Nephilim was still very strong.

“In here” Jace hadn’t said anything for the journey and stepped to one side of the door as they reached Robert’s office. “They were both in here last I checked…” 

Ragnor knocked on and opened the door hearing the familiar voice of Robert Lightwood as he entered. As he’d done so almost immediately after being signalled, he took note of how Maryse was pushing her hair down and facing away in the corner of the room, Robert’s composure seemed a lot more calm and composed as he was sat on the edge of his desk, not even taking a glance to his seemingly distressed wife.

“Ragnor Fell” He frowned seeing him and looked to Jace. “Why did you let a Warlock in here?”

“Because he’s here to help Alec” Jace spoke out quietly.  Before Robert could speak, Ragnor cut in, noting how Maryse was now wiping her face but had turned slightly to listen to what was being said.

“I’m going to just come out and say it...but is Alec your oldest and he’s the one you were pregnant with during our last meeting...correct?”

Maryse cleared her throat and finally turned, Jace seemed a little taken aback as her face seemed puffy, her eyes bloodshot. He shot a glance to Robert who wasn’t even reacting a little.

“He is” Her voice sounded raw but she still managed to sound stern as always.

“Then the mark is the result of the deal you denied making and how he hasn’t been taken already is simply a miracle” Ragnor sighed and rubbed his temples. “Which means I have my work cut out for me because now we can confirm it’s a Devil’s Rune...which is supposed to be permanent until death” He looked between the two of them before he turned to leave. “I will be taking Alec to study”

“Like hell you will” Robert snapped, standing from the table. “He’s part of this Institute and his duty is  _ here _ ”

Jace frowned for a moment and folded his arms. “Alec isn’t entirely safe here...a  _ demon _ came through the wards and attacked him” 

“That’s ridiculous where is your proof?” Robert scoffed as Ragnor listened carefully, even Maryse seemed a little shocked hearing it.

“Proof? I’m his parabatai remember? I felt his  _ fear _ and I came in just as it was destroyed by that Sanctuary Point.”

“Then it’s doing it’s job and he has no reason to leave” He turned and walked behind the desk, sitting down. “End of discussion. Please escort Mr Fell from the premises”

“Take him” Maryse spoke up, causing Robert to slam his pen down.

“Maryse. Darling” 

“Take him before he does something he regrets” Maryse pointed her finger straight to her husband, his face hardening under the stare of now Jace and Ragnor. “I’ve heard him talking…”

“Shut your mouth. Maryse.” Robert snarled as he gripped his hand on the phone at the side of him, Jace instinctively stepped forward to put himself between them. He’d had a feeling about Robert for a while now, he’d seen the woman he considered his Mother crying when she thought no one was watching, he’d seen the bruises and said nothing. Now he couldn’t just stand back and watch her take his anger.

“I won’t...even if you would prefer he be ‘dead and out of your hair’ ” She took a deep breath. “Ragnor please take Alec and do what you can to remove the mark from him” She looked at Robert and frowned. “We’ve worked our whole life to protect him from this...why stop now?!”

“Because he’s an embarrassment and you need to  _ watch _ what you say about him”

“Embarrassment?” Jace opened his mouth in disbelief.

“Stay out of this” Robert looked him straight in the eye, Ragnor was feeling a little out of place during the domestic disagreement, stepping slowly out the door. He’d been given the go ahead to take Alec by Maryse, that was all the acceptance he needed as he headed down to remove him as soon as he physically could.

“I can’t just let you talk about him like that..there’s holding back feelings and there’s being completely unreasonable about it” Jace kept his eye contact not faltering for even a second.

“Jace” Maryse put her hand to his shoulder, she’d seen Ragnor leave and trusted he’d follow through with his plans. 

“No...Mother” Jace turned and took a deep breath. “It’s not fair..none of this is fair...Instead of running away we should be helping him  _ cure _ this…and Robert’s attitude fucking  _ stinks _ ” He looked back. “No wonder the whole Institute looks down on him like he’s some kind of freak” 

Robert’s vein on his forehead seemed to be becoming more and more prominent as his anger seemed to be rising. “Alec is the  _ best _ Shadowhunter we have..he proves this time and time again...imagine how  _ great _ he could be if he could go out in the fucking day, on patrols and fight beside us. Beside  _ me _ ...everyone treats him like shit because  _ YOU _ treat him like shit” When Jace was finished he took a deep breath, moving to the door to leave.

“Jace...wait” Maryse took one look at Robert and decided being alone with him right now was the worst decision. Following Jace out the room instead.

\---

Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth as they were still kissing, he’d never tire of making out with Magnus, they weren’t standing anymore. Instead they were sat side by side on the bed, twisted at their torsos to  face each other. Alec had his leg draped over Magnus’ bent leg on the bed so he was almost on his knee, but not quite.

Both of them were breathless and it was slow and lazy, but it felt amazing and Alec had forgotten entirely about the demon from earlier and how tense and afraid he’d been. Magnus was so gentle with him, his hands running lightly over Alec’s shoulders and down his back then back up, definitely making the most of his shirtless body. Alec was almost itching to touch his bare skin as well, but that would mean parting and even the need for oxygen wasn’t stopping them right now.

Finally Magnus brought his lips back, the small sound of them separating was heightened by their heavy breathing. Alec had a hand in his hair and one on the Warlock’s hip. He looked on, dazed and blissful as he was aware just how much of a mess he looked. Magnus looked just as ruffled but still managed to look entirely sexy.

“You’re definitely my new drug Alexander” Magnus chuckled and let their foreheads rest together before Alec pulled him into a close hug, he smiled and sighed softly at the embrace, wrapping his arms up to return it. Alec was unlike anyone he’d ever met before. A true gentle giant.

There was a knock at the door and Magnus was the one to get up, passing Alec his shirt rather reluctantly taking in the sight of him one last time before he opened the door to Ragnor.

“I won’t say a word” Ragnor walked in and avoided looking at Alec entirely so as not to get irritated with how they were behaving. Though completely reasonable for two men who were attracted to one another, he was having a hard time believing Magnus was so into a Shadowhunter, also any time his friend got involved with someone he became sappy and positively gross. “Alec you need to pack some belongings...your mother’s given the all clear and you’ll be staying with me for a while until I’ve completed my research”

Alec nodded and didn’t even question it. Any opportunity to get out, especially now he didn’t feel as safe as he used to. The Point in his mirror was all well and good but had he stayed by the door who know’s what would have happened. 

“Excellent” Magnus grinned and put his hands together. “I guess I’ll come too”

“No” Ragnor put his index finger up to his friend. “That would be a terrible idea. I don’t want the two of you getting frisky in my house. Ever” He looked back at Alec with a warning stare before he picked up his bag from the side watching as Magnus helped Alec gather together a few things into a rucksack. Clothes, toiletries and few blank journals. As they both went to put items into the bag, their hands brushed and Alec smiled across the bed at Magnus, who turned his hand to stroke Alec’s gently.

“Oh by all that is holy” Ragnor groaned and massaged his temples. “You know what? I don’t even need you around all that much” He put his hands up in defeat. “Stay with Magnus and his devil cat. I’ll come by when I need you” He turned to leave the room. “But please hurry before your psycho of a father stops you” He left before Magnus could even say anything in return.

_ Is that okay? _ Alec signed across to him, shifting a little on his feet as he wasn’t sure whether Magnus would be too busy with clients for him to be hanging around.

“Okay?” Magnus tapped his chin and thought for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I may need some convincing that you’re good to have around” He looked to the side, trying to play it innocently as he tapped his bottom lip with a smirk. Alec smiled and walked around the bed, taking the lapels of Magnus’ jacket in his hands and pulling him close to kiss him on his still swollen lips from their previous round. It was only brief but Magnus chased it as Alec pulled away before he chuckled and stroked back Alec’s hair to straighten it up.

“Very well...I guess you can stay” He opened the door as Alec pulled on his bag, as they left the room they stepped into Isabelle who was stood against the wall waiting.

Alec looked to Magnus who took Alec’s bag and made his way on ahead, giving Alec a moment alone with her.

“I hear you’re going to get help” She mumbled, her arms were folded and her eyes cast down. Almost looking a little ashamed. Alec nodded and stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders before he pulled her into a hug, not expecting her to return it, but being pleasantly surprised when she did so tightly. “Good luck big brother...and if it doesn’t work out-” She moved back to finally look up at him. “-We’ll go back to Idris...Mum said we could” She smiled and Alec could see she was trying. Something seemed different. Jace accepting Magnus, Maryse telling Ragnor to take Alec away and now Isabelle wishing him luck and showing interest in his wellbeing. It made him feel warmth inside but it was also giving him a little bit of a headache thinking about it.

_ Thank you _ He signed, this was one of the few bits of sign language she knew. She pulled him down to kiss his cheek then left, leaving Alec to catch up to Magnus on the steps to the Institute.

As he shut the doors behind him, Magnus opened a portal, taking Alec’s hand and leading them through. As they were brought out in Magnus’ loft he felt a little dizzy again from travelling this way and took a moment to relax. 

Magnus handed him water and two pills, seeming to know exactly how he was feeling.

“I’ll unpack...how about you take off your shoes and put your feet up?” Magnus smiled and carried his bag into the bedroom. Alec finished off the water and did just that. The idea of a cure for his mark, which he wasn’t entirely sure he understood what it even meant, was giving him hope. Not because he could understand it, but because those around him seemed to have their moods lifted by the concept of it.

All Alec knew was that it would put an end to the headaches and the nightmares, for now he nestled down into the sofa and put his head back, losing himself in the comfort of being here. One of the lights flickered to the corner of the room, Alec had to double take as he was sure the wall lamp flicked to a fire sconce, but when he looked back it was a wall lamp once more. Taking a deep breath he wiped his hand behind his ear, feeling the blood trickle down his neck. He tried to push it from his mind, taking deep breaths and finding just the sound of Magnus humming while he clattered around the bathroom and cupboards made him feel a million times better. Smiling and opening his eyes to look in the direction of the bedroom. Chairman Meow was rolling around on the bed, he seemed to be fighting with the air, but on closer inspection a small blue glow was fluttering around him. 

“Feeling better?” Magnus peered his head round, the same blue glow was coming from his fingers and Alec couldn’t help but find it quite sweet that he was using his magic to play with his cat.

_ Much _ He signed back, which wasn’t a lie as he looked at Magnus, he was feeling the beginnings of something warm and fuzzy within, something he knew he’d never felt before.

Alec had a feeling this might be love.


	15. Chapter 15

The day had been long by the time Alec found himself in the bathroom, slowly brushing his teeth. When Magnus had packed away his things they’d found something to eat from the takeaway menus Magnus kept handy. Of course they didn’t call it through or physically order it, the Warlock simply brought it over with his magic and created a small banquet of chinese food for them across the coffee table. 

So they sat on the floor around it, picking and choosing bits they wanted to try or each other to try, Magnus fed Alec probably 70% of the food he’d eaten. The tension from earlier between them had passed over, only making Alec believe this wasn’t just lust. This was something more and the two of them were able to slip into conversation so easily together. Alec could listen to the Warlock talk forever, his voice was soothing and sexy and the way he told stories was engaging and exciting. 

When they’d finished eating, Alec had moved round to sit with his back against the sofa beside Magnus and they’d huddled close while channel flicking for something mindless to watch. It was almost like a little date, Alec concluded. The take out, the snuggling and the television watching, he’d even wrapped his arm round the back of Magnus and let the Warlock rest his head on his shoulder their hands together in the middle.

As Alec spat the minty suds into the sink he looked round through the door to where Magnus was removing his make up by the dresser, he really was stunning to look at and Alec found it hard once more to fathom why he’d want to go through all this trouble, all this emotional baggage for him. Then he remembered how he’d looked at him, the honesty in his eyes and his expressions as he ran his fingers on his chest back at the Institute. Alec found himself smiling and looking down at the porcelain, wiping his mouth on a towel.

Magnus finished clensing his face, it was true he could use magic for things like these but it always felt so much more rewarding to look after himself the mundane way. It was quite domestic how they’d prepared for bed. A kiss on the lips and Alec had gone one way to the bathroom, Magnus to the other to the dresser. Not saying a word to each other but exchanging the odd glance and smile. Running his hand through his hair, Magnus  _ did _ use his magic to remove the products in his hair as well as the colours on the tips. Leaving it naturally one colour once more. Tomorrow he fancied a change to fit the mood.

Standing he removed his robe, he’d already used the bathroom before Alec, so he climbed into bed in just his boxers. The two of them had seen each other practically naked, so to sleep beside each other scantily dressed was no extreme scenario. He picked up a book from the side, one that Ragnor had given him to read up on the marks and the properties of each, in particular on the one Alec bore.

Magnus peered up as Alec came out the bathroom finally, his pyjama bottoms hung low on his hips and he’s kept his shirt off, much to the Warlocks delight. “How is it?” Magnus asked as the Shadowhunter climbed in beside him, lying down to look up at him.

_ I hardly feel a thing… _ Alec signed up, he’d told Magnus about bleeding earlier but since then it was like there was nothing wrong. Alec eyed the book curiously and reached his hand to pull Magnus’ down so he could read as well, stroking his fingers over the page of bearing the diagram of his mark.

“It’s certainly different from your Nephilim rune’s isn’t it?” Magnus chuckled and ran his fingers up Alec’s wrist to twist his hand and entwine their fingers. “It’s a mark of Silence...which explains why you can’t talk or make most sounds” Magnus read a little more, reading to Alec about how it was used to enslave those who descended to hell. Making them speechless and obedient to serve. He was nearly at the end of the page when Alec stroked his hand over Magnus’ naked thigh. Though it sent a chill through Magnus, by the look of Alec’s face he had no intention of it being sexual, he was just resting his head to his side and dozing off.

Deciding to close the book and continue in the morning, not that there as much he could do without Ragnor, Magnus moved Alec’s arm and slid down under the sheets beside him, the two of them drew close and gave each other a short kiss goodnight, one of Alec’s hands was on Magnus’ lower back as he brought him in so they were pressed together. Magnus couldn’t deny the strength of Alec’s hold was impressive and he needed to keep himself under control from the desires running through him, especially when Alec was breathing against his skin.

Lifting his hand he clicked his fingers, switching off the lights and was a little surprised when Alec seemed to tense up in the darkness, his breathing seemed a little heavier and so without saying anything or bringing it up, Magnus twirled his finger and slowly brought the light up so it was just dimly lit. The shadowhunter relaxed as it did and Magnus knew this must be because of his latest episode and the Demon that came to him. 

“I’ve got you” Magnus whispered and let Alec rest his head in the crook of his neck, threading his fingers through his hair and hearing the younger man fall to sleep beside him, joining him soon after. If he reinforced his defense wards around the bedroom to something stronger, then no one needed to know. He just wanted Alec to feel safe.

\----

Ragnor was sat with his legs crossed, eyes on both Jace and Maryse as they mumbled between each other, it was getting pretty tiresome to be the third wheel to their private conversations, so he turned to Clary who was sketching while sat on the bed, occasionally looking at Ragnor.

“Please don’t” He looked at her sternly and she immediately stopped, she was obviously drawing him and until he saw and approved of her artwork he didn’t want some hideous student drawing of himself to be circulating the world. “So...you are new?”

Clary nodded, closing her sketch book and smiled warmly. “I had no idea all of this existed until Alec found me and they helped me find my mother” She shrugged before she took a deep breath. “Can you really help him?”

“I hope so” Ragnor gave her a small smile back, she hadn’t irritated him yet and he hadn’t known her long enough to judge her. Unlike the blonde who he’d know precisely two hours longer and was quite capable of accurately labelling him as someone who put himself out as arrogant and self assured. When in reality he was insecure and self destructive. This should mean he would go a little easier on him, but Jace was literally so good at playing into his stereotype that Ragnor had no patience or tolerance to try and even be nice to him. 

Jace finally sat down first, Maryse remained standing and straightening her dress as she took a deep breath nodding. Ragnor needed to know not just for the purpose of helping Alec, but for the genuine curiosity nagging at him, just how Alec hadn’t been snatched by demons as a child.

“Those with the mark should be dead by 2...how is Alec still alive?” Ragnor just opened up with it outright, he saw no reason to beat around the bush with this. They’d clearly been keeping secrets and lying all the way through Alec’s life. If what Magnus said was true, they’d sheltered him and been near enough abusive towards him. The fact that there was nothing, outside of the Clave’s top secret hidden files in their version of Fort Knox, that even showed Alec existed, was enough proof.

“Because we’ve been careful...when he was younger we lived in Idris, there’s wards in place to keep even greater demons out... but then we were given this Institute” Maryse spoke out, her voice still had the tone of someone being quite rude, but she seemed to be trying to be nice. “We couldn’t leave him there so we increased security and did all we could”

“That doesn’t make a difference...What  _ deal _ did you  _ make _ Maryse” Ragnor had been angry about the summoning since the day it happened. She’d done the opposite and made a secret unspoken deal with a Greater Demon and paid the price for it. Where they’d gotten what they wanted their child had been cursed because of it.

“I only wanted to win back the honour we lost joining the circle” Maryse’s voice was a little small she opened her mouth but closed it again. “I asked for Azazel to leave and for my family to keep its name true”

“The Trueblood name isn’t one worth honouring” Ragnor mumbled and stroked his chin, not missing the flash of anger across the woman’s face. “But that isn’t the point right now...the point is what you  _ gave _ in return”

Jace looked at Maryse and then put his hand to her wrist as she was clenching her fists on the front of her dress. “It’s time we finish this if we can…” He spoke softly to her and then felt his rune flare with emotion, closing his eyes for a moment as he could feel the happiness Alec was experiencing. 

“He wanted a sense...any sense...and then he wanted the strongest feeling” Maryse subconsciously placed her hand over her stomach and hung her head down, “A mother’s love…”

“But you’re capable of feeling that” Ragnor frowned, not entirely understanding the mess that had been created.

“The catch is if Alec feels that love then he’s going to be taken...Maryse adopted me so I could look after him, we’re parabatai so that we can’t love each other that way”

“That’s..not entirely true” Maryse sighed. “I’m sorry Jace…” She looked down to him then to where Ragnor was listening intently as if making mental notes and calculations. “We adopted you..because we wanted someone who had been brought up finding it difficult to love and care” She swallowed. “You were so emotionally damaged when you came to us I thought you’d be perfect without risk…”

Jace opened his mouth before closing it again into a tight line, it was clear he was feeling a little hurt, but he could only imagine how Alec felt if just this one betrayal hurt him this much. Alec’s whole life had been one after another. 

“When you and Alec got closer...I could see the shadows following him and I knew I needed to stop how you felt for each other and stop anything that might be small begin to grow...so I pushed for you both to be parabatai..I gave you the idea under protection...which in a way it was but-” 

“-But you’re basically saying I was too fucked up to love anyone and when it was starting to get risky because Alec was falling for me you made sure it was forbidden…” Jace shook his head and put it into his hands. He’d seen himself as a hero and guardian to Alec all this time, when in truth he’d been brought him to keep him void of all warmth and emotion. “That’s fucked up Maryse”

“But clever” Ragnor spoke up a little in her defence. “Cruel but clever...the whole...cruel to be kind mentality…”

“Sorry to but in” Clary spoke up quietly, the three seemed to have forgotten she was there as they all looked towards her in surprise that she’d even speak out. “As much as I supported Alec staying with Magnus...if Magnus falls in love wouldn’t that mean?”

“We should take him somewhere else safe” Jace rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I think Alec’s already fallen” He raised his hand as Maryse went to speak, her face clearly in shock at the notion her son had feelings for the Warlock. “What about Magnus? Is he a risk?”

“Magnus is always a risk” Ragnor sighed and clicked his fingers, bringing up a book to start going through as he hummed. “He’s probably already in love otherwise he wouldn’t have been so invested...he  _ hates _ Shadowhunters” he added as Jace frowned and folded his arms across his chest. 

“So keeping them apart is pointless, I know when I’m away from Alec I just feel stronger for him”

“I’ll say...you were super jealous at the start” Clary smirked at him and gave a little wink, causing the blonde to shake his head and try not to smile back even if she was making fun of him.

“Maryse I need your blood” Ragnor stood up and conjured up a bowl. “We need to re-summon the demon”

\---

Alec was waking up slowly, he wasn’t opening his eyes but he stretched his limbs out, letting his hands grip around Magnus’ body that was still warm to his side. Groaning a little as the movement felt good, he nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck and kissed it softly before he pushed himself up on his palms. 

Opening his eyes slowly he rubbed them and smiled as he felt a hand stroking his abdomen.

“Morning gorgeous” Magnus was on his side looking up at him.

_ Morning beautiful _ Alec replied with one hand and sat up properly, stretching both arms out until they cracked. Magnus watched him as he did before he slid his hand on his knee and up his thigh, giving it a squeeze, he felt a hand slid into his hair and run over his scalp.

Alec leant his head back and sucked in a breath as he felt lips press over his boxers, the blood starting to run straight to his groin, shakily exhaling he looked down to see Magnus looking back up at him, his hands moving to the waistband.

“Can I touch you?” Magnus asked as his thumbs stroked the elastic. Alec thought for a moment and blushed, he wasn’t sure why he hesitated for a moment. He’d practically presented himself to Magnus the day before, held his body for his viewing. He felt his heart rate increase from the excitement that he wanted to touch him skin to skin. Cupping the Warlock’s face in both his hands he pulled him up and kissed him, their lips not parting but staying stuck together. Their faces crushing into each other until he moved one hand to his boxers, slipping into the waistband and pulling himself out, already half hard.

Sucking in a breath in the kiss he felt Magnus slide his fingers to blindly curl around him and begin to stroke in upward motions. Alec shivered as his hand was a little cold on his heated skin, Magnus’ thumb stroked over his tip and pressed down slightly and Alec couldn’t help the moan into the kiss. Finally their tongues met as Alec’s mouth was now open, Magnus didn’t seem to be wasting time, his rhythm made Alec feel like his whole lower body seizing up. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, his own hand paling in comparison and it he was getting so very close already. Gripping his hands now, one on Magnus’ forearm and the other onto his shoulder.

“Let go for me baby” Magnus spoke against his lips before he began kissing across his jaw and under to beneath his ear. He could feel Alec’s trembling body, the weight in his hand was hot and heavy and every breathy groan from the Shadowhunters lips was affecting him more than he ever expected. 

When Alec finally gave in and pulsed out into his hand, Magnus let him lie back onto the bed, panting with his eyes closed tight. Alec’s forearm draped up and over his eyes as Magnus remained where he was looking down at him. Magnus felt his body shudder just at the sight of him, he wiped his hand onto the sheets and gently dabbed at Alec’s abdomen, cleaning him and taking in his appearance. He could use his magic but he had the urge to just take care of him the old fashioned way. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, he knew what the feelings meant that were rushing through him, he’d felt them before and never thought he’d feel them again, with a Shadowhunter of all people.

“Alexander” He spoke softly and shifted up the bed, waiting for Alec to move his arm aside before he leant down to kiss his lips slowly. It was gentle and full of affection, hoping he could show him with how he caressed him with the kisses how he was feeling. It hurt that no one had ever given this to him before, but it pleased him that he could be the first. Alec seemed to be so open with his feelings and he didn’t judge others. The fact Magnus was a centuries old bisexual Warlock would have caused many to take a step back. Alec just embraced him, they were both drawn together from the moment Magnus had healed him.

When they finally parted, Alec was blushing and he had a smile on his face that Magnus couldn’t help pressing a quick peck to again before he sat him and stroked his hand down his face. 

“I’ll sort out breakfast...stay right here” He whispered, not wanting to break the mood and stood up from the bed, taking one last look back as he did to see Alec just looking to the ceiling, still smiling.

\---

Jace stood with his back to the wall, his hand on his rune as he looked to the floor.

“Is it strange?” Clary asked as she approached him, passing him a cup of coffee. “I mean feeling his...feelings…” She smiled and stood beside him now, leaning her head to his shoulder. Jace turned to kiss the top of her hair, one hand reaching to wrap around her waist as he sighed softly.

“It used to… it’s difficult when you feel the pain or the sadness, but it’s always amazing to feel his happiness…”

“Did you not speak with him about loving you because you thought it would hurt his mark?” 

“Yeah...the headaches started shortly after he tried to kiss me...I think the way I behaved with him made him feel more than friendship…”

“You can’t blame yourself...you know that right? What Maryse did was wrong for both of you...you were just children...don’t forget that...they manipulated you both for their own gain…”

“I want to call them selfish...but the fact they did all of this to keep Alec alive is stopping me from feeling more than just betrayed” Jace sighed and took a sip of his coffee. 

“Have you ever seen a demon summoning?” Clary asked as she looked to the closed door. There was no need for them to be present so they'd been asked to wait outside, there had been a rumbling earlier and now instead just a breeze came from the bottom of the door and the hinges. The odd muffled sound from inside.

“No…” the blonde eyed the door then took another sip. “The smell of sulphur makes me sick” he frowned and shrugged when she looked back a little in disbelief. “What?”

“Don't you have a rune for that?” She folded her arms looking to him. “Like..one for motion sickness or nausea? You seem to have one for everything…”

Jace went to say something back but then thought about holding his tongue and sighed resting his head back to the wall. “That’s cute...you have a lot to learn...” Before Clary could speak up about him being a little patronising on subjects she was clearly none-the wiser on, there was a shudder of the door and a cry out of surprise. Jace stood nearly ready to open the door but if he did there was a chance he’d ruin summoning. Ragnor had been very clear on ‘no interruptions’.

A few moments later there was clattering around and the door swung open almost off its hinges as Maryse ran out looking frantic, Ragnor close behind with what looked like soot in his hair.

“Hey...what's wrong?!” Jace shouted out as they hurried past. 

“I need to open a portal” Ragnor yelled back as he turned the corner out of sight. Jace took Clary's arm and followed after them. He knew the wards in the institute wouldn't allow portals in or out so they were most likely getting out of the area. As he stepped out the main doors, that had been left ajar in the hurry they’d been, Jace saw the Warlock cursing while Maryse was pacing around, hands pushing her hair back and straightening her dress. Two of the things she did when nervous or uncomfortable. There were blue and gold sparks fizzing out of his hands as he was clearly trying to create a portal.

“That stupid idiot has his wards too strong to portal in!” Ragnor couldn’t imagine why Magnus would feel the need to do such a thing. He couldn’t even get to the front door of the building, let alone the corridor of his floor.

“Then try down the street?! Anything!” Maryse had almost grabbed Ragnor’s shoulder in her distress but Jace stepped in, taking her trembling hands and took note of the desperation in her eyes.

“What's happening…?” He asked as she looked in panic still the swirling of the portal opening behind them caused her to jolt forward, attempting to go straight through. 

“I fear we may be too late if we don’t hurry” Ragnor took a breath and held out his hand. “You’ve been where we’re going before” He looked to Jace as he stepped with one foot ready to enter. “The cafe on the corner two blocks down from the apartments” He spoke before heading in, Jace took a deep breath and took Clary’s hand as her eyes widened at the portal swirling around. “Come on” He hurried through after them before the gold and blue darting swirls disappeared out into the atmosphere. 

\----

Magnus was humming to himself while he flourished a hand around, rearranging a breakfast fit for a king onto a tray for Alec, chopped up bits of fruit, pancakes hot and fresh from the cafe down the street. He wanted him to have the best breakfast ever, the coffee needed to be just right as well, even if it was just black, it needed to be the tastiest. Taking a deep breath he stopped and looked back at the open door to the bedroom. There was no movement so Alec must've done as he'd asked and stayed there. Magnus leant his arm on the countertop as he gathered his thoughts, looking down at the effort he’d made. Chairman was beside him looking over it all, licking his lips. 

After his last disaster of a relationship he never thought he'd feel that full body tingle again, that rush from just being in the same building as another. His whole body was just on a high and he wanted to take Alec to all the places he'd never been before… mentally as well as physically. 

\---

Alec was sprawled out, pressing his face into the mattress with a smile on his face. He was well and truly in love, he wasn't sure what the signs were but he knew he had them. Then the first pain shot through him like his skin had set on fire… 

Choking on a breath he gripped the mark behind his ear feeling the pulses shoot around his body, each one more painful than the first. The walls changed and warped around him and the ice cold wind that took over the room caused him to shiver and grip the sheets with his free hand. Looking round as the lamps became sconces, their large flames shooting into the air before he felt his vision blur. Panting out he felt the wetness in his hand, the same metallic smell that told him his mark bled as it felt almost like it scraped down to the bone of his skull.

There was a sting in the inner corners of his eyes, his head was thudding to the point he could barely move. 

Magnus… He needed Magnus. 

Grabbing out blindly he managed to grip the lamp, not wasting anymore time as he threw it hard across the room, smashing the china base against the wall. 

\---

Magnus picked up the tray and smiled smelling over it all, if this didn’t woo him then he needed to take classes. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes for a second. He was in  _ love _ with Alec. He had been halfway to the door when he heard the smash, dropping the tray full of food and drink to the floor and all at once the smell of tar and sulphur invaded his senses. Stepping over the broken pots and mess, he held his arms out to the sides, he could feel his wards vibrating almost violently before parts of them shattered and began to tear. 

“Alec?!” Magnus dashed the last part of the way and stood in the frame of the open door. Alec was sat on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, there were tracks of what looked like black ink down the side of his nose, leaking from the corners of his eyes and staining the sheets as it dripped. 

“Alexander” Magnus breathed out again, stepping into the room he felt the cold, he could see the room had altered in reality but his eyes were on the Shadowhunter cowering on his bed. One hand clutched behind his ear, the other on the sheets.

Looking up Alec tried blinking out as his vision was obscured by a dark shadow, his breathing began to feel painful but he heard his name and looked in it’s direction, he bit his bottom lip and lifted his hand from the sheets to try and get closer to what he knew to be Magnus’ voice.

Magnus let out a shakey breath, Alec’s eyes were black from the whites to the pupil. It only took a moment for them to lock with his own before the Shadowhunter mouthed out Magnus’ name and all of a sudden the air turned silent the sounds of the flames disappeared and only a breath passed before Alec dropped down. 

His body fell and Magnus threw himself across the room and shoved his arms to summon all the magic he could managing to catch a grip on Alec's body. 

The centre of the bed had been replaced with a black bottomless pit as Alec was now caught mid air below the surface of the room. 

“A-Alexander!” Magnus strained as he could physically see the shadowed arms and hands pulling at Alec while his magic kept him from slipping further, but it was a struggle. Alec's eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be conscious. Magnus had one foot on the edge of the bed hooked on as he hung down into the hole between realms himself, his heart pounding as he gave everything he had to keep Alec from being taken. Crying out as his own body strained at the power against him. 

With the wards damaged and his mind elsewhere he didn’t feel or hear Ragnor run into the room before he was gripping his shoulders trying to pull him back up.

“You need to let go!” Ragnor yelled, Magnus’ skin was beginning to pale, his hands shaking from exertion but his eyes stayed locked on Alec’s. “Magnus!” Ragnor yelled again but with a blast of energy Magnus knocked him back.

“I won’t let him be taken” He shouted back at the other Warlock, Magnus was struggling more and more and his limbs were starting to burn, the energy from his right hand failing and he used the free hand to try and reach Alec’s body to grab him physically but he was too far. A good ten feet away from him. He cried out and used every ounce of strength before he felt his magic failing completely. 

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

“You have to let go...you’ll die if you don’t” Ragnor’s voice was soft and Magnus believed him, this wasn’t the end. He’d march straight to hell if he had to, the final part of his energy slipped out and all at once he watched  _ his _ Shadowhunter drop into the darkness, consumed fully around before he was pulled back, the bed reforming beneath him. He didn't move, simply kept his face and body pressed to the sheets.

He felt numb, not just from the overuse of his magic but from the warmth he felt of where Alec’s body had just been on the bed. Tears slipped from his eyes as he shut them, clenching his fists. Ragnor took a deep breath and stood from the bed, walking out the room to where Maryse was on her knees, crying while holding Jace, who now lay unconscious on the floor before them.

Looking from the broken family to his best friend. 

Ragnor was glad he had a plan.

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Clary looked up as the door creaked open to Magnus’ loft, no one else seemed to flinch as Luke entered, her eyes widened as she got up ran to him, hugging him as she buried her face into his chest. His strong arms cradling her to protect her.

“Hey…I came as soon as I heard” He walked towards the sofa where Maryse was sat with her head in her hands, her hair out of place and looking far less put together than she normally was. It didn’t take long for Clary to realise why Luke had come, she hadn’t asked him or even spoken to him today, she had no idea he was friends with the Lightwood matriarch. 

“Luke” Maryse stood and he moved from Clary to hold her close, stroking down her hair and fixing it to her head once more. Clary felt a little angry, wanting to stand between them and interrogate Luke on why he was being like that with a woman that wasn’t her mother.

“Maryse is a good friend” Luke spoke up before Clary had to. “I've been helping her with a few issues… She called me” he smiled to Clary and reassured her. Sometimes the redhead wondered whether Luke had been sent by a higher power. The man was selfless. Clary looked between them and nodded, she hadn’t really spoken to Luke much since she found herself in this world, she’d had Jace to talk to and even Alec. From time to time.

“Magnus is in his room and Jace is next door…” Clary rubbed her upper arms as she had her hands around herself, Luke moved from Maryse who seemed a little more relaxed, if that was even possible right now. He put his arm around Clary’s shoulders.

\---

Magnus was sitting on the end of the bed. He didn’t care that he still only wore his robe, it was covered in patches and smudges of sulphur and sand. Chairman had taken up a spot by his side, finding his way under his human-father’s hand and pawing at his thigh. Instantly being rewarded by light stroking to his fur, he let off purrs of happiness.

There had been some shouting and crying outside the room, he knew it was Maryse and even Clary. Something about Chase but he didn’t really care right now, he was staring at Alec’s shirt that lay over the back of his vanity chair. If he’d been stronger than he’d have never let him go. If he hadn’t spent those extra few minutes making sure the strawberries were all uniform, then he would’ve been here when it happened and been able to hold Alec in his arms and keep him safe.

“Stop moping”

Magnus didn’t look at Ragnor as he entered the room, he simply averted his gaze down to the ground, his toes becoming more interesting than being scolded for whatever reason put Ragnor in a mood with him  _ this _ time.

“You’re heart has always been too full and too easily opened my friend” The Warlock stood before him. Magnus nearly snapped at him, it had been over a hundred years since he’d given his heart away so easily. He’d learnt of his mistakes in the past, Alec had been different. Very different, very new and they’d barely even scratched the surface of their feelings for one another. Magnus had only just come to terms in his head with how he felt and the love that blossomed between them. Then it dawned on him and he looked up at where Ragnor was stood, clearly already knowing, waiting for him to realise himself.

“No one has even loved him as I do” He mumbled quietly, more to himself even though he was looking to his friend. “No one has allowed him to enter their heart as I did” It was so obvious now and Magnus should feel guilty, responsible for this happening but he didn’t. “To give him the love he deserved for just a few days was a better life than one in solitude and pain” He whispered and put his head into his hands to take in a deep breath. Alec had been happy, he had a smile on his face as he was taken down unconscious, his heart had been full and it was a glorious sight.

“Correct...on all accounts” Ragnor sat beside him now on the bed, no longer looking like he was going to attack him with words. “They’ve kept him at arm’s length to avoid the attachment...prolonging the curse and outsmarting the greater demon at the cost of their son’s happiness and life...which I guess wouldn’t have existed had they not…”

“It was such a cruel way to treat him” Magnus knew Ragnor was right, had they shown him love then he’d have been dragged down as a child and they’d never have met. In some twisted fate the treatment Alec endured was a necessity. Had Alec still been here, in his arms. He’d have made up for lost time and given him all the comfort and affection he could ever have imagined in his wildest dreams. “We have to get him back” Magnus spoke with a little more confidence in his voice.

“And we will” Ragnor answered, smirking as Magnus returned the expression. “Now…” He clicked his fingers and brought up a scroll of paper. “I need these from your stores”

\----

Magnus walked into his guest room where the blonde Shadowhunter was lying on the bed. His arms by his sides having not moved a muscle since he collapsed. The bond between he and Alec was extraordinary. He’d had experiences with Parabatai before but this had been very intimate. Probably because of the circumstances. He stopped by the bed, sitting to the side of it, holding his palm over Jace’s mouth he could feel his breathing. Steady and soft almost like he was sleeping. Some kind of coma?

He’d arrived with Ragnor, when Alec disappeared into the void their bond had been stretched and it was almost as if Alec had been killed. Only he knew by the sight of the black rune still on Jace’s side that this luckily wasn’t the case. Maryse had explained that it was like Jace’s body sensed that Alec was gone and that his soul had departed his body to find him and bring him home. If that were true, then this would all be so much easier than what they were doing now.

Lifting a small knife, Magnus made the tiniest of cuts to Jace’s hand, catching the blood into a dish before running his hand over with a flourish to heal the wound. The sheets  _ were _ white after all.

Looking down at him he could see how others might find him so attractive, he had the typical jock look but his stare could smoulder and simmer in someone’s mind. But that wasn’t really Magnus’ type. He pushed some of the blonde hair back to clear Jace’s forehead and let his fingers linger as he thought of Alec. They were so different to each other but both just as tortured inside, both from unloving backgrounds yet here they were, two of the Institutes strongest fighters. The mental image of the two of them sparring together sent an involuntary shiver down Magnus’ spine.  _ That would be worth a watch _ . He’d heard Alec was physically stronger so to watch him put his parabatai on his cocky ass was enough persuasion.

_ Alec _

Magnus sighed and pushed one of his palms into his eye in frustration, he was done feeling sorry for himself now. Now he needed to act, he turned on his heel and walked back to where Ragnor was using his study, sliding the dish over with Jace’s blood.

“This is less than I expected?” His friend looked up from where he was calculating measurements onto some note paper. Magnus simply rolled his eyes.

“Just because I dislike him doesn’t make me a sadist...that’s all you asked for so that’s all I got” He wafted his hand in dismissal before he was handed his bag of chalks.

“You better get drawing” Ragnor looked uneasy as he did, looking down at the leather pouch, the reason for the hesitation was clear once Magnus looked to the drawings he had to follow, recognising that pentagram anywhere. Before he could even his mouth Ragnor spoke up. “We aren’t summoning him...I need to draw on its strength if this is to go right”

Magnus nodded and worried his bottom lip. “I’d better get some clothes on before I start...in case we require immediate action…”

“Slaves of the mark aren’t killed when taken...usually they’re raised by hell’s mothers and put to work...given Alec’s age he’ll most likely be put straight to work” Ragnor reassured his friend. “We have time Magnus...let’s get this right instead of bursting in guns blazing”

“I  _ want _ to get this right...but there’s no reason to sit around and twiddle our little green thumbs” He grabbed both chalk bag and sheet of paper, rolling it under his arm and leaving the room to change.

\---

Clary was sat beside Maryse, they’d moved Jace to be as comfortable as possible, Luke had asked why he wasn’t taken to the infirmary but knew the answer immediately. Not only would it raise suspicion, it would also get the attention of the man she didn’t want in the loop. Robert. 

Clary looked down at her knees trying to imagine how awful it must be to have a father who wanted to kill her, someone who was so twisted and selfish he’d put himself before his own flesh and blood. Maryse was a force to be reckoned with, but now Clary had spent time with her in such a vulnerable state she could see clearly the cracks in her. The worry lines on her face, the tremble in her hands and the chewing of her bottom lip. She’d be just as upset if she’d lost two of her children in one day. 

_ Not lost _ . She sighed and rubbed her temples, she needed to remember Simon’s advice and take the positive to crush the negative. Every side had one that was brighter. Maybe they weren’t the exact words her best friend used, in fact he probably just quoted Star Wars or Spiderman. It was hard to keep up when there was so much happening around her. Clary took out her phone and made a point of sending him a quick text. When this was over, she owed him more time with just the two of them. She couldn’t wait for him to meet Jace, she hoped he’d approve.

Clary put her phone away as Magnus entered the room, he was dressed in probably the tightest maroon jeans she’d ever seen, a scarlet silk shirt unbuttoned down to almost his navel and lavished with jewellery and fresh makeup. His hair sporting red tips and even maybe a little glitter caught her eye. She could already see the look of disapproval from Maryse, Luke simply shook his head and smiled.

“What?” Magnus stopped and looked to them, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. “If we’re to launch a daring rescue I want to at least look the part” he looked to Maryse and offered her as warm a smile as he could. One that he hoped reassured he that he’d do his best to return her son. He still didn’t entirely know what Ragnor planned, but he trusted him and knelt down, regretting his choice in jeans a little at the stretch.

Laying out the drawing he began to copy it, it didn’t need to be large, just big enough to allow someone to stand in the centre. He could see the artist in Clary becoming more and more intrigued. He was aware as she came over and knelt beside him, watching him work.

“I’m expert but I know my pentagrams” He chuckled as she was looking from paper to the floor.

“What kind is this?” She ran her fingers over what looked like cat eyes drawn into the design of the outer ring, following it to where various satanic symbols took up residence.

“The kind you should never use” Magnus answered her truthfully. “To summon a demon who should never step foot on this world” He looked round and caught the way her breath caught. “But we won’t be calling him out Biscuit...only drawing on his power” even with his own words, Magnus still found his hand trembling a little as he drew symbols. If it had been any other he’d have asked Clary to take over. Drawing was a tedious task, usually he’d use his magic to operate the chalks, but this was imperative that he used his own hand and his alone.

“Who does it summon Warlock?” Maryse spoke up, he didn’t appreciate her degrading tone.

“Now now Maryse… will you call me that over the thanksgiving table as well?” He couldn’t help giving a little jab at her in regards to his relationship with Alec.  He could’ve threatened with ‘your future son-in-law’ but that thought had scared even him a little.

“Magnus” Luke warned as he looked over it, it was really none of their business if they weren’t ever going to actually make the summon.

“ Prince colligare Asmodeum daemonium concu-concupis-” Clary’s voice spoke out into the room as it fell to silence.

“Concupiscentiæ” Magnus finished for her before he continued to finish his pentagram. Luke frowned and shared a look with Maryse. The redhead hummed and looked over it again. “It’s Latin” Magnus spared her the brain energy before he stood up flicking his fingers to clean his hands and took the paper from her, rolling it up and returning it to the study with the chalks, just as Ragnor was leaving the room, a paper bag in his hand with a cylindrical shape to it.

“Right I need a space clearing” Ragnor spoke as Maryse stood up and moved to the side, allowing the Warlock to use his magic to push back the furniture, screeching of legs on the wooden floor echoed through, Clary, Luke and Maryse all winced.

“Lift it!” Magnus yelled as he flourished his own magic to raise the furniture from the ground a little. “Don’t just drag it” He mumbled and let Ragnor do the rest, ignoring the smirk and squatting to run a finger over the marked flooring, filling in the gap it left from the contact. “No respect for other people’s things” He shook his head and stood to one side of the pentagram, Ragnor looked over it and placed the paper bag in the centre, taking the top corner in his fingers and lifting it off, stepping back.

Clary looked over at the object left behind, it was a murky black pillar candle, slight hints of green around the edges and the wick was the same mossy colour. Along with the visual came the smell, she gasped and covered her mouth at how foul the odour was, stepping back where Luke put an arm around her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

“Lucerna mortuorum” Ragnor looked to them, setting alight the brown bag that held it. “Candle of the dead”

Magnus looked over it and pinched his nose for a moment to try and get used to the smell. It was like rotting flesh and a thin veil of dust like particles circled it in the air. “Dreadful things” He turned to Clary. “We light it to stop the demon from returning when the pentagram is activated...this one is extremely powerful...which makes me wonder” He turned with a smirk to Ragnor. “How did you come to possess this?”

“How is none of your concern...I’ve merely borrowed it”

“From a certain Seelie?” Magnus smirked as Ragnor shook his head and wafted Magnus’ look away before he flicked his fingers. “We’re doing this now so wipe that look from your face”

Magnus knew that Ragnor had been getting tokens and gifts from a certain Seelie witch for a while now, it must have pained him to go and ask her for help and rekindle any feelings she may have had dampened by his disinterest towards her. Taking a deep breath, Magnus thought of what they were doing now and the more pressing matters.

Alec.

“There’s going to be a portal opening…” Magnus spoke back as Ragnor began to speak from a book while flicking flames at the pentagrams points, igniting each one. “None of you enter” He turned to Maryse as she stood her ground and approached her, taking a hand in hers as she flinched he kept hold of it. “I’m going to bring him home” He spoke directly to her, looking into her eyes as his glamour flickered off and his cat eyes Warlock mark came out, Maryse nodded quickly and looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

Stepping back over he stepped into the centre and lit the candle, black smoke bellowed from it and the paintings on the walls began to rattle, lights flickering as a crack of what seemed to be lightning snapped out from the ceiling, followed by a black and silver sparkling portal starting to form like an angry black hole in the middle of the room. Magnus cut his own finger, dripping it down into the pentagram and looked intensely at Ragnor as his friend nodded and shot a bout of magic at it, just as Magnus activated the pentagram fully.

There was a growl and multiple screams echoed from the emptiness of the portal and shadows descended over the room. Clary gasped and pushed back into Luke’s body as coldness hit the air and flashes of hideous faces appeared in front of her vision. It was the single most terrifying thing she’d ever witnessed in her life. Her body was screaming in terror as her skin turned white. Maryse didn’t look much better and even Luke looked ready to pass out.

“Now!” Ragnor yelled, Magnus took four long strides and marched straight into the portal. The ground cracked below them and Ragnor threw one arm to the side, dust spreading over the pentagram as it deactivated and the portal shut with a snap. The air turning thick with the smell of sulphur.

“W-what now?” Clary spoke quietly, the room was now deathly silent and she spotted a small tabby cat pawing at where the portal had been, rubbing its face to the ground before flopping down to almost guard it.

“Now we wait” Ragnor walked to the cat and went to stroke him but jumped back as the cat hissed at him. He tutted and walked away, looking to the three others in the room. “The rest is up to Magnus…and don’t touch the candle”

\---

Magnus stopped moving the moment he stepped through the portal. The air was tight and he was grateful he’d left his jacket off as it was much warmer than he’d anticipated it to be. Taking a deep breath as the space held nothing but darkness, which was strange because looking down he could see himself, so it was literally all just black.

Knowing the answer already, Magnus flicked his wrist and sighed as no magic appeared. His powers were ineffective down here, he was definitely in Edom. Slowly, he began to walk forward and decided on a direction, it would only be a matter of time before something found him. All at once the darkness was flipped and he stumbled to the ground, dropping to his hands and knees as the world itself seemed to shift, he felt hands on his arms and back before he was yanked up.

He was prepared for this though and let it happen, closing his eyes and keeping calm as he was being dragged stumbling on his feet. When there were mad-derranged whispers around him he opened his eyes to see that it was now somekind of cavern with tunnels. Deciding this was his queue he found his footing and flashed his Warlock mark, yanking his arms out of his captors grip with all his might.

The two snarling, four armed drooling demons hissed at him and made to grab him once more. Magnus brought his hands together and pulled them apart revealing a large jagged rock, the two demons spat venom at him and slinked back into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, Magnus felt the ache from where he’d pulled himself free and looked to see the hole burnt on his left breast pocket of his shirt from the venom, some had also hit hit one of his legs. It had only burnt through a little so he found himself still able to carry on.

Now he was somewhere of worth he knew where he was, he’d seen these tunnels in his nightmares. Gripping the rock tightly he continued on, stopping when a voice bellowed through to him, calling his name.

“When you resisted all my invitations..I was under the impression you would never come here so willingly”

Magnus stepped into the room at the end, it looked like the inside of a large, hollowed out dead tree. Ash and charcoal making up the walls and the stench was like being in the centre of a burning pit.

“This still isn’t me accepting your offer. Father” Magnus spoke out calmly, hiding that his heart was beating far faster than he’d liked.

“You anchored yourself to me and now you’re walking in without force on you...I’d say that was pretty willing” Asmodeus was sat on his throne, two long horns stretched from the top of his head, his long white hair ran down his back and down his arms as if all coming from the same point. His eyes, many eyes were raking over Magnus who stopped and gripped the stone so tight into his hand that he broke the skin a little with the sharper edges.

“I’ve come to take a young shadowhunter home...he is precious to me” He spoke calmly. “The room where he was taken stink of these lands and the demons that took him are yours that you command…” Magnus rubbed his thumb down the stone, it sent a wave of calm through him.

“You brought a Sanctuary stone…” The demon Prince mused, glancing with half of his eyes to Magnus’ hand.

“I did” He answered abruptly. “Where is Alexander Lightwood?” Magnus asked once more, his patience running thin as well as the time he had left. 

“Those stones won’t work on me...maybe by subordinates fear them..but I do not” He stood up and walked down the steps, graceful for his height, his body lean and claws sharp. “I do not have your pet” He spoke as he stood in front of Magnus. Placing one hand to his head. “But for the right price I can convince those who have him...to send him home”

Magnus flinched as Asmodeus brought his face down to his, he began to speak into his ear and it made the Warlock’s blood run cold. After a few minutes he stumbled back and turned away, heading out the room followed by a disease-ridden laughter as he took a different turning down the passageways of the cavern.

When he felt like he’d been running for days he took hold of a large door, the bolt crumbled under his touch, he looked behind his shoulder. Out of breath, weary and exhausted he pushed open the door with all the strength he could muster. As he stepped through the world flipped once more.

Feeling his stomach turn with it, he dropped to his hands and knees and threw up onto the floor in front, panting and holding his head. When he found his grounding once more, Magnus stood and stumbled ahead, he could see a small fuzzed out figure in the distance and his heart began to speed up, he felt the nausea wave through him fresh again but held it down.

“A-Alexander” He panted as he reached the destination, his hands coming up as he took hold of Alec’s forearm and pressed his forehead to it, breathing out a sigh of relief and sadness. Alec was alive, his pulse still going and his body still warm to the touch. Stepping back but not releasing his hand he looked over him. Alec was suspended in the darkness, his body floating  around a foot off the ground, his limbs hung down as his back arched and head was dropped back. Lips parted ever so slightly, hair and trousers moving as if he was underwater. He was so  _ beautiful _ even here. He didn’t  _ belong _ here. His angelic qualities were shining in this terrible, evil place.

“My love” He spoke softly and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and pressed a kiss to the mark that was a dark shade of red behind his ear. “I’m here to take you home” He whispered to his ear, stood on his tiptoes a little as the arch of the Shadowhunters back enabled Alec’s head to still be reachable. “Just hold on a little longer” He stroked his fingers through his hair before stepping back reluctantly.

“I know you’re watching you child snatching flea-infested piece of shit!” Magnus’ eyes flashed with his mark, his hands starting to emit orange flames as he threw his left hand and blasted out a ball of energy, it disappearing off into the darkness. “You’re pathetic” He snarled and shifted round throwing off another behind him. “Show yourself!” He sent off a flourish of multiple shots before one hit its mark, high pitched screech caused him to growl lowly as he approached where the air had twisted, he thrust his hand into it and gripped with his fist, pulling out a large slime covered demon by the horns attached to its ear.

Throwing the demon to the ground he went to attack him again but two large claws grabbed him, the demon rising and snarling through razor sharp teeth that oozed with black down it’s chin. It was a hideous sight to behold. Magnus didn’t flinch, he didn’t struggle, only clenched his fists as the beast’s face came closer before it opened its great mouth and began to laugh. It was broken and sounded twisted.

“Magnus Bane” The demon spoke before he dropped Magnus to the ground, it’s form shifting and dropping to the floor like goo before instead in it’s space stood a smartly dressed, clean cut looking man. “Last time we spoke I was under the impression you disliked the Nephilim?”

“Azazel” Magnus regarded the demon now by name, standing up and igniting his hands once more. “You will release Alexander Lightwood to me and you will remove the curse you carved into his skin”

Azazel chuckled to himself, walking round Magnus to look over where Alec was suspended. “I’m afraid that’s not something I intend to do” He looked over him, Magnus shuddered in disgust as the greater demon ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Did you know I thought he’d died at birth?” He spoke mainly to himself. “The Lightwoods are very tricky…” He hummed. “I wonder what made them slip up after all this time” 

Magnus growled a little as he made one of the orange balls on his hand larger in anger, every moment he heard him talk about Alec he wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. Alec didn’t  _ belong _ here.

“Or...perhaps who” Azazel’s eyes lit for a moment with red before he turned his head to look Magnus directly in the eye. The intensity of the gaze caused the Warlock’s demeanor to falter. “You fell in love with a mortal...a Shadowhunter?” The demon laughed loudly, mockingly as Magnus grit his teeth.

“I’m not ashamed to admit you’re right...and it would upset Asmodeus greatly if you didn’t give me what I ask...I am here under his direction” He threw his arms out and blast out at an approaching group of demons. They’d obviously heard the commotion and come to join in the ‘fun’. “How do you think I walked in here so freely”

Azazel smirked and walked closer, running his finger up the side of Magnus’ cheek. “What do I get in return for this boy? He has a lot of potential to serve me here...he could be training my slaves for me and would be a great asset to the family”

“I don’t make deals with demons”

“But you made one with your father? To be granted time here...and it’ll be he who sends you home?” Azazel took Magnus’ chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head to look down into his eyes. “I want something worth the demands you make…” He walked over to Alec now and pressed his hand to the Shadowhunters stomach, the aura around him began to flicker. “I give you the time it takes for my minions to consume him to decide and please me with your offer”

Magnus watched carefully and took a deep breath. He’d made the deal with Asmodeus for free passage and a safe return. This included his powers but they wouldn’t last long in here, as shadows started to surround Alec, Magnus realised he didn’t have much time and this was his last chance...

“My soul” 

Azazel’s eyes widened a little, his hand moving to halt his demons.

“When I die naturally...you will have my soul…for his release from the contract and the curse removed” Magnus swallowed, his eyes were fixed on Alec. His mysterious, wonderful Shadowhunter. For him, he’d offer himself again just as quickly. “Take my offer” He then turned his eyes to Azazel, the demon was grinning, his form shifting back to its hideous reality before he bowed his head and vanished back into the depths of the darkness around them.

Magnus darted forward and caught Alec just before his body hit the ground fully, gasping as the weight of him hit him a little hard on the fall. 

“I’ve got you” Magnus panted out and pressed small kisses all over Alec’s forehead, eyelids and cheeks. “I’m taking you home...just like I promised” He clutched him tightly as he cut his finger and dripped out a little blood to the ground. Magnus clenched his eyes shut as the wind picked up around them and their bodies jolted and turned with the changing of dimension.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than expected for this!  
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter! But I hope it's good enough for you all! <3  
> The next one will have more substance to it I promise!

Soft lips brought Magnus to open his eyes, smiling he lifted his arms up to drape them around Alec’s shoulders, bringing him back to kiss him once more. He tasted like mint which means he must have just arrived after a mission and was wanting to see him before falling asleep.

“Have you been home long?” Magnus spoke as they parted, Alec’s face was soft and smiling, he shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. “I’m sorry?” Magnus asked again, he hadn’t quite heard what he’d said, maybe it was because he was distracted by the hands stroking his face affectionately.

Alec opened his mouth to say the words again. Though no sound came out, frowning Magnus read his lips.

_ Wake up _

Magnus snapped his eyes open and sat bolt upright, his hands grasping around him to find level ground. He got a whiff of something terrible and smelt his clothes, he stank of sulphur. Trying to register where he was, he noted he was on his sofa, in his living room. It was pitch black save for the lamp on in the corner of the room. The house was still and he just made out the lump on something on the opposite sofa. 

Standing slowly he tried to remember how he ended up here, thinking now how he’d been to Edom and his father had sent him back. Alec had been in his arms. Moving on autopilot he passed through the room, the lump on the sofa was Clary, he got to the master bedroom and pushed open the door, his throat swelled and he found himself unable to speak as he saw Alec lying in his bed.

He was sleeping, wrapped up in his duvet and sheets lying on his side, a little tangled which meant he had been moving. Getting closer on shakey legs Magnus clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out when a voice came from the corner, catching him by surprise.

“He’s in a similar state to the blonde one...but more active...he’s been smiling a lot”  Ragnor was sat in a chair, rising when Magnus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of Alec’s hands in his own, the feel of the Shadowhunter squeezing a little in return was extremely comforting. “We were starting to worry...you’ve been gone over a week”

“A week?” Magnus shook his head, that would be impossible. He’d barely been there an hour he was sure. He didn’t even remember passing out but he must’ve dropped unconscious on the return. “It was such a short time…”

“Different dimensions work differently remember...You were both completely out of it when you appeared from a portal into the living room. Smashed straight through the coffee table...you gave us quite the scare” Ragnor looked at him with relief. “You were babbling words in your mother tongue and we had to pry you both apart before you fell unconscious…”

Magnus looked from Alec to his friend and smiled, the words he didn’t need to say to Magnus was that he worried about him, their friendship though it seemed to be strained and based on teasing and mockery, was a friendship Magnus treasured greatly, without question Ragnor had been here for him and helped him to Edom without a second thought.

“Thank you” He said to him before he turned back to Alec. “When I found him he just looked...so wrong there…” Magnus remembered Azazel and the deal, taking Alec’s head to turn it round. The mark was still there but no longer looking like an open wound. It now looked more like a burnt scab.

“How did you get back? Did he send you?”

“He did...” Magnus wanted to tell his friend everything, but he was mentally exhausted and still feeling physically just as tired.

Before they had opened the portal, the two Warlocks had discussed what to do on arrival and how best to handle the situation. If the demons of Edom didn’t kill you then the loneliness, darkness and emptiness would. If you didn’t know where you were going, then there was nowhere you could go. So they had used Magnus’ blood to activate the pentagram and set an anchor into Edom. The anchor would ensure Magnus wouldn’t lose himself and also alert Asmodeus and his minions to his arrival.

“I think I might sleep a little longer” Magnus mumbled and stood from the bed, looking down at his dirty clothes, he was about to lift his hand when Ragnor clicked his fingers, the shower switching on next door. “Thank you” Magnus smiled and watched him leave. 

“We’ll talk more about this tomorrow” The Warlock left the room and Magnus made his way to the ensuite, leaving the door propped wide open so he could keep an eye on Alec sleeping as he washed. The warmth of the spray eased his muscles and he ran his fingertips over the bruises down his arms and ribs from where Azazel had grabbed him. His knees bruised from where he’d been knocked to them so many time. Making quick work of them all, he healed them up and finished removing the last remaining stench of hell from his body.

\---

Clary was sat up when Ragnor entered the living room, her eyes didn’t look so tired and her skin had regained its colour. “How long until he wakes?” She was asking about Alec, but her mind was more interested, selfishly, in the answer in regards to Jace. She’d stuck around for the week, speaking with Simon over the phone had eased her stress and kept her calm. She didn’t know what she would have done without him. Luke had taken Maryse home so she could speak with Robert and explain the mess to the Clave. Her plan was to confess what had happened and how she’d made a mess of things.

“Who knows” Ragnor replied with just these words, not that the redhead expected any more from him, he hadn’t been much company or a very good distraction. Hence the calls to Simon so frequently. However he had let her sketch him, he was very good at sitting still and in his own unique way offered her that comfort, to lose herself in her passion.

“I’ll go check on Jace” She offered a smile, not expecting one back but was pleasantly surprised when he returned it. Clary knew Ragnor had been working tirelessly to try and get Magnus back or work out any abnormalities that might occur with the mission. He was just as worried about his friend as she was with her new ones. Probably more. When she entered the room, Jace was still on his back, his arms folded across his stomach. She’d been lying beside him when Magnus and Alec came crashing through the furniture and half expected Jace to wake when his parabatai returned. It’s what they all believed would happen. But Alec was still unconscious, if anything he seemed more asleep then the blonde. He moved in his sleep, he showed signs of possibly waking at some point. Jace didn’t. Sighing she lay on the covers beside him once more. Letting her head rest on his chest and holding one of his hands, it never returned the grip but she wasn’t going to give up hope.

\---

Magnus lifted the covers and slid into the bed, taking a moment for himself as he looked over Alec’s back. It was broad and littered with runes, as he traced his fingers over them, following their lines and curves, he thought about the time in Edom once more. Why did Azazel make a deal with the Lightwoods...when it was Azazel they were trying to remove from the world in the first place. In essence, he’d agreed to banish himself back to hell. Was he just bored of what was happening? Or was it as Asmodeus had hinted? That Valentine had never summoned him to begin with, it had all been a scare tactic that ended up with him gaining power.

Magnus slid up behind Alec and brought his arm up around his waist, pulling him back to rest against him as he held an embrace with him, pressing a soft kiss to his Shadowhunters neck. The bargains he made weren’t made lightly to bring Alec home. With his father he’d promised to return and speak with him in a hundred years and consider the offers he gave, he never feared Asmodeus, he only worried what his intentions were and how eager he was to have Magnus by his side in Edom. He knew he should tell Ragnor, but he had no plan to, just like he had no plan to actually go to Edom in the 100 years. The bargain had been for Alec, in 100 years time Alec would be a fond memory and Asmodeus would have no leverage over him to make good on the deal.

As for Azazel. Magnus chuckled and closed his eyes, as he drifted to sleep he thought back on the trick he’d played on the greater demon and he wondered how long it would take him to figure that out.

\---

There was a gentle prodding to the base of Magnus’ spine when he woke, the soft sensation immediately familiar as he reached round to stroke over Chairman’s fur while he purred at the his success in waking his Warlock and the obvious rewards that brought him.

“Come on then” Magnus sat up slowly and picked his cat up, kissing him with puckered lips over the top of his head, holding him close. “Let’s leave your favourite Shadowhunter to sleep in peace” Magnus climbed out of bed, looking back as Alec shifted onto his front with a muffled snore. It reminded Magnus of when he’d first slept in his bed and stayed in til past noon. Now he just needed him to wake up. He walked out of the room, stopping by the door as he looked back, he didn’t want a repeat of last time so he moved back over and placed his cat down beside Alec. The cat looking up at him a little confused, it’s head tilting to the side.

“I need you to keep an eye on him okay? Anything happens...come and get me” He stroked his hand over the cat’s fur on its back and kissed his nose. “Thank you” He moved away and left Alec sleeping, Chairman Meow curling up into the gap he left between where his knee was drawn up and his chest.

As Magnus shut the door quietly he saw Ragnor by the kettle, making two cups of tea, not saying a word Magnus sat heavily onto his sofa and welcomed the hot drink as it was handed to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Ragnor couldn’t help himself any longer and spoke up. “So you found your father and bargained Alec’s return”

“Asmodeus wasn’t the one who took him...but yes I bargained with him to find him and have safe passage home” Magnus then launched into the story of what had happened. How he’d found Alec and then had a brief exchange with Azazel before being sent home with him. He talked about Asmodeus’ claims and before it got too confusing he stopped for a breather, finishing his tea and looking to his side back to his friend. “Is Alec safe now then? The mark is still there..”

“But it’s weakening...when you both arrived back it began to bleed and his skin burnt to the point we had to pour water over his head to soothe it... now it seems like it’s fading. I’m surprised you didn’t hear him mumbling in his sleep” Ragnor smirked as Magnus’ eyes widened. It hadn’t even crossed the Warlock’s mind that removing the curse would enable his speech. “He was restless without you...they were more like muffled breaths” Magnus was elated. The fact the curse was leaving meant it had worked. Azazel had taken the bait.

“So you gave Azazel your soul?” Ragnor sighed and rubbed his temple. “You don’t do anything in half measure do you?” 

“I’m afraid it’s all or nothing for me, my dear Cabbage” Magnus ran his finger over the rim of the tea cup before rubbing his finger to his thumb to wipe off the condensation from the steam.

“But he won’t actually get your soul right?” Ragnor had finished his drink already and now looked on wearing a serious expression. Almost like he didn’t trust Magnus to make sensible decisions.

Magnus scoffed and finished his tea as he rolled his eyes. “Of course he won’t…I’m not completely foolish” Magnus stood up and walked to one of the cupboards at the side of the room, looking over the nic-nacs he had lined up. Memories from his travels and his years. “I offered him my soul when I die naturally” He smirked as Ragnor began to laugh from where he sat. It was rare to hear so it actually made the High Warlock quite proud of himself for achieving it.

“Let us pray you never have to summon the bastard” Ragnor stood and sighed. “Let’s take a look at the young Lightwood then” He rubbed his hands together, letting Magnus lead him back to the master bedroom.

\----

“This was completely irresponsible of you!” Robert yelled out as he slammed his hand down onto the desk, he was fuming and Maryse could tell without his show of anger, the way his eyes were narrowed and breathing almost a snarl in her direction. He hadn’t always been like this, it had been shortly after Jace came to join them that he first lashed out and lost control.

“Maybe it was, but it was completely necessary and now we have our boy  _ back _ and we’re going to try our damned hardest to show him how much we care for him” She was stood on the other side of the desk where it was best to keep herself when he was in this mood.

“Impossible” Robert sneered and looked away. “None of us have bonded with him and he’s off being some Warlock’s play _ thing _ ”

“I admit the choice of a Warlock is not ideal but we can make this  _ work _ ” Maryse slowly walked round the desk, her eyes searching into her husbands to find the man she married all those years ago. “Don’t we owe him enough to at least try?” She gently as she could placed her hands over his where they were clenched at his side. “You at least owe it to  _ me _ ” She said sternly, thinking of all the times over the years he’d been cruel and violent towards her, demeaning her. If it wasn’t for the fact she had a friend in Luke then she would’ve broken long ago. Robert’s clenched fists relaxed for a moment before he moved them from her hands.

“You will return to Idris when Alec is home and you will stay there” He growled. “I will steer him on the right path without your sweet illusions rotting his brain” Maryse’s eyes widened and she went to speak out but found a hand to her throat, gasping and stumbling back. It wasn’t a grip, more like a warning as she knocked over items on the desk with her flinch. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as Robert stepped close to her. “This is  _ not _ a discussion” He spoke to her face, his breath on her cheek as he gripped her wrist tightly. 

The door swung open and he released her, straightening his jacket while Maryse went rigid and stiff, holding her hand to her wrist and controlling her shaky breathing as best she could.

“Inquisitor Herondale?” Robert’s surprise caused Maryse to snap her head round, not expecting to see Imogen stood there with two Shadowhunter escorts.

“If you read your fire messages you wouldn’t be surprised” The older woman stepped forward and looked over Maryse, placing a hand to her arm. “You’re needed in the crypt” She spoke directly to her, not even sparing Robert a glance. “I want that room cleared of your son’s possessions”. 

Maryse could only nod and she left quickly out the room, as she shut the door she caught a glimpse of the fear on her husband’s face.  _ About time _ She thought and let out a shuddered breath. It was only later on that she heard of Robert stepping down as head of the institute. The position being passed onto her as he had to return to Idris on emergency business. Raj was the first one to inform her that he’d seen Robert being forcefully escorted from the premises.  

Later on as she placed various journals and books into boxes down in Alec’s room, Luke entered and took her arm, checking over the slight reddening to her wrists.

“I’m alright” She pulled it away and turned back to packing. “Did you call her?” She glanced to the side where the Werewolf sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“It was about time someone did...I asked her to spare you...you’re just as much as a victim as Alec”

“I’m his mother and I treated him so badly...I’m no victim when I made the exchange with the demon...” Maryse’s voice cracked and she immediately came across smaller, her strong persona whittled down as she looked over where she’d kept her first born all these years. “What a mess this is” She sighed and leant into Luke’s embrace as he held her. 

“It was a mess..true...but now it’s perfect...you have your son and he’ll forgive you. Alec is a good man from what the Inquisitor was saying”

“She adored him as a child in Idris...they all did…” Maryse smiled and took herself back to the memories before. “Did he step down?”

Luke chuckled shaking his head at the question about the former head of the institute. He didn’t need to say anything, Maryse knew Robert wouldn’t have gone without a fight, he prided himself in having power and exerting dominance over others. Even when someone of higher power came into the room he sniveled around their ankles like some kind of weasel. Putting her hand to her chest and shocking herself with her own train of thought about her husband, it was only a moment later before she found herself smiling. She didn’t have to worry about him right now, he was gone and she was left taking the one thing he loved from him. Leaving her with both his beloved institute and hopefully being permitted to surrounding herself with her children. Isabelle adored him but she'd understand if she knew the truth. 

Maryse sat with the Inquisitor and though it was unspoken, Imogen seemed to know about Robert and the main reason for her lenience with her was because of how he’d been treating her. 

She understood yet disagreed with her methods and expressed her wishes that Maryse had voiced her concerns earlier. They would have been happy to keep them stationed in Idris if it meant Alec could grow in happiness. Maryse knew her decisions had been selfish and out of embarrassment. She was far too stubborn to let anyone help and it had only lead to her son’s pain.

“So he’s with the High Warlock recovering?” Imogen was writing down as if making notes about the whole affair in an informal setting, sat at Maryse’s newly appointed desk that would belong to her until she returned to Idris and left her in charge.

“He is...Jace is also there recovering, their bond keeps them both unconscious together” Maryse swallowed. It had been hard to hear of Alec being taken, but it had been just as bad watching the boy she’d come to love as her own dropping down like a dead-weight to the ground . Moments before he’d been talking so confidently and even giving her a smile. In that moment she’d lost two of her children, she wished Robert had been there to show her the support she needed. If she’d called him, however, he wouldn’t have shown care, he’d have been angry and out for the Warlock’s blood, probably pinning something to them as if it were their fault.

“And Valentine’s girl?” Maryse looked up, snapped out of her thoughts, her face tightening at the question and mere mention of the name of the Nephilim’s greatest mistake.

“Yes, she’s not like her Father, she’s-”

“-I am aware, but there are still precautions to take. Jocelyn’s return, capture and recovery is just the beginning I fear. We need all the allies we can get, so to make sure she’s working with us is the first step…” 

Maryse could only nod, the Inquisitor was right, they couldn’t completely trust Clary, but seeing her with Jace was something that made her believe they could. She’d also helped in giving the family to push in seeking Magnus’ aid for Alec. If anyone could rein Jace in and keep him in line, the deserved his attention and the respect of their peers. 

“When they wake I would love to see them in action...I hear they’ve both grown into excellent warriors...in the meantime I will need to speak with both Warlock Bane and Fell to determine their intentions now that they claim the curse has been removed…not at his home though, I want them in this Institute where they can be kept in check. So please arrange a meeting with them as soon as you can, there is much to discuss. If there are anymore repercussions of your dealings with the devil I want to know  _ before _ they happen”.

Maryse couldn’t agree more.

\---

“It's fading nicely still… I can only imagine he'll wake up once it's healed and his body has let the curse filter out…” Ragnor moved his hand away from Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter was now lay on his back, one arm was above him on the pillow, the other spread out where Chairman Meow had made a cushion out of it. Magnus looked on fondly and checked to see the mark himself. “I’ll go and check on the other...I can only assume he’ll wake when Alec does otherwise we will have not only a problem, but a very angry and most likely upset young lady on our hands”.

Magnus thought of Clary and how she might be feeling, probably not much different from himself. He distracted himself with Alec’s breathing as he slept, there was a quiet mumble but nothing solid in terms of words or anything coherent. More like just hums and heavy sighs. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket with a call, he brought it to his ear as the number belonged to Maryse.  The Lightwood Matriarch filled him in briefly on the details of what was happening at the Institute, the Inquisitor wanted to speak with them. Well she’d have to wait because Magnus had no intention of leaving Alec’s side in the loft until he was awake. She was also looking for somewhere to store Alec’s things knowing while they cleared out a room for him upstairs.

Magnus offered to house them safely as they were unsure how long Alec would actually be with them, so he created a portal to pick them up, Ragnor helped to get everything through to the loft until there were around 5 or 6 boxes strewn about the living room. “The majority of these are journals…” Magnus dusted them off and opted to use his magic, sending out a clean of all the objects brought over. The energy it took had him stumble slightly, he still wasn’t at full capacity yet to be able to do too much. He had portaled already and now he was trying to overdo it. Luckily Ragnor was looking away at the time trying to push them to the side of the room and missed his weakness.

“Does this mean he’s moving in?” Ragnor teased before he left to check over Jace again, leaving Magnus to look speechless. Looking round at the boxes and feeling the warmth in his stomach he began to hope that maybe that was the case. To have Alec here every morning and night would be a treat. 

“Oh you fool” Magnus sighed to himself, he’d known him barely a week before he’d decided he loved him and thrown himself headfirst into his father’s domain. He doubted he would’ve even done that for Camille that soon.

His dream from yesterday still fresh in his mind of being woken up by tentative kisses, he sipped a fresh cup of tea and finished moving the boxes out the way. If these were all of Alec’s possessions then there needed to be some serious changes. 

His wardrobe would need a complete change, holding up a jumper with the edges frayed he inspected the various moth holes and unremovable stains and debated just burning it then and there, but knowing Alec, this probably held some sentimental value. So he put it back into the box neatly and made his way back to the bedroom, not liking to leave Alec alone for too long. Sitting at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard, he maneuvered Alec so that his head would lay of his thighs, letting his hand rest on his love’s broad, muscular shoulders, he quietly began to hum, using his fingers to trace the runes close by and smiled letting his eyes shut as he felt Alec’s arms wrap around his knees.

Alexander Lightwood was imperfectly adorable.


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus let Ragnor go and take the hit from the Inquisitor and the Clave, he was always a lot smarter with words than he was, if Magnus went there’d be a guarantee he’d leave in more trouble than he arrived in.  He knew what they wanted to know, they wanted to know why two Warlocks were so interested in the well being of a Nephilim family with such a tainted past. The Lightwoods up until the end of the war were so hell-bent on eliminating downworlders that a High Warlock and most respected former High Warlock giving aid to them was far too suspicious in the eyes of the ever judging Clave.

\----

It wasn’t until later in the evening that Ragnor arrived, the Warlock put his scarf to one side with his gloves as Magnus greeted him. 

“I can’t stay long but I just thought I’d update you on the situation”. Magnus would never tell his friend, but as he looked a little too closely at him, he was starting to show signs of just how tiring this last month had been. Bags under his eyes and greying skin, he knew telling him to rest would only annoy him, probably get him a magic slap on the back of the head as well for underestimating him.

The least he  _ could _ do was to make him a cup of tea that was cool enough to drink but hot enough to make a difference. They sat for a moment before he gave Magnus the rundown of events. The Clave wanted the two Shadowhunters to be observed when they woke up, they were unsure what had happened truthfully but were working with Maryse to make sure all bases were covered. Inquisitor Herondale had asked Ragnor to be the one to observe as he was the expert and proved himself with both the portal and his history siding with the Clave.

Magnus felt a little relieved they weren’t just going to come barging in and take Alec back to the infirmary at the Institute. Or worse, the infirmary in Idris. He knew Ragnor must’ve worked hard to convince them to leave him where he was, leaning over he actually found himself hugging him.

“Magnus-” Ragnor went to protest but it was too late, Magnus had his arms around him and took a deep breath thanking him.

“I just worry that if they take him to Idris...he’ll never come ho-back to New York… I

I really think this could be something special…”

“Just like Camille was special?” Ragnor almost felt bad when Magnus stiffened in him arms but he refused to. He'd remind Magnus everyday of one of the biggest mistakes of his life if it meant he made better choices. Alexander Lightwood was most definitely a better choice. “In my honest opinion I think he's good for you…”

Magnus hummed and sat back flicking his wrist to conjure a martini. 

“I'll drink to that” he smiled and sipped his drink. There was a tentative almost inaudible knock at the front door and both Warlocks took a moment to just stare before Magnus actually got to his feet, downing his drink and flicking the glass away to wherever it came from to begin with. 

When he opened it he didn't expect to see Isabelle Lightwood stood almost nervous while trying to keep up an appearance of strength. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Magnus knew she had good connections to the downworld in private, but because of how she'd been with Alec up until their last encounter, he was wary. 

“I'm here to see my brothers” She looked almost as tired as the rest of the people in the loft, only she covered it better with makeup. Stepping aside Magnus saw no reason to block her or stop her. He showed her first to Jace where she spent a moment alone with him, then to Alec, she went immediately to check behind his ear, still being careful around him. Magnus knew now it was because the slightest sign she cares may have threatened his existence in this world. 

Finally he left her to it and shut the door a little to give her privacy as she seemed to start pouring out her heart. It wasn't Magnus’ business to listen in on such a private moment. 

“Thanks” she was wiping her eyes as she left the room, “He's lucky to have you” her voice was strained. They took a minute to simply stand beside each other before Magnus held her and let her take comfort in him for the time being, he didn't let her go until she walked through the door and back out of his home. Ragnor found amusement in the new Magnus before him. One that comforted Nephilim and took care of them. He wouldn't personally choose to himself but that didn't make him any less proud of his friend. 

\--

The next day Magnus was sat on his sofa, holding a glass of scotch, swirling it round in the glass. He was waiting for the arrival of a client, not his first since arriving back. Ragnor had recommended he get straight back to work, keeping himself distracted until Alec woke up. If he woke up. Which his friend had every confidence he would. He’d spent every night for the past 3 weeks sleeping beside him. If Alec woke up and went back to the institute then Magnus knew his bed would be a very lonely place to be now.

Magnus had spent the morning magically giving him a bath, caressing his smooth skin and cleaning his body all over with just the tips of his fingers. The rune behind his ear had faded down and was now a white line with a slight swell around it. It had gotten infected sometime last week and Magnus had meticulously cleaned and healed it, Alec had gotten a fever that was now old news. 

It had been irritating having Clary in his home at first, mainly because he craved some time alone with his thoughts, there were too many people in his personal space. He’d asked her to leave at first but the girl was stubborn, she point blank refused stating that Magnus gave all his attention to Alec, she wanted to look after Jace. The blonde was growing on him, but that might’ve been because he was unconscious.

“Did you hear that?” 

Magnus looked from where he’d been staring at his bedroom door lost in thought, Clary was pulling a scarf around her neck and smiling at him like he was hopeless. In more ways than one she was right. He chuckled and downed his drink, standing as she repeated herself.

“I’m going to see Simon for a few hours while you’re busy with clients” She checked her pockets and then her bag, pulling on a hat and gloves. It had gone pretty cold these past weeks and Magnus had conjured the redhead these woolen accessories as she didn’t have a home besides the Institute to return to, or a source of income that he knew of. Putting his hands over her gloved ones he nodded and brought them away, leaving her with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands in a takeaway cup. He’d seen this girl grow and now he was watching her mature into her responsibilities. He couldn’t comment on how fast she fell for a fellow Shadowhunter, he was entirely guilty of that himself.

“I’ll be done with them by 6” He turned away and walked to his mirror, seeing her leave and shut the door as he looked back to himself, flourishing his hand to touch up his makeup, twirling his fingers through the tips of his hair and brightening them to a platinum blonde, letting them drop down to his forehead loosely. When he ran his fingers over his chin he debated a little facial hair. Maybe another day.

\---

The day went by like any other, potions and readings for the needy and demanding Mundanes and Downworlders. It was almost like he didn’t have two of New York’s finest Nephilim lying unconscious in his bedrooms. There was one particularly angry and racist werewolf who would’ve had a field day if he’d found out. In fact Magnus wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d had a run in with Jace at some point in the past. He seemed like a werewolf who actively looked for trouble. 

Luckily he was just after a lotion that would cure the allergy he had to his pet budgie. Something Magnus admits he  _ didn’t _ see coming. Within half an hour of various tests he was on his way as a happy customer, leaving a nice stack of money to cover the bill. It was while he was winding down and pouring himself a new glass of scotch while lighting the fire that he heard Chairman meowing from where he was in the bedroom.

A moment later he came out the room and stood in the doorway, a screech more than a simple meow this time causing Magnus to frown.

“Calm down” He mumbled and sipped his drink, clicking his fingers to bring the fire up a little more, the room was starting to get to the right temperature, it wasn’t until there was a sharp aggressive hiss from his cat that he looked back down, tutting and putting his drink down. “That’s naughty” He scolded him as he approached, squatting down to pull the agitated looking cat into his arms, mid nuzzling into his fur he looked up and his breath hitched. Alec was pushed up onto one elbow, his eyes closed and hair a ruffled mess as he scratched it. 

He was awake.

“Alexander” Magnus breathed out as he put Chairman Meow down, apologising with a hand from head to tail to show he understood the cry for attention now. Slowly he made his way to the bed, sitting on the side of it as he reached it. Alec was now rubbing his eyes and must’ve felt the bed shift beside him as he slowly opened them.

\---

Alec inhaled his surroundings, his face buried in plush pillows. He must be dreaming again, he stretched his leg out with a groan and felt it pop in its socket before pushing up to angle his spine  a little more comfortably. He was groggy and still half asleep, his limbs were heavy and he felt like he hadn’t used them for weeks as he tried to touch his face, instead running his hand through his hair. He was resting on his elbows and with his back arched as he felt the bed move a little beside him, his eyes felt like they were stuck together with glue but he managed to pry them open a little.

The moment Alec saw Magnus looking down at him with concern he let out a deep breath, Magnus slid closer and wrapped his arms around him, supporting his upper body as Alec didn’t have the strength to move, smiling into the Warlock’s chest, he couldn’t believe he’d made it back. He vaguely remembered parts of dreams he had, he knew he’d been taken by the demons and he knew Magnus had been there and held him tight, but anything beyond was a blur and fiction created by his mind.  Magnus had come and saved him, he had rescued him from the darkness that was consuming him before he even had chance to register the pain.

Alec gripped his hands into his half open shirt and buried his face against the Warlock’s firm abdomen, his tear stained cheeks pressing to the skin.

“I’m here” Magnus’ voice whispered, he handled him gently and like he was made of glass, Alec knew he wasn’t weak but right now it was exactly what he needed. Someone to just look after him, he felt vulnerable and sore. He shuffled and tried to sit up more, this ended up with Magnus helping him up most of the way, letting him sit with his back against Magnus’ chest and Alec held his arms over the ones supporting him around his waist, letting his head rest back against Magnus’ shoulder.

_ So tired _ Alec signed and smiled, turning his head to nuzzle into Magnus’ neck.

“You’ve been asleep for almost a month” Magnus spoke slowly, watching Alec, not wanting to alarm him, he watched his eyes widen almost comically as he heard the truth. “I’ve missed you” Magnus added, frowning at how he sounded a little vulnerable himself. One of Alec’s hands that moved to stroke down his face before cupping his jaw, tilting his head so that where he was resting on Magnus’ shoulder, he could reach the Warlock’s lips. Brushing them together and kissing him so softly Magnus almost couldn’t feel the press of skin.

When they seperated, Alec settled back against his chest and closed his eyes, he was still exhausted, unaware just yet that it was due to his mind and body fighting the last remaining pieces of the curse out of his system. Having had it all his life it was foreign to his 23 year old self to be free of it. All Alec felt that was different was the sense of calm and peace, as well as the nightmares that never came from when he was sleeping. His dreams had been filled with his family and his Warlock, they had all been wonderful. 

Snapping his eyes open he pushed away from Magnus a little too quickly and felt a spell of dizziness.

“Woah...take it easy” Magnus held him up smiling, running his hand over his head to smooth out the nausea then watched him struggle to move, he spotted the hand Alec held to his side and understood what must be going through his head. “Stay there a moment I’ll take you to him” Magnus climbed out the bed and walked around to where Alec had managed to sit on the edge of the mattress. Holding his hands out he let Alec use him to stand up on wobbly legs. Smiling warmly as the Shadowhunter used him to lean on before making a little huffing noise to indicate he needed to move. “Okay okay” Magnus hooked his arm around his waist and began to walk him gingerly out the door, shooing Chairman away as he began to run figure of eights around their feet, nearly tripping them over headfirst. 

When Magnus got to the guest room he pushed the door open, too busy keeping Alec upright he didn’t see that Jace was now sat with his back to the headboard, his knees drawn up as he was still half snoozing onto them. “Alec?” He mumbled and smiled holding his arms out.

Getting Alec in close enough he let him go as he stumbled to the bed, reaching out for his Parabatai before they were both in an embrace, Jace gripping him tightly as they buried their faces into each other’s shoulders. Magnus swallowed at the sight, he slowly walked back out the room to give them a moment and took his phone out to send Ragnor a quick message, telling him the good news.

\---

Alec’s rune was thrumming on his side as he reconnected with his Parabatai. Jace’s presence had been by him the whole time, he’d been unable to help but because of him he didn’t feel alone. He gripped tighter and felt Jace tighten in return. Their bond had become so intense it was getting hard to breathe, their souls reconnected fully now they were back in the correct dimension. Alec moved back and went to sign but Jace took his hands and instead entwined their fingers, resting his head to Alec’s their foreheads touching as their eyes closed.

“You don’t need to thank me...we’re Parabatai... _ brothers _ ” Jace breathed out and Alec’s heartbeat began to even out, they both seemed to find grounding and just breathed in each other’s aura. Calmness spreading through them, Alec opened his eyes finally when Jace moved a hand, cupping his cheek, he was looking straight into his eyes, they were looking back quite intensely. “Let’s not disagree or fight anymore” Jace gave a slight grin, Alec couldn’t help but match it. Seeing Jace so vulnerable wasn’t something he was used to, but Alec wanted him to know he could count on his support in return. As they sat back finally they found themselves both wiping their eyes. Tears had run without their realisation.

_ Magnus is a good man _

“I know” Jace smiled and leant back to the headboard once more, letting his head rest back and sighing softly. “He’s perfect for you...now go tell him it’s okay for you to play out as long as you’re back by ten o'clock” He smirked as Alec hit his leg shaking his head before he slid to the edge of the bed and slowly stood up. He used the surfaces to navigate back out the room, leaving Jace as he closed his eyes to snooze a little.

Magnus was sat in the centre of the sofa looking off into the distance, the crackling fire was illuminating him making him even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Alec walked slowly over, not wanting to interrupt him. Circling behind the sofa and leaning down, Alec let his arms drape over the back of Magnus’ shoulders, smiling as the Warlock moved his hand up to stroke up Alec’s face before sliding into his hair. He then tilted his head to the side to kiss Alec, sighing softly into it as they deepened it slowly.

“I’ll run you a bath” Magnus smirked as he clicked his fingers and Alec listened for the water running in the room next door, the Shadowhunter was always intrigued by his magic, obviously never having had much exposure made even the smallest thing seem like the work of a mundane magician at a children’s party.

Alec allowed Magnus to take him to the bathroom and undress him slowly, he was swaying a little on his feet, not needing to sleep but still getting used to being awake. Stepping in he sank into the water and let out a deep breath, Magnus was about to leave but Alec took his hand and he knelt down beside the bathtub. Alec couldn’t believe in a million years he could have this. When he’d thought how his life was going he had been convinced he’d be alone until the end. With such little warmth in his life, to find it in a High Warlock was beyond his belief.

Cupping both sides of Magnus’ beautiful face he brought him close and pressed their lips together, Magnus hummed into it and they were both smiling as they parted. Alec moved back in to press another kiss to his lips and before he even realised it, he whispered softly onto Magnus’ lips.

It was a little broken and muffled but it was clear what had been said. Magnus gasped onto Alec’s lips and moved back, looking back into his hazel eyes that seemed just as shocked, if not a little panicked. Magnus groaned and pulled him back in and kissed him hard, hand cupping behind his neck while he devoured his mouth and then came back laughing, Alec was left breathless and still trying to work out what happened.

“Try again baby” Magnus stroked a thumb over his cheek and grinned as Alec began to blush, closing his lips for a moment and then speaking again.

“A lowe you” Alec clasped a hand to his mouth shaking his head and grinning, before starting to laugh along with Magnus who was ready to burst with excitement. Magnus could only describe the laugh he heard as soulful and so full of joy. Such a beautiful sound that came from once silent lips. 

“Oh Alexander I love you too” He breathed and grinned, the words he spoke were still broken and that was purely due to never speaking them before, he knew  _ how _ to speak just unsure on the sounds coming out right from his throat. Alec felt the tears down his cheeks as he gripped Magnus’ jacket and shakily smiled into his chest over the side of the bath. Alec couldn’t believe it.

He’d spent his life in silence and within just over a month of knowing Magnus, he was able to talk and have the love he felt for others returned to him. His Parabatai was happy and at peace, Magnus loved him and he was feeling so overwhelmed he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to shout it out. Even though there was now an option to. Alec was feeling a little self conscious hearing how wrong and almost incoherent his confession of love had been. He wanted to learn and better himself, he knew Magnus didn’t care. His excitement was evident by the multiple kisses and pecks all over his face but even the sounds of his own sobs and laughter were making his heart beat faster with joy. It was completely new and never did he ever imagine he could talk, even when the curse was removed it hadn’t crossed his mind.

He wasn’t defective like other’s had said, he was just blocked by the curse.

The rest of his bath was spent being bathed and washed while speaking out different sounds, concentrating mainly on the word ‘love’. Magnus felt himself almost burst with pride. Alec’s voice was deep and smooth, it was definitely the sexiest sound he’d ever heard. He wasn’t just being biased. It had been well worth the wait and he’d have waited another 100 years just to hear it all over again for the first time.

When it was time to finish, Magnus let the water out, stepping back to hold up the fluffiest towel he could find, Alec stood up and climbed out slowly, the water dripping down his body causing Magnus’ throat to go a little dry at the sight of him. Alec was like a walking dream, in this case a very wet one. He looked down unsure if Alec was even feeling himself enough for any kind of ‘messing around’.

Alec felt so much more relaxed after the soak and the massaging hands on his back and shoulders. Magnus had really looked after him, he smiled almost shyly as he caught the Warlock checking him out. Not feeling at all subconscious about his nakedness, Alec stepped forward into where Magnus was holding the towel up, he stepped between his arms and raised his hands so they ran down Magnus’ forearms, feeling his hairs stand on end and skin break out in goosebumps. He was in his own bubble of happiness and content as he felt peace finally within.

Leaning down he nosed at Magnus’ neck, smiling as the Warlock tilted his head and sighed softly, wrapping the towel around him to connect his hands on Alec’s lower back. Alec hummed as he’d left his upper body exposed, running his hand roundup Magnus’ neck and round to cup the back of his head, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow and Magnus’ tongue was already slipping into his mouth causing him to groan in the back of his throat. His body coming to life as his still wet arms circled Magnus’ back when the other man let his towel drop and roamed his hands to grip firmly on Alec’s bottom.

“I didn’t think I’d get so attached to you” Magnus confessed into the kisses, too lost in Alec’s body he didn’t even realise that the taller man had stepped into him until his back touched the wall and he let out an involuntary gasp as it brought their lower bodies together. “Fuck-Alexander” Magnus groaned at the whimper he pulled from Alec’s lips when he began to rock his body against him. A hand began to fumble between them and he let Alec’s hands work open is trousers, pulling him out. “Oh-” Magnus went to speak but ended up biting his lip with a moan as Alec’s fingers worked him, his body shivering and moving as Alec’s teeth nipped at his earlobe and under his jaw, his heavy breathing was driving Magnus just as insane as the hand firmly around him. He was so close already and they’d only just begun but he didn’t care. Magnus grasped at his drying shoulders, shuddering out his release, eyes clenching shut while he buried his head into Alec’ skin. “Oh Lilith…” He panted and kissed at Alec’s skin affectionately. 

Something had changed in his Shadowhunter, as he held him in his strong arms he thought about how much more confident he’d become. Alec had come so far from the shy and running man he met back at the demon attack who couldn’t even look him in the eye. Magnus could still feel Alec’s own arousal pressing into his abdomen and he knew that Alec wasn’t going to move any time soon. He was utterly selfless and Magnus was utterly gone.

Kissing his way in small presses of his lips he ran his lips along Alec’s jawline before he caught his lips, they smiled against each other before Magnus started to kiss down his neck, moving down the centre of his chest, through the hair there and then finally until he was on his knees before him.

Alec was ready to just curl up with Magnus, knowing he had managed such a reaction from him was amazing, when the older man started to move down his body he couldn't exactly complain. 

Looking down he found himself actually blushing and looking away, to see Magnus’ face so close below the waist was causing his heart to beat faster. His hands were shaking by his side but as he felt both of the Warlock’s warm palms close around them he took a deep breath. Not looking but nodding his head knowing by the stroking thumbs on the backs of his hands that Magnus wanted to know if this was okay. This was so intimate and so much more… Hands were fumbles but mouths were… 

Alec’s legs almost buckled when hot breaths ran over his straining skin and when wet lips closed around him he let out a whine that was just as foreign to him as the few words he'd spoken. He lost himself in the moment, knowing only the way his immortal lover's tongue felt. 

Magnus covered Alec all the way down, his eyes fluttering at the feel and the pressure in his throat before his eyes caught movement from the side of the room. The door opened and he spotted where Jace was mid walking in before stopping in horror, scooting back out as quick as he could. The poor boy...or lucky? Depending how you looked at it. But Magnus had more pressing matters to think of right now, Alec’s moans brought him right back. He clearly hadn’t spotted his parabatai.

Magnus resisted the urge to smirk as he moved one of Alec’s hands into his hair, he’d deal with Jace later, right now he had a gorgeous young man in need of attention. Groaning around the flesh in his mouth as Alec’s fingers gripped at his hair he ran his now free hand to grope onto Alec’s naked bottom, loving the sound Alec made as he brushed him ever so slightly into the crease with his movements.

“M-M-” Alec gasped and dropped his head back, pushing his hips out, he’d never felt anything like this ever before and he was already close. Incoherent muffled words spilled from his lips and he was losing control fast.

Magnus, as if able to sense it moved back a final time and kept just the tip between his lips, hand on his bottom moving to begin to pump out all Alec could give, there was almost a strangled cry and Alec rode it out until he was finished, panting heavily and feeling exhaustion hit him once more, his knees finally buckling. Only this time Magnus was there to catch him, he was on his feet with his arms around Alec in an instant.

“I’ve got you love” Magnus whispered and helped him back to bed, sitting beside him and holding Alec close until he was fast asleep. Taking the time to breathe himself, Magnus couldn’t believe how good it felt to please Alec this way. He’d even almost said his name and it was crazy that something so small was affecting him. He knew he had to speak to Jace, perhaps tease him a little to serve him right for not knocking first.

In the back of his mind he knew he would be calling Clary to hurry home and occupy him so he and Alec could have some much deserved peace.

Jace was back to being a thorn in his side...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one :)  
> This one's a bit longer!   
> I've also added another chapter to the overall story!

Magnus looked back to the bed as Alec slept, the moment he moved the Shadowhunter  stretched his arm across to grip at Magnus’ pillow. He doubted Alec would stay asleep much longer, he’d only fallen asleep after over exerting himself too soon. Magnus should feel a little guilty for encouraging that, but Alec was the one who had been gloriously naked. In fact he still was now.

Shutting the door carefully he cracked his neck and made his way over to the guest room, he hadn’t felt his wards shift so it meant the blonde was still in the loft. He knocked twice before hearing a muffled ‘come in’.

“Jace. A word?” Magnus walked in and leant against the door as he shut it behind him. Jace was sat on the bed cross legged, a book open in front of him where he’d clearly been passing the time, he frowned seeing Magnus and looked a little on edge. Understandable after what he’d walked in on earlier. “Alexander is asleep...tired himself out” Magnus couldn’t help but tease and smirked when the blonde pulled a face at the possible reason why. The obvious reason why.

“Look. Magnus-I didn’t know okay? I just felt..”

“What did you feel?” By this point Magnus was stood in the centre of the room, just far forward enough that he was looking down on the Shadowhunter.

“Our bond...it was pulled tight like he was nervous…” Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to think of the best way to word himself. “It was like a dull ache in my side and I was worried...then I-well you know the rest” He blushed and looked back to the book in front of him.

“I guess that seems plausible..even if I am a little skeptical...maybe even jealous of the way you are together” Magnus hummed and folded his arms across his chest, he knew Alec loved him and didn’t want Jace. Part of him wanted to hear the same from the one who so far, had spent his time at ends or fighting with him.

“There’s nothing to be jealous over-why would you even think there was?”

“The parabatai bond is a deep running, soul combining connection...any lover in their right mind would be jealous...but yours with Alec seems more...I’ve met others who were parabatai before but yours is something different, more intimate”

“Alec thought he loved me once” Jace answered bluntly and straight to the point, something Magnus was grateful for. “We never really talked about his feelings because the curse was hurting him too much” Jace looked to his lap, not wanting to look Magnus in the eyes as he spoke. “In a way I was just selfish for the attention...when you’ve been alone for most of your life and then suddenly there’s an amazing person just there...wanting so badly to give you affection...you do feel  _ something _ . It was just never anything like lust. Not in the slightest” Jace smiled up as he released a deep breath. This was obviously something that he’d kept hidden. “I love Alec as a brother and I know that’s how he sees me….our bond has never reacted like it does with you Magnus”

Magnus had looked away as well at one point during his confessions, it seemed personal and something that maybe should be talked about with Alec. It was a relief to hear he didn’t have feelings like that, even if part of him knew he didn’t. Magnus blamed his insecurities on the fact that this was just as new for him as it was for Alec. He’d never felt this strongly, especially so quickly.

“Magnus”

Jace’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up with a small smile.

“Alec loves you...you love him… I wouldn’t get in the way of that” He mumbled the last part and Magnus took that as a sort of acceptance. Almost like he was allowing Magnus to take care of his brother and closest friend.

“Thank you” Magnus smiled and headed to the door. He’d had every intention of making this painful for Jace by coming out with as many innuendos as he could manage, but Jace had been brutally honest. The blonde even looked quite emotional. “When he wakes up you can talk with him...he’ll even talk back” Magnus smirked with his final comment, leaving Jace wide eyed and little confused as he shut the door and took a deep breath, pulling out his phone and giving Clary a call to let her know he was awake.

\----

When Alec woke up he was feeling much more refreshed than the first time. Probably because it hadn’t been pretty much a month. The room was dark even with the curtains open which meant he’d been out for a good couple of hours. Stretching his arms and yawning he lay flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t expected Magnus to stay in bed with him, not when he was such a busy man.

There was murmurings in the living room that sounded like Clary and Magnus, but he stayed where he was and thought about what had happened. Magnus loved him, he loved Magnus and they had shared intimate moments with each other that made Alec crazy. He wanted to give everything to the man who  _ showed _ him everything. Sitting up finally and without the difficulty of before he climbed out of bed, detangling the sheets from around himself as he went and kicked them to the side, tripping slightly.

He was still completely naked and realised he literally had no clothes here and was hoping Magnus would use his magic to ‘zap’ him some in for when he needed to get dressed. Alec took a moment to feel around behind his ear, he could feel the scarring. He walked into the en-suite and turned his head to try to look in the mirror, it hurt his eyes to strain them but he could just make out the white scar where his mark used to be, it was completely gone save for the tissue damage.  He sighed and gave the skin a few experimental presses. Where before it had stung and caused him to gradually get a migraine, now it was nothing. It was like there wasn’t anything there. He stroked his fingers over the bottles of various toiletries. Aftershaves, balms, small brushes that looked a lot like the ones he’d seen Isabelle use for her makeup.

“Sorry darling I was just checking on your Parabatai…”

Alec turned from where he was studying various labels to where Magnus was now stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. He smiled and gave him a small shrug, he didn’t really mind, Magnus could go wherever he pleased, though it was surprising to hear he was concerned for Jace’s wellbeing in some way.

_ It’s alright _ Alec signed and then stopped before he did a little more, hearing Magnus chuckle as it amused him. Alec couldn’t help but smile as well, he’d have to try and remember he didn’t need to sign anymore.

“Fowgeh” Alec spoke and groaned shaking his head, he needed to take his time and figure this out or he’d keep embarrassing himself with broken words, he was starting to worry he’d be even more unappealing with words than he had been without. As if sensing this, Magnus stepped forward and took his hands to hold them much like he did while he was on his knees earlier today. Only now it was to comfort in a different matter, through affection and support instead of arousal. It was only when Alec went to lift his hands to sign that Magnus let them go, realising his mistake and chuckled.

_ I need to learn. I’ll get better I promise. _

“Take your time...I’ve waited this long for you to come into my life...patience has rewarded me greatly” Magnus whispered and stroked some hair back from Alec’s head. “Besides...we’re already exploring other routes of communication” He chuckled as he gave a glance down at Alec’s naked body.

Magnus couldn’t help but smirk when Alec blushed brightly, stepping over to where he was at the sink he placed a hand on the side of Alec’s neck. “Don’t forget how it feels Alexander...because it’s not the last time I’ll want a taste” He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Alec dropped his head onto his shoulder, hiding there as he groaned. “Sorry darling...So Jace” He didn’t want to switch subject but he needed to get all the important details out of the way.

Alec lifted his head as Magnus mentioned his parabatai, parting his lips but Magnus beat him to it. “The clave want Ragnor to observe the two of you...Ragnor has told me I can keep you...if you’ll stay” Magnus gave a small pout of his lips, looking under his lashes up at where Alec shook his head with a smile.

_ There’s nowhere I’d rather be _ He signed slowly and small between them, Alec’s hand rested on Magnus’ chest as soon as he’d finished and he leant down to close his lips around the Warlock’s bottom lip, earning a soft groan from Magnus’ throat when he bit lightly onto the plump skin in his mouth. 

“Alexander...behave yourself a little longer” Magnus’ eyes widened as he was suddenly hoisted up to sit on the bathroom counter, Alec between his legs, he didn’t seem to care that he was still completely naked. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair and gripped the back as he did. The kiss became full of passion and when Magnus slid his tongue against Alec’s the two of them pressed even closer, the sliver of skin exposed from Magnus’ shirt pressing against the fine hair covered chest of his Shadowhunter.

Alec’s large hands found their way to his shoulders, shifting round to hold firmly onto his upper back as they poured the love between them, Magnus felt exhilarated, his heart pounding as he felt the younger man practically worshipping his mouth. Alec was a quick study.

\---

Clary was left in the living room as Magnus went to check on Alec. She had been with Simon when Magnus had called, she’d debated bringing him with her, excited for him to meet everyone but thought not to rush. She didn’t know what state Jace would be in just yet, whether he was active, if he came out weakened or ill from the experience.

Magnus has spoken to her the moment she came in from the cold, so she didn’t have much time to settle until now. Removing her gloves, scarf, coat then finally her hat she slipped out of her shoes and made her way to the guest room. The door was shut which was no difference, she thought about knocking but she was too excited and just walked straight in, her breath stopping as she was welcomed by Jace mid changing his shirt, the material just slipping over his head. His runed torso in view and she hung back for a moment. 

“Clary?” Jace spotted her the moment his top was down, not stopping and going straight for her, she smiled widely and felt her eyes well, unsure how she’d become so weak for the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him where she gripped around his waist. “Are you okay?” He asked as he pulled back, stroking a hand down the side of her cheek and wiping away the stray tear that had slipped down.

Clary was speechless. Jace had been unconscious for a month, he’d lost sight of his Parabatai’s soul and he was more concerned about how  _ she _ was. “I’ve never feel better” She answered truthfully, then welcomed his kisses, the two of them smiling. “I’m more worried about you” She confessed as she moved her face back for a moment, looking into his mismatched eyes and falling deeper into them.

“Alec’s safe...he’s alive and he’s in love” Jace wasn’t smiling but Clary could tell he was happy. “I still have this face...and you still have your…” he looked over her and she scoffed putting a hand her hip. “Your everything” Jace laughed and stepped back as she went to hit his chest.

“I see you’re still the same...I guess I shouldn’t complain” She smiled with her arms folded, she tried to look mad, but he was smiling at her so sincerely and it made her stomach flutter. In the end she settled her head into his chest.  They were due to meet Ragnor in just under an hour. They had time to just hold each other.

\------

Magnus walked out of his bedroom looking a little more ruffled than he had been when he went in. He’d made out with Alec quite passionately and the two of them were left breathless and a little desperate for more as soon as it was over. Magnus would’ve quite happily taken it further, he knew their first time together was getting closer and closer, but he didn’t want it to be over the bathroom sink in a mad frenzy.

Eventually he’d gotten down from the counter and though Alec had been intent on following his lips all the way to he bed, Magnus reminded him that his Parabatai was still next door. This time with Clary, who was taking her sweet time in taking him to see Ragnor…

Glancing back into the room, something Magnus had done a lot of recently, he watched Alec pulling on the clothes he’d conjured up for him. Magnus’ magic was pretty much back to the way it was and Alec seemed almost fully recovered. Looking at him you’d never have guessed he’d been dragged to hell and put into a coma for a month. He was so full of life and the amount he’d smiled in just the last hour had made Magnus believe that falling in love with a Shadowhunter was something he was helpless to resist.

He shut the door slowly to give Alec some privacy as he heard the guest room door open, turning to see the redhead and blonde leaving, their eyes on each other as they did and Magnus folded his arms, making his way over to them.

“I’ve sent a message to Ragnor to meet you outside” He looked Jace over again, finding after everything that had happened, along with their talk they had, he was no longer feeling any ill will towards him. It didn’t mean he was going to become his best friend though.

As Magnus backed out, he heard a grunt behind him and warmth on his back as Alec had at some point followed him out the room. Magnus turned his head to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek, putting his hand to his cheek and giving it a little pat.

Alec smiled at Magnus as he walked away, he turned his attention to Jace, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around him. “Ace” He mumbled into his shoulder, the sounds where he needed to use his tongue was still a little difficult, but the way his Parabatai tensed as he said it, indicated that he understood what he was trying to say. Alec pulled back and looked at Jace, grinning and feeling his eyes well a little at the way he was looking at him. Jace laughed and clapped a hand onto Alec’s back, making him jolt slightly, Clary was smiling too, her hands were clasped in front of her as she watched them together.

“I’ll see you soon” Jace spoke as Alec was walking them both to the door, he waited for Clary to wrap up warm, dragging his own coat and shoes on while Alec just watched on, leaning against the wall beside the door. It was still not fully sinking in. That the dark part of his life was over. There was still his mother, the institute and the other Shadowhunters to think about. The ones who had been cruel to him over the years, had that all been at his Mother’s request as well?

As he shut the door behind Jace and Clary, Alec leant down to where Chairman Meow had appeared from wherever he’d been hiding away. He scooped the cat up and held him to his chest where Chairman’s head nuzzled into his collarbone while he purred and padded the jumper he was wearing. Alec returned the sentiment as he nuzzled his cheek into the cat’s little head, walking back towards the living room and sitting on the sofa, careful not to disturb the affectionate cat, tucking his legs underneath him as he did.

He wasn’t sure where Magnus had gone, but he’d heard him briefly in the bedroom before he was now in the kitchen.

“You must be starving” Magnus came out and started to clear a space on the coffee table, clicking his fingers and conjuring up a couple of pizzas, the smell hit Alec’s senses and immediately he had to agree, his mouth watered a little just at the idea of eating something fatty and greasy. He nodded his head and let Chairman climb up his shoulder and onto the back of the sofa where he curled up for a sleep.

Magnus pulled open the boxes and the two of them sat on the edge of the sofa to reach across, helping themselves to the food. He clicked his fingers, setting off the old stereo he kept in the room, a gentle beat starting up. Alec gave a small, almost shy, smile and Magnus was quick to return it, taking a bite of his food and this encouraged Alec to continue as well. They sat in relative silence with the occasional glance to each other.

“I’ve eaten far too much” Magnus laughed and stood up, rubbing his stomach and heading to the minibar, tilting his head to Alec as he held up two glasses in offering. Alec was a little hesitant before he held his hand up and shook his head.

_ No thank you just water? _ He signed over and licked his fingers before taking another piece, he was far from finished himself as he continued to scoff the food in front of him. Sleeping was hungry work. 

Magnus flourished out a glass of water and then proceeded to make himself a small drink, catching Alec’s eyes as he was pouring out the vodka. A little conscious he stopped at far less than he would’ve usually done. He reminded himself he didn’t need to get drunk tonight. There was no reason for it and he needed a clear mind. Finishing off mixing his vodka martini and slinking down onto the sofa, placing his hand lightly over Alec’s lower back as he chewed his food. Idly just stroking his hand there and sighing happily.

When Alec was finally finished he placed a hand to his side and took a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut. Seeing the discomfort, Magnus moved forward and put his hand to Alec’s shoulder in worry.

“Darling? Your rune?” He looked round as he was holding the same area his Parabatai was drawn. Alec shook his head and bit his lip, looking round he huffed out a laugh, the sound making Magnus’ body tingle warmly. Alec wiped his mouth on a napkin and smiled patting it again.

_ Cramp _ he blushed a little, Alec knew he’d eaten too much too fast, it was sweet that Magnus thought it was because of his rune. Which at this very moment was just a gently pulse of content, almost feeling nothing at all from how relaxed Jace must be. Which without a doubt matched how Alec felt.

“Come here” Magnus finished his drink, putting his glass down and sitting back, bringing Alec to rest next to him and kissed his cheek as they settled together, the music backing them was soothing and when Magnus flicked the fire a little stronger in the hearth he turned his head to rest his face into the Warlock’s neck, pressing his lips there affectionately and sighing.

\---

Alec hadn’t even realised he’d fallen asleep until he heard some movement in the bedroom. Magnus was gone from where he’d slept on him and he was debating whether they needed to be chained together so he could wake up beside him at least once. Stretching at the thought and standing up, Alec finished the glass of water then walked towards where the noise was. 

The bedroom was dimly light, it must just be the bedside lamps on, he pushed the ajar door open and couldn’t help but stop with eyes wide. Inside he saw the bed had completely changed, where once a humble bed stood, there was now a grand four poster. Something Magnus must’ve been doing earlier while he was seeing Jace out the door. The bedsheets which had once been red were now the colour of gold, the corners pulled down so that it was rolled to the end exposing the sheet beneath. Pillows half propped and the air smelt faintly of that sandalwood scent that Alec had become so addicted to on his boyfriend, who was currently in the bathroom. 

Alec walked over to the bed and stroked his hand down them, they were a mix of silk and cotton and felt heavenly. He ran his fingertips up the posts that came from the corners and eventually decided to perch on the wooden end and wait for Magnus to come out. 

Alec only just now registered the quiet hum of the music still sounding through the door and it suddenly occurred to him just how romantic this all seemed. His skin flushed as he began to wonder if the Warlock had done this all on purpose? It was beautiful but the implications were causing his stomach to flutter. 

“Alexander?” Magnus stepped out the bathroom, flicking the lights off and rubbing his slightly damp hair. He hadn’t expected to see the other so soon, thinking he might sleep until he came to wake him. Magnus felt a little caught red handed, the room was for a surprise and he was part of the package. He hadn’t even done his make up and now he felt ridiculous for how self conscious he was beginning to feel with Alec’s eyes on him, judging him?

Alec was mesmerized by Magnus. His body was illuminated by the lamplight, his face was softened and natural while his hair was flopped to one side where it had been freshly washed. Parting his lips, Alec stood up from where he was, seeing Magnus looking at him almost nervously was certainly different. The Warlock was usually so confident. Alec guessed it was because this was first time he’d seen him natural like this. Walking over Alec smiled down to him and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. It felt cool to his lips and Alec brought his head down to nuzzle Magnus’ nose with his own, which was warm from his blush. He watched Magnus’ eyes flutter shut and closed his own, feeling a hand on the back of his neck and into his hair before their heads tilted and their lips met. 

Breathing in, Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders and welcomed the Warlock’s hand that wasn’t in his hair, onto his waist, their kiss unhurried and in complete contrast to the kisses they had shared earlier earlier in the bathroom.

“I love you Alexander” Magnus whispered out as their lips parted, stepping forward and leading Alec back to the bed. He stopped by the side of it, taking the hem of his clothing and pulling both jumper and shirt up over Alec’s head. Alec’s body was heated and Magnus knew it was from the beautiful blush that would travel from the tips of his ears straight to where that fine scattering of hair rested on his chest. He could feel the heat coming from him and he ran his hands over Alec’s toned back muscles, groaning into his lips as their mouths rejoined. He felt Alec’s hand sign out the return of love against his bare chest and Magnus moved his hands down the back of the Shadowhunters trousers to cup his behind.

“I want to feel you against me” Magnus coaxed Alec’s head back and kissed at his neck, sucking gently at the skin at the junction where his shoulders began. He pushed at where his hands were and Alec used his own hands to pop open the button and zip of his trousers so Magnus could push them down fully, leaving him in just the tight pair of boxers Magnus had conjured for him. 

Alec stepped out of his clothes and when their lower bodies were pulled together he let out a moan, their underwear leaving only the thinest of barriers between them and he was already half hard at where he wanted this to go. Panting and taking Magnus’ face in both his palms he initiated another kiss, their tongues moving in lazy strokes. Lifting one leg, Alec shifted onto the middle of the bed, mewling a little into Magnus’ mouth as the Warlock followed him without letting them part.

Magnus pushed Alec back to lie down and devoured his mouth, their hands becoming more desperate and it wasn’t until he felt Alec palm between his legs that he pulled back panting and threw his head back, groaning as the large hand was working him to full hardness, Alec had slipped him out the top of his underwear and was working him as well as himself. Magnus couldn’t help but watch hungrily. His eyes following Alec’s lean and muscled, warrior body until he was staring at his thighs. Wanting to be between them.

“Ale-Alec” Magnus took his wrist and stopped him, placing the younger man’s hand to rest on his own chest, he bit his lip when Alec began to tease his own nipple still moving his hand.

Magnus pushed off his underwear and then removed Alec’s, then took both of Alec’s hands to clasp in his own, leaning in to kiss his waiting lips, his naked body now sliding over Alec’s letting all their skin meet and both of their moans were swallowed.

Alec was gasping with every bit of friction, feeling Magnus against him felt like heaven. He gripped at the hands in his own which were now pressed either side of his head and instinctively parted his legs to let Magnus move between them. When he wrapped his legs around him and pulled him closer he knew he was ready. He wanted to feel all of him. It had been on his mind for some time now, his nerves were building but not stopping him as he turned his head to bite at Magnus’ earlobe, tongue pressing against an earring as he did. The moment his hands were released he pushed back on Magnus’ chest, panting up at him he knew trying to concentrate on talking now would be impossible.

_ I need you inside me _ He knew he was blushing and looked wrecked, but the way Magnus was looking down at him was like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Are you sure?” Magnus breathed out, his voice was shaky and knew Alec wanted this but he needed to clarify it.

After a nod, a sign of  _ Yes _ and even an attempt at the word in speech, Magnus was grinning at how much Alec had actually enforced how this  _ was _ what he wanted. So as Magnus was tucking a pillow beneath Alec’s lower back, coating his fingers in lubricant, he thought of how he’d wanted this to be the outcome of tonight. He had planned to woo and seduce Alec later on, throw petals around and blindfold him into the room like something out of a cheesy romcom.

Spontaneous seemed to be what they did best though. He swallowed and ran his hand up Alec’s abdomen, leaning to kiss and distract Alec as he worked him open slowly. Trying not to finish himself off too early with the thoughts that he was the first to do this to him, the first time Alec had ever experienced anything like this, Magnus was doing his best to allow him to enjoy it.

Alec was shivering and his eyes were clenched shut. It was uncomfortable and awkward, he wasn’t sure about the slick feeling from the lube and he was starting to panic that he wouldn’t enjoy this as much as he wanted to. The tears were prickling his eyes with the frustration, but Magnus, like every time before this, was there to soothe him, kissing his tears and protect him from any of the negative feelings. 

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice was questioning again and Alec simply answered it with a kiss.

Alec was close to asking him to stop, not feeling any of the enjoyment from this and already feeling himself soften between them because of it. Then it happened.

Alec gasped and arched his back as he felt a burst of pleasure wash through him as Magnus nudged at something inside him, he was about to catch his breath from the sensation when he felt it again. “Angels” He moaned out in a broken breath, gripping at Magnus’ shoulders and burying his head into it. 

The uncomfortable feeling was still there but to get through it for the wonderful thing Magnus was doing to his body was worth it. He even heard himself whine when Magnus moved his hand away and left him empty, lifting his hips to try and coax him back where his body was aching for him.

“M-Magus” He moaned and then watched as the Warlock sat back, rolling on a condom and rubbing himself with lube. Alec actually swallowed back some saliva as he watched as the liquid caught the light on Magnus’ body.  _ Go slow _ Alec signed out as he placed his feet flat on the bed, watching Magnus get into position, relaxing himself as he felt the first breach of his body. Clenching his eyes shut and feeling every inch bring them closer and closer together.

Finally Magnus was on top of him, their bodies connected and their skin touching both intimately and affectionately. Alec had never imagined being this close to anyone, he felt the uncomfortable feeling return and was both grateful and frustrated that Magnus did his best not to move.

Magnus took hold of Alec between them and began to stroke him to keep him aroused. He knew this was all new to Alec and he didn’t want him to be put off by his first time possibly being awkward. He on the other hand was sweating and nearly shaking as he kept it together, trying to give Alec what he needed to keep going. Eventually when he felt the whimper and kiss to his neck he knew it was okay to continue.

Alec kept a tight grip on Magnus as he began a rhythm, the drag and push was different but not unpleasant. Alec knew they couldn’t stay this way so he let his arms drop to the side and wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist, smiling before biting his lip and groaning as Magnus knelt up, taking hold of his legs to continue. The angle changed and Alec was lost, lost to the sensation of that push into those nerves within him once more and soon he was trying to push up and meet every rock and thrust.

Magnus looked down at Alec as he writhed now to each move, he tried to smile but the pressure building caused it to come out as a grit of his teeth. Alec felt so amazing around him, beneath him. He was finding it hard to look as his emotions were building with the heat in his groin. Here was this pure, strong angelic being, coming undone because of him, allowing him to hold him, take him and show him how much he loved him. This wasn’t just sex. This wasn’t just special because Alec had been a virgin, or because this was Magnus’ first Shadowhunter. This was special because for the first time since his disastrous last relationship and for the first time in centuries, Magnus was making love to a someone who without a doubt loved him just as deeply.

Alec was stroking his hand over his own arousal, his body beginning to ache but not wanting to stop as he was already dangerously close. As he was watching Magnus’ face he noticed his eyes glaze and a tear run down his cheek, smiling and reaching up with his free hand, he took the Warlock by the back of the neck and pulled him down to kiss the tear and take his trembling lips with his own. Magnus took his breath away more and more each time he looked at him. He was such a complex and wonderful being and Alec counted himself as blessed for knowing him and being able to have him like this.

Magnus swallowed the moan from Alec’s lips as he felt him turn rigid beneath him, knowing this reaction and wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s body. Alec’s orgasm always seemed to run through him like a jolt of electricity and the wetness Magnus felt hit his abdomen caused his own moan as he moved with more vigor now.

Alec’s upper body fell limp, his eyes rolling and mouth agape as he was spent but made no effort to push Magnus away, even keeping his legs around his waist as best he could. He stroked his hand up Magnus’ chest and over his shoulder, giving it a weak squeeze and urging him on. When the sounds of their skin slapping together hit his post-orgasm ringing ears he blushed brightly and then winced as Magnus finally cried out and jutted his hips hard, Alec found himself subconsciously clenching his muscles over him to help bring out everything he had.

Alec let his legs drop down and arms to the sides as Magnus sat back just as exhausted, the sensation of him slipping out his body left him feeling sore and empty.

They didn’t say much to each other afterwards, both feeling a little overwhelmed by how intimate it had been. Magnus cleaned them both with a cloth, insisting using his magic would make it feel rushed. He wanted to savour every moment. Then as Magnus rested his head over Alec’s chest, the two of them fell into complete silence and content, exhaustion hitting them both as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The last thought on Alec’s mind was that he had no regrets in his life anymore. Everything had happened for a reason, all roads had brought him to Magnus. For his lover he would face the pain and suffering all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

Maryse was sat mulling over papers, her foot tapping below the desk as she tried to keep her focus. Sleep had been hard with all the worries running through her and she was lucky to have Isabelle close by to keep her from crumbling. Not even work had been a distraction. Robert was gone but two of her children had been unconscious for far too long. 

With a defeated sigh she put her pen down and locked the tablet in front of her, pushing it aside and looking round at the office. It wasn’t much later when there was a knock at the door and Isabelle was walking in with a small smile. “I had a call from Magnus” She smiled, Maryse was on her feet in seconds before composing herself and nodding for her daughter to continue.

“They’re both awake” She breathed the words out and Maryse let out a breathless gasp as she rounded the table and pulled her now crying girl into her arms, holding her tight as the two of them found comfort from each other’s relief. A weight felt like it had been lifted from Maryse’s shoulders. What use was it wanting to redeem herself with her son if he never woke up again to hear her beg for forgiveness.

“Jace is with Ragnor Fell and Clary and Alec-”

“-With Magnus” Maryse finished the sentence for her, she already thought that the tricky High Warlock might do this. They’d agreed with the Inquisitor that Ragnor would take them both, but she wouldn’t be the one to tell her they’d changed the plans a little. Taking a deep breath and stroking her hand through Isabelle’s hair to push it back from her face, she smiled. “We should go and see them in the morning. Jace and then Alec” 

Isabelle nodded and her eyes shone with excitement. She had a lot of time to make up for with her big brother.

Isabelle left the office and headed down the corridor into the control room, there a few of the team she usually went out with were eyeing her, clearly eager to hear any kind of update as well. All the hushed gossip that had been going round had been getting out of control, she stopped for a moment as she looked over to them. She had the opportunity to put them at rest now, but then again she could say something that would make it worse. There was  _ one _ thing she needed to address though.

Smiling she approached the group, Raj gave her that, ‘know it all’ smile before opening his mouth to obviously say something smart, witty and ‘hilarious’ that would make his flock of sheep see him as some all powerful being. Sadly though he didn’t make it that far, as Isabelle swung and punched him square in the face, knocking him off balance and causing a high pitched squeak from him as he crumpled away from her. The shocked gasps around them were plentiful and as she whipped her head round, hair snapping with it, she gave them all a challenging stare. None of them rose to it.

“That was for all the years you’ve treated Alec like shit you son of a bitch” She shook her hand where it had hurt a little from its impact with his face. She knew she should’ve stood up for Alec sooner, but the fear had stopped her. She snarled as he held his hands up.

“I-I’m sorry” He stuttered out and held a hand to his nose where it was bleeding down his face.

“Shut up Raj” Isabelle snapped back at him before pointing at the others. “Things are going to change around here” He looked round at them and folded her arms, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Whatever you thought you could get away with doing or saying before...you can’t now… everyone.   _ Everyone _ is to be treated with respect and that includes Alec” He stepped away as they all mumbled in agreement. She was sick of bullies and she was sick of being useless and powerless when it came to Alec. Now he was safe...she was burning with anger and hurt for him..

By the time she’d made it to her room she was shaking, holding her first and shaking off the tingling that was still in her knuckle bones. Pulling out her phone she shot Jace a quick text and then Alec. Just to give them the heads up that their mum was going to be visiting tomorrow. Alec was still new to this side of their mother. The caring and nurturing side that Isabelle had been experiencing the least few weeks. She lay back on her bed and looked up to the ceiling. She was feeling content...even excitement now because everything seemed to be going their way for once.

Valentine was out there, it had been confirmed he still lived but now they knew they’d be able to face him as a family. She’d be able to fight alongside Alec at long last instead of praying he’d be asked to join them on a mission as a last resort. She’d watched enough of his training sessions with Jace to know just how amazing they were together as warriors.

\---

Alec woke up to fingers running through his hair, causing a smile to curl on his lips, bringing his arms up around the Warlock from where he was still lying beside him.

“Morning my love” Magnus mumbled and kissed the top of his head. At some point in the night they must’ve changed positions because Alec was now further down the bed. When he made a move to scooch back up he felt a soreness in his body and swallowed, smiling up and kissing at Magnus’ bare chest. He thought of last night, how amazing it felt to give his body to Magnus and receive the Warlock’s in return. The soreness just made him blush and it wasn’t as painful as he thought it might be. Magnus must’ve taken good care of him in more ways than one.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus’ hand moved down to stroke circles on Alec’s lower back, he’d been worried before they cuddled up to sleep last night. He knew Alec felt pleasure but he had looked so uncomfortable before it hit him, the fact he didn’t speak much afterwards was a concern. Maybe he had felt just as content as Magnus had? He was snapped out of his head as Alec batted his chest with his palm.

_ I’m great _ Alec smiled and leant up to kiss him, they were both still waking up full so it was just a lazy brush of lips, Magnus hummed into it and circled his arms around Alec, fingers stroking between his shoulders.

“Did I hurt you?” Magnus let his hand rest on the small of Alec’s back as he spoke, letting their lips stay simply resting together. Alec shook his head slowly, frowned and nodded then proceeded to shake it once more. Magnus only chuckled at the mixed messages, hoping that he  _ wasn’t _ hurt. Giving Alec space he let him bring his arms round between them and start to sign.

_ I’m a little sore...it hurt but i enjoyed it… _ Alec hummed and sat up in the bed, wincing only slightly at the feel of the pressure on his lower body before he rubbed behind his ear and sighed.  _ It’s really gone _ He closed his eyes as Magnus pushed up to him, taking his chin between his thumb and finger and pushing it to one side where he then began to kiss at the scarred skin.

Alec felt his stomach flutter as he gripped one hand to the sheets over Magnus’ leg, the kisses were sending tingles through him because of how sensitive the tissue was, the moment he felt a wet tongue stroke over the shape of it he swallowed and clenched his eyes shut, letting out a moan he couldn’t control.

Magnus chuckled and moved back, stroking his fingers over Alec’s face. “We need to be careful or I’ll only want you again” Magnus grinned as Alec gave him a shove to his chest as he got out of the bed and out of reach.

_ You’re the one with the problem keeping your hands to yourself _ Alec didn’t miss the way Magnus was looking over his body as he stood there. This only proved his point even more and he folded his arms laughing and shaking his head  _ Hopeless _ He smirked and walked into the bathroom, flicking on the shower. Magnus had cleaned them both last night before they slept, but he needed a full rinse to feel fully clean again. He didn’t hear Magnus getting up, so he decided the Warlock must of given up for now, he stepped into the glass cabinet of the large shower and dropped his head back to feel the full extent of the spray.

\---

Magnus stayed where he was, he was half hard but that was mainly because he’d woken up with it. Alec’s body beside him only kept it going, now he was gone he couldn’t get the image of the Shadowhunter’s body and the way he’d reacted to him out of his head. Sighing and rubbing his hands over his eyes he grinned up at the ceiling.

“Magnus you old fool” He mumbled, he thought once they’d started being intimate, the intensity of his feelings would calm down, that the lust would be satisfied for now. Instead it was far from calmed, he was literally twitching at the thought of Alec in the shower. He was brought back to reality as his phone vibrated somewhere in the house, with a flick of his wrist it was now in his palm. It was Ragnor and he immediately rolled his eyes, already knowing this would kill all kinds of joy that was going on below the sheets for him,

“My dear Cabbage!” Magnus chirped as he held the phone near his mouth, keeping his friend on loudspeaker as he rested his free arm beneath his head to prop it up. Ragnor was less excitable on the other end, babysitting a Shadowhunter wasn’t easy for him when he’s lived alone by choice for almost his entire life. Especially when it means Maryse Lightwood had to visit him in his safe haven. 

What started as a teasing conversation ended up serious as Ragnor spoke of the tests he’d been doing on Jace. The blonde wasn’t suffering from any kind of side effects but he was certain he was different. Good or bad it was hard to determine. After giving Magnus a list of tests to do on Alec, Ragnor hung up, leaving Magnus with the list written down in front of him. Ticking off a few of them, such a stamina and his ability to talk. Those two had already been tested.

The shower shut off and Magnus’ original plan of joining his lover was ruined, leaving him to sulk a little and curse his friend. Getting up, he grabbed a robe from the side and pulled it on, picking up the list and heading to the en suite.

Alec was stood just in his boxers, ruffling a towel in his wet hair.

“Darling” Magnus caught his attention and couldn’t help but smile at the grin Alec gave to him in the mirror. “A few tests from Ragnor” He waved the paper and Alec eyed it curiously. Turning towards him and putting the towel down to walk over. As he got closer, Magnus wiggled his fingers before running them through Alec’s damp hair, leaving it dry as they passed through.

Alec chuckled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, just a peck, then took the list off him, frowning as he read down it.

“A few will require potions...some are physical and some mental” Magnus walked into the bedroom, Alec trailing behind still reading through it nodding. Nothing stood out as too strenuous or worrying. Until of course he got to the point of ‘Demon Poison’

“Hey” He called out, stopping Magnus in his stride. He’d been poisoned by Demons a few times, the last one in particular being the worst and he didn’t feel all that happy about revisiting that feeling. “Oh” He shook his head pointing to it. He wasn’t a coward, he just had no interest in doing something so stupid as to poison himself.

“Alexander” Magnus sighed and walked over, reading the objected test and stroking his hand on Alec’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “This is just to make sure your angelic abilities aren’t compromised…”

_ So I’ll draw an Iratze?  _ He signed and pushed the paper into Magnus’ chest before walking past, Magnus could practically feel the anger bubbling in him. Alec was going through the list in his head, he wasn't an experiment. For the first time in his entire life he felt  _ normal _ , Magnus made him feel amazing and worth something and now there was an entire page worth of things he had to pass? Without even thinking he was grabbing his clothes and yanking them on in quick movements.

Magnus’ mouth dropped as he watched Alec stomp around and start to dress, swallowing and feeling a nervousness inside him. In the past he took these actions as someone leaving, someone angry at him and ready to bolt. The feeling he had and the way he and Alec felt about each other didn't mix well with him. He held his hand up for a moment to Alec’s back as he left the bedroom and dropped it again, closing his mouth unable to find words. This was a disaster.

After what felt like forever, he walked out to follow him. Magnus had given Alec a few minutes to settle himself before being ready to talk this through, but when he saw no sign of him he fought back a whimper. Rushing to the door to open it and looking down the corridor both ways with a hand in his hair, taking a deep breath. Alec had left? Without a word? He must’ve been so mad with Magnus for the list or even agreeing to it.

“Alexander!” He called out, he sounded desperate and hated it, but he was already so far gone for Alec and his heart was beating too fast.

“Magus?” A voice came from behind him and Magnus spun round so fast he nearly stumbled. His breath came out so shaken he took a moment to take in Alec’s confused face from where he stood in the kitchen. Such a fool you are Magnus Bane. The Warlock closed the front door and leant against it. Even his cat from his perch on the sofa was looking at him like he was insane.

“I-” Magnus put the paper on the side table before he turned away, not wanting Alec to see him like this. The idea of Alec leaving him had hurt him to the core. He had fallen so much faster than even with Camille. Alec was walking over to him but he couldn’t face him, he was so embarrassed.

_ You thought I’d leave? _ Alec signed slowly and the way his knuckles would brush Magnus’ chest as he did was so affectionate and gentle that Magnus felt even more ridiculous. “Who hur you?” Alec’s voice was deep as he spoke, the words getting clearer as they came out now and Magnus turned his head slowly to meet the taller man’s eyes, they were shining with concern, his brow furrowed and Magnus took a moment to just look into them, resting a palm to Alec’s chest and leaning to kiss him. As they both parted he sighed and knew Alec was still looking at him.

“I knew you’d never leave” Magnus whispered and let himself be brought back to lean against the door, his fingers following a pull of thread on Alec’s jumper over his collarbone. “I just lost myself for a moment…” As he leant his head back against the wood he smiled up and even though Alec was, in a way, crowding him into a corner with his body, the Shadowhunters hands either side of him, one on his waist, the other now cupping his cheek. Magnus only felt safe and cherished. “I’m not used to someone staying...when you left angrily and I couldn’t hear you…” Magnus sighed once more, it felt stupid and so mundane. He was supposed to be an all powerful Warlock and before meeting Alec he’d been just fine on his own...hadn’t he? “I’m sorry Alexander” He mumbled out and brought his hand to rest now on the side of Alec’s neck.

_ I’m not mad at you...just...frustrated _ Alec huffed then and brought his arms round to hold onto Magnus more. When he’d left the room he just needed some space, dressing helped him hide himself as he took a breather. It wasn’t until then that he was in the kitchen trying to make himself a decent cup of tea just the way Magnus would when he heard the desperate call of his name. It had caused him to nearly knock his mug from the side. The fear in Magnus’ voice was heartbreaking, Alec had been so wrapped up in his own problems it never even occurred to him that Magnus may have some of his own. Ones he hid behind his carefree, flamboyant personality. It made the Warlock seem more human to him and this only made him more precious.

_ I love you _ Alec signed against Magnus’ back, smiling as he felt the embrace tighten.  _ I won’t leave you _

“How can you be so sure?” Magnus whispered barely audible, he hated himself for sounding like this but he’d literally gone to Edom and tricked both Asmodeus and Azazel to get Alec back to him. He’d panicked at even the thought of Alec leaving with Ragnor. Lifting his head Alec was now looking at him once more with those adoring hazel eyes.

_ Trust me _ He signed and leant forward to take Magnus’ lips, the Warlock returned it and clutched with a tight grip onto Alec’s clothes, trying to get him as close as he possibly could. He trusted Alec, he really did. It was himself he didn’t, this was all so new and so raw. He gasped as he was pressed further back then he already was against the wood. He shivered as pulled away, parting their lips with a soft, slow sound.  _ Trust me _ he signed again, sinking to his knees, parting his robe and Magnus gasped as he felt him on his heated skin. His fingers threading into his wonderful Shadowhunter’s hair.

“I trust you” He panted and looked down to keep his eyes on Alec who was watching him in return. “I trust you” He groaned out, feeling weak in the knees.

\---

Later on that day Alec was sat on the sofa, his knees drawn up to his chest as Magnus ticked another box on the list off. Shortly after their heated moment, Alec had tried to offer himself further but Magnus had stopped him. He didn’t want Alec to suffer pain when he was still recovering from their first time last night. Alec understood and instead they curled up together on the  sofa to kiss a little more and talk, he’d explained that he hated the list because of the underlying fear that if he failed one of them, it meant this was all just a dream and his happiness was once again put at risk. Magnus had managed to talk him into it for his own peace of mind. He was terrified of losing Alec, that much was clear, so he needed to make sure they’d covered all bases.

There was a knocking at the door, Magnus had taken his time before starting the test of demon poison that Alec had been dreading, he sensed visitors in his wards and knew it must be the ones they were expecting. Alec looked over and made to stand, he was far too polite even when a guest. Magnus flourished his hand and conjured up a fresh pot of tea, letting it rest on the table with mugs already filled and steaming. He had a feeling they’d all need it after this.

Alec opened the door as he reached it, eyes widening as his chest tightened, his first instinct was as it always was when his mother was there. He stepped back to let her in and lowered his head a little, not looking her in the eyes. When he heard a choked breath and felt the sudden embrace he was more than a little shocked. For as long as he could remember, he had  _ never _ been held like this by his mother. He’d also never heard her cry…

“Movher?” He whispered as his hands awkwardly rested on her back, she tensed under his touch. Her hands gripped him tighter before he pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder, cradling her arms protectively around him.

“My boy” She breathed him in and Alec felt his own eyes water at her emotion and the warmth she was showing him. This is what he’d wanted all his life, what he’d craved. The affection and love that he had gone to Jace for once he’d had a hint of it and been pushed away. “I’m so sorry” She stroked his hair and brought his face back to stroke over it with her thumbs, taking in every part of him as if for the first time in forever.

\---

Magnus had dressed himself when Alec opened the door, using his magic, not quite sure on leaving him alone with the two Lightwood women. Isabelle was stood to one side, tears on her cheeks as Alec and Maryse were both having an emotional ‘reunion’. Magnus folded his arms and watched on, shaking his head. Alec looked tense and he was probably feeling the stress of the situation, to go from experiencing cold and distant feelings to suddenly all the love crashing through him…

Alec moved from Maryse to hug his sister who was smiling through the tears and apologising over and over to him almost like in a chant. Magnus unfolded his arms almost in like he was preparing for a fight as the Lightwood mother approached him.

“Words can’t express how grateful I am for everything you’ve done” She spoke in that ‘no nonsense’ voice she always did, only now Magnus didn’t see it as being rude or arrogant. He saw it as a woman who’d hardened her skin to protect her own. Her cruel demeanor needed a little work though.

“I didn’t do this for you” Magnus answered truthfully, his eyes still darting between the woman speaking to him and Alec. “I understand where Alec is concerned why you did what you did…but as a Shadowhunter,” He looked to her “we aren’t friends and don’t use the way I feel about your son to try to manipulate me” Magnus could see her withdraw a little, he didn’t feel bad for it. Maryse never liked him so there wouldn’t just be bridges to build with her son, she still had to earn his trust as well. “Tea?” He walked over to the living area again and clicked his fingers, warming up the cups once more as Alec came over with his sister. The two women sat beside each other while Alec opted to sit on the arm of the chair Magnus occupied.

\---

“The curse is lifted, Alexander is free and he’s passing all the tests for his health both mentally and physically” Magnus had his hand resting on Alec’s knee, he could feel that the Shadowhunter was tense from the touch in front of his family, but the fact Alec had his hand over his own made him understand it was more than welcome.

“So he can return to the Institute and interact with the other’s without a problem?” Maryse was sat up straight, the tea had all been drank, “In...time of course” She added, seeing the way Alec’s hand tightened on Magnus’. “The other’s won’t give you trouble..as Head of the Institute I will make sure of it...Jace is ready to return whenever you are… he’s passed all his tests and is fighting fit”

Alec opened his mouth to speak and stopped himself, tutting and looking to the side as he closed his eyes, he had been listening mainly to the three of them talking, not feeling the need to speak up. He’d heard them talk about the curse, the deals and the bargains that were all made and hearing that Magnus had made some of his own in Edom was enough to distract his mind from the rest of the conversation. He was desperate to get back to training, just not to leave yet. Isabelle said he’d earned a break and the demon world was just as terrible as it ever was. With the fact Alec had barely fought in the field, it meant it would make no difference if he was missing now. 

The three of them were looking at him, waiting for him to say something, he was still uncomfortable talking and only Magnus would understand his sign language. 

_ It will take me some time _ He was looking to Maryse as he signed, Magnus speaking for him and the fact the woman looked so understanding made him feel like there was some hope at least for him.

\---

Once the two women had left, Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands and looked at him with concern, the Warlock knew this was because of his dealings in Edom but he reassured him once more that everything would be alright. Sitting down onto the sofa, Alec curled up beside him, pulling out a box from below the coffee table. Smiling, Magnus tilted his head curiously, he knew which box this was, he’d helped to move it in with the rest of Alec’s possessions. It held Alec’s journals.

“You’re going to write?” Magnus chuckled as Alec pulled out a pen and smiled at him. “What about?” Magnus was curious about the subject matter Alec would choose, would he elaborate a tale like he used to, or simply write the truth.

“You” Alec blushed and nuzzled into Magnus’ neck before he sat back to write in private, the Warlock raised a brow and watched him, leaning on one of his elbows as he propped it on the arm of the sofa. “How you gave me l-life” Magnus felt his chest tighten and rested his hand on Alec’s ankle, nodding and looking away, the tear slipping down his cheek. He heard the scribbling of the pen and he thought how glad he was to have stumbled across the archer struggling against demons. To hear that he gave Alec a life was humbling and filled him with emotion, especially as Alec had been the one to unlock his heart and give him his new purpose.

“You have my heart Alexander” Magnus spoke so quietly that Alec almost didn’t hear him. He shifted in his seat across to Magnus and stroked his hand up his chest, resting it over his heart and smiling with such love in his features.  As their lips connected, Alec made sure that Magnus knew what he was feeling, but he whispered out, just incase.

“You have my everything” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Epilogue left!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone the support with this story!  
> You've all been amazing and the response has been overwhelming for this one <3  
> I hope this epilogue is everything you wanted :)

“Behind you!” Jace shouted out as a winged demon burst from the storm clouds above them, his own seraph blade stabbing into the face of a snarling beast, using his boot to kick it away as it turned half to dust, the rest dropping heavy to the floor in a pool of ichor. Spinning round back to where he had called the warning he smirked as Alec now had an arrow in his fist, the end pierced through the wing of the flying demon. As Alec twisted it he pulled a dagger from his holder and rammed it home to slay the demon, quickly notching another arrow to fire out at another one approaching his Parabatai.

“On your six!” He yelled out and threw his dagger with precision so the blade pierced into the ground beside Jace’s foot, the blonde grabbing it and starting to use it alongside his own blade. 

The weather had gone from bad to worse, the rain pouring down to the point it was getting hard to see, the two Shadowhunters had activated runes to get through the fight and as Alec began to to scramble down the rooftops and a fire escape ladder to reach the bottom, the two of them now back to back as he unshieved his seraph blade.

“Good?” Jace panted as he looked at the oncoming demons, only a few remained but enough to circle around them with their slack jaws and oozing pores.

“Never felt better” Alec smirked and quickly turned to Jace just as the blonde jumped up, letting him use his thigh to hoist up before he gave him a boost out into the demons where he began to slice them up, Alec rushing the remaining ones who were now charging towards them.

\---

“You  _ stink _ ” Isabelle held her nose and wafted her hand at the two brothers as they returned, their bodies dripping in a mix of demon juices and the heavy rainwater. Jace gave her a hug which made her gag, as she shoved him away and grabbed their weapons to take away to be cleaned, Alec put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder before heading off down the corridor, straight into his room to strip off all the layers of filth. Before he stepped under the shower he checked himself over in the mirror and inspected the bruises and scrapes, taking extra care with one that was tender on his ribs.

Finally as he leant his head back to wash it all away, running his hands over his face he smiled, humming to himself before finishing up. Wrapping just a towel around himself he was greeted with his favourite sight as he returned to his room.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping” He smirked as on his bed, Magnus was flicking through one of Isabelle’s magazines, he looked exhausted but smiled nonetheless and tossed the item to one side once he’d seen Alec.

“I know..but  _ someone _ was screaming” Magnus rolled his eyes and then watched Alec as he moved round the bed to where a wicker basket was resting. Magnus felt his heat melted a little, just as it did everytime when Alec knelt beside the basket.

“Hello you” Alec smiled down at the small baby lying there, looking up at him from his tiny baby sleeping bag. Alec stroked his fingertips over the blunt stub of one of the two tiny horns that were peeking out from a thick head of navy hair, before letting it linger on the cheek of the baby’s azure blue skin. “Have you been keeping Papa awake?” Alec chuckled as a small hand lifted and fingers curled around one of his larger ones.

“He has...don’t let that innocent look fool you” Magnus mumbled as he lay on his front, resting his head on his hands and looking down at them as Alec turned and Magnus pouted his lips.

“He’s precious” Alec smiled and leant to kiss Magnus’ puckered lips, sitting down onto the floor with his back to the bed as Magnus stroked his fingers now though his damp hair, drying it stroke by stroke. Something the Warlock had taken to doing out of affection that never failed to make Alec feel content.

“You both are” Magnus yawned as his eyes were starting to close, his head on his arm still. Alec waited until he stilled his hand and his breathing deepened before he turned to press another kiss to the Warlock’s brow, now relaxed as he was fast asleep. He had planned to head home straight after he’d cleaned and dressed, but now that Magnus was here they might as well stay til the morning.

Looking back down to the baby in the basket, he thought back to two weeks ago when the small Warlock baby was left on the steps of the institute. Alec had been coming home with a group of fellow Shadowhunters when he spotted the basket, the bundle inside was crying and in an instant he was holding the baby in his arms.

Some of the hunters around him had recoiled at the sight of his skin and forming horns, but his differences meant nothing to Alec. All he saw was a scared little boy who was all alone. He’d called Magnus straight away and by the morning they were taking him home, determined to make their lives work with the new addition. They’d been together for 3 years now and it seemed like the perfect time to let their family grow. It also made Alec happy that when he was gone, there would be their son to keep his memory strong with Magnus.

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ palm as it rested upwards on the bed, smiling as his fingers twitched a little at the contact. When Magnus had agreed for them to adopt the child together, Alec’s heart had swelled within him. He’d been a little disappointed when his proposal 10 months ago had been turned down. Magnus wasn’t looking for marriage but a child to call his own was never even needed to be discussed.

Standing up, Alec made sure Max was sleeping, he’d named him after his little brother, who had passed away just over a year ago. Magnus thought this had been the reason for Alec’s craving to marry him so he could fill the space left behind, he didn’t want Alec to make any decisions while he was in mourning. Climbing onto the bed, Alec lay the correct way round with his head at the pillows, lifting Magnus carefully from where he lay across the width and let him rest his head on his abdomen. It didn’t take long for the exhausted Warlock to cosy up and mumble in his sleep.

Alec didn’t even care he hadn’t dressed, the room was warm enough, obviously some magic was used to make it the correct temperature for Max, who unlike mundane babies, preferred the heat. As Alec looked up at the ceiling he thought back to how far they’d come and just how much they’d been through together. At some point as he was lost in his thoughts, he fell asleep.

\---

When he woke he was covered in a sheet and the balcony door was open and he could see Magnus holding Max while looking out across the city. His room here at the institute was nothing in comparison to what they had at home, but it was better than it had been when they met. Instead of the crypt he was now in one of the top floor rooms, nothing was really personal still because he spent 90% of his nights at home and this was more of a stop off point between work and missions.

Thinking of his life as it was now, he sat up and pushed out of the bed, smiling as he realised he was wearing a pair of pyjama trousers now instead of the towel he’d fallen asleep in. Stepping out onto the balcony he circled his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressed a kiss first to Max’s hair on Magnus’ shoulder, then to the Warlock’s cheek.

“Did he wake you?” Alec asked, concerned that he’d slept through another feed and left Magnus to take the responsibility again.

“No love” Magnus hummed and leant back into Alec’s embrace, “I was already awake” 

“I-” Alec was about to speak but stopped himself and smiled letting his lips rest on the junction of Magnus’ neck and shoulder. “I spoke with my mother yesterday” He spoke softly so he didn’t wake up Max, who had already fallen back to sleep as Magnus rocked him.

“Oh?” Magnus had warmed to the woman now, but she was still a lot to get used to. As he knew he was for her as well.

“She’s leaving for Idris” Alec sighed and rested his chin on the shoulder he’d just peppered with kisses. “She’s asked me to step up and lead the Institute” Alec couldn’t contain the grin as he waited for Magnus to react. He suddenly felt him move away and push him back against one of the doors with one hand to his chest, lips smashing to his own while being conscious of the sleeping child between them.

“I  _ told _ you... _ you _ deserve this”. Magnus breathed out as his smile grew to match Alec’s, the two of them laughing happily. Alec never in a million years thought he could have any of this, a loving boyfriend, a beautiful baby boy and to the chance to take charge of the Institute he’d dedicated his life to from a young age.

\---

There were still nightmares of helplessness, but instead of waking up in fear, Alec woke up stronger every time because he knew that they weren’t real and that all of darkness was behind him. Behind him thanks to Magnus who now stood before him, who had taken a chance, a gamble on a timid, mute Shadowhunter. Alec owed him his life, whenever he felt his eyes well even a little, Magnus was instantly there to kiss away the tears and help him before any negative emotions built up inside him, letting only the positive shine through.

Later that evening after they had shared a home cooked meal and a slow dance under the stars, Magnus stroked his hand over Alec’s cheek, letting it rest there as he looked up into his eyes.

“Alexander...everything is perfect” Magnus smiled and caught his lips. Alec had accepted the position as head of the New York Institute, he stood as the best man for his parabatai’s wedding and he was there to witness his child's first steps and words.

\---

It was another 3 years later that Alec was sat in his office, scribbling away at reports and various paperwork when there was a knock at the door. Calling whoever it was in, he sat back and felt his entire being smile as Max came running in, throwing himself into his arms.

“Now now Blueberry” Magnus walked in laughing and set down a small box onto the table, he looked nervous and Alec looked over it with suspicion.

“Open it!” Max grinned as he wriggled in Alec’s lap. Picking up the box Alec kept his eyes on Magnus and gave it a little rattle. Nothing seemed to move inside so he opened it up slowly. Creasing his brow and gasping a little as small petals rained down above him, he couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the magic coming from Max’s fingertips. He was a quick study with his powers.

“What is this?” Alec smiled as he felt his eyes water, inside was a platinum silver band, a single small diamond adorned the centre, taking it from the box Alec inspected it while Max was giggling in excitement on his lap.

“Something that should have been yours years ago….but I’ve been too afraid to ask” Magnus sighed softly and stood closer. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood” Magnus knelt down onto one knee beside where Alec sat on the chair, taking the ring from Alec’s hand. “Will you marry me?” He asked, his bottom lip was quivering and Alec was speechless. He looked between the ring and Magnus, swallowing a lump in his throat and finding it hard to breathe. Completely overwhelmed, he lifted his hand and slowly began to sign.

_ Nothing could make me happier _

Magnus breathed out and slipped the ring onto his finger, their faces lighting up as Max cheered and jumped from Alec’s knee running round the room in excitement setting off small pops and bangs like tiny fireworks from his hands.

_ I love you _ Alec signed and closed his eyes as he leant down to Magnus’ lips. When he felt Magnus return the signed words back to him he laughed through the smile and pulled him close, the two of them hugging almost too tightly. Though Alec could now speak perfectly, they kept the sign language between them as a reminder and as a secret language only of the two of them would share. It wasn’t an exclusive language to only them, but it was exclusive to their feelings and how this all began.

Later on as Max was in bed and Alec was pulling out one of his old journals to read to him, Magnus hovered by the door, quietly listening in.

“Which story are you reading tonight Daddy?” Max’s sleepy voice came through the wood.

“My favourite…” Alec whispered so softly Magnus almost didn’t hear. “The one where Papa saved my life…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you!  
> My next project is the second part of Blue Bolt which is coming this weekend! :)  
> Maybe a couple of one-shots as well!  
> I'm debating whether to take prompts for a little bit for one-shots if anyone is interested in those...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> ShadowsMystic on Tumblr  
> ShadowOfMystic on Twitter


End file.
